Cub
by SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool
Summary: AU/OOC Voldemort dead, Harry is abducted from Privet drive by a presumed dead Remus. Where has Remus been and what secrets of Harry's family does he know? Warn slash mpre,creature fic
1. prologue: rescued

The afternoon is over cast as the clouds seem to block out the sun, a cool afternoon for the summer. Harry pressed his head against the glass and looks out on the world, the quaint little muggle street. He grew up here and every summer since he began school he has been returned, but some how he truly believed this summer would be different. Had they not told him he would be free of this home when the war was over, and hadn't he defeated Voldemort in the ministry? He had lost his godfather but there were others who loved him, or so he told himself. And yet he once again found himself here

Harry walked over to his desk where he picked up a photo of the marauders, and looked at the four of them. All but one were dead, he believed deep in his heart Remus was alive out there. He had been told Remus was on a mission and had been killed, but both he and Sirius had known deep down he was not dead.

Harry touched the pendant around his neck and looked down at the knife he smuggled from the kitchen. "It would be so easy."

Harry had always been a strong person or so every one said, he was so brave when he faced Voldemort. In reality he was very much a fifteen year old, he was very much a scared teenager who nearly pissed his pants. They all expected him to be this brave hero and save them which he did, but he could not do it any more.

He was shocked when he felt a hand on his arm. "No Harry, not like this."

Harry looked up into the warm amber eyes. "I can't go back, I saved the world already."

He did not ask where Remus had come from or how he had come into the house, it no longer mattered to him He had been telling people Remus was alive and he would come back, but every one listened to Albus as they always did. He had no body to show them and no explanation to how Remus had been killed; just his total conviction the man was dead. Harry and Sirius before he died had held out hope, and he was happy to see he had not been wrong.

Remus made him drop the knife. "We have little time before the order knows I have come. You must choose cub, come with me or remain."

Harry did not even ask where. "I need a few things."

Remus simply went and removing the lock from Hedwig's cage he released the bird, Harry wouldn't leave without her. Harry didn't care about his trunk, he fetched his wand, cloak, album and marauders map from under a floor board. It was all that he had to him, other then his books and over grown clothing. He stopped and for a moment thought of his broom but it brought back memories for him.

Harry noticed an odd scar on Remus and he could sense others. "Where have you been Moony? Where are you taking me?"

Remus offered his arm. "Trust me cub, you will be safe where I take you, among our own kind.I will make sure you will never be a pawn again."

Though the man had not told him any more, Harry took his arm and readied for the portkey. If there was one person in the world he trusted any more with his life it was Moony, the one person who befriended and took care of him for real. The Weasleys claimed to but they had let him be sent back here, Albus' loyal followers. Harry was scared about the odd scars on Remus as they seemed familiar, but as the portkey took them away he was sure he would be safe.

His confidence and trust faltered when they arrived and Harry recognized one of the figures before him. "You."

Author note: so this will be a creature fic, I have not decided if it will be Harry/Lucius or maybe Harry/Fenrir for a challenge.


	2. somewhere safe

Remus reached out to steady Harry, and wished he had prepared Harry. He had known it would be a shock of course, but there had been no time. He had help from an old friend who was still in the order, and a small window of time. He hadn't known who he could still trust but there had been two he trusted with his life, and with Sirius dead it was down to one. He knew the risk he took not only in contacting Harry but in coming back to the UK, but he couldn't leave Harry there. The war was over but Albus would not stop, and Sirius was no longer there to protect Harry. Sirius had ensured Albus could no longer touch the Potter or Black money in Harry's name, and Remus worried what he would do. Remus had to take Harry now or he may never have been able to rescue Harry.

Harry was confused as they stood in some kind of village in the heart of the woods, but his eyes were on the man in front of him. He was not a man fully but a werewolf, and the one who had turned Remus when he was a child.

Harry turned to Remus. "I trusted you; I thought you wouldn't hurt me. How could you take me to the man who turned you?"

Remus held him." You know I would never hurt you. Fenrir is my alpha, he won't hurt you Harry I promise. Please just give me a chance to explain."

Harry was shaking badly but not because he was surrounded by werewolves, the only one who scared him was Fenrir. Remus had taught him about werewolves and explained many were pureblood; they were born and usually very peaceful. They were shifters like Fenrir meaning they changed form any time of the month or day, though they could only turn people on full moons. They lived in peace in communities, and other than rogues they did not attack unless provoked.

Harry let himself be led to a small cottage and he realized something."This is where you have been."

Remus had him sit by the fire. "I was brought here to be nursed back to health. They have offered me a home, us a home."

He had been sent to the continent to talk with some rogue wolves, but he later found out he had been sold out as a spy. He had been captured and been beaten for days, and sure he was dead especially when Fenrir appeared. It turned out Fenrir had been sent by Lucius who learned he had been set up; Lucius was brothers in all but blood to Severus. Fenrir had brought Remus back to his village and saw him cared for, and Lucius ensured the report was made that Remus was dead.

Harry was confused though. "He bit you; he was the one who made you a wolf. I don't understand, you called them our kind."

Remus nodded. "I learned I am adopted, I am the wolf equivalent of a squib."

He had known he was adopted since he was little, but what he had not known was he was the son of wolves. Wolves usually had cubs, but from time to time they had a full human. Remus had been adopted since his parents were killed during a time when the ministry tried to wipe them out, he was spared as he was human. His parents had belonged here, and Remus would have been bitten when he was five by his dad if raised here.

Harry cringed. "You have told me of all the pain you went through. How could they do that to a child?"

Remus stopped him. "Our first transformation is hard, but surrounded by my own kind it would have become painless."

Harry was amazed when Remus turned into his wolf form and back, he had never wanted to learn to be a shifter before as he feared his wolf side. Remus explained he had been shown here the wolf was not to be feared, it was a part of him. Fenrir had bit him as a child as he thought it was his duty as alpha of the pack.

Harry was pale when Remus told him Harry had been invited to stay. "They will bite me?"

Remus shook his head."No cub, not unless you chose to and you may with time. They are willing to welcome you here as my cub."

He showed Harry the second bedroom where Harry found his things, and some clothes for him. Remus knew it was not much, but Harry would be safe here and he hoped Harry would have a chance to be a proper child. Harry could return to Hogwarts if he could not be happy here, but Remus could not return with him.

Harry actually liked the little hut. "I will try. I want to be with you Moony. You are the only family I have."

Remus smiled."I know it will take time, but you will be safe. I hope to give you what you have never had, a chance to be a child."

Harry was not the only human around, Fenrir and his pack had been forced to move when they refused to back Voldemort. They lived in the veela forest in France, whose wards were stronger than the school and bank combined. Fleur and her sister were often in the veela village not far, and Harry would be able to see them. Remus knew Harry needed time to settle in and digest this, but he was happy Harry agreed to remain. He left the room, to allow Harry to unpack..

Fenrir came to the door, he brought word from Severus that no search was out yet. "Have you told Harry the real reason we have welcomed him to our pack?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry has had enough to deal with already, I will tell him with time."

Fenrir reminded him Harry was welcome and safe here, not even Albus could come after him here and besides Remus had custody of knew or at least hoped Harry would be happy when he did, but right now he was over whelmed with all of this. He didn't want to put any more on his cub's shoulders right now.

author note: undecided still on pair, reviews came down 4 for each. I am tempted to do Fenrir as a new challenge.


	3. dinner talk

Harry had no idea what to make of this, he knew he should be worried as he was at the heart of a werewolf village but he wasn't. He had been lied to by so many people but some how he knew he could trust Remus, and that he was safe here. He had a feeling Remus had not told him the whole story but he was not angry, Remus was not lying to him or keeping things from him to hurt him. Harry was exhausted and over whelmed with it all, and he was not sure he could have taken more. Harry had not had a family since he was a baby, the way he cooked and cleaned for his relatives he was the care taker. He knew it might sound silly but Remus' words about being a child for once hit home, and though he knew he was far too old he could picture being tucked in.

He looked around the little room and found he liked it, the thatched roof and the shuttered windows were so pretty. There was a double bed which he found was soft, an old trunk at the foot and bed side table, and desk under the window. He put his photo and album by the bed, and the rest in the trunk. He even found some fresh clothes and a door led into a small basic bathroom shared by both rooms. He took a long shower, and in fresh clothes went back into the sitting room.

Harry noticed food but no kitchen. "Where?"

Remus smiled."We eat as a communal usually. I thought you would not be ready for the whole village, I asked food to be brought."

Harry could see books and such had been moved from the table, and had the feeling it had never been used for eating before. Harry felt bad he was keeping Remus from eaten with the others; he had been welcomed here among them. Remus had risked his life to bring him, and Harry didn't want to disrupt his life.

Remus shook his head. "Cub we all take time for our selves, we don't always eat and bathe together."

Harry went red in his cheeks from that comment. "Bathe?"

Laughing Remus assured him Harry could continue to use the shower; this was not the only hut which had one. Like eating many in the pack needed alone time especially when pregnant, and Harry was not the first human among them. Lucius had been a guest on more than one occasion; he usually stayed with the veela though. Lucius was the one who warned the pack when Voldemort was coming after them, and was able to convince the veela to allow them to move here.

Harry was confused."Lucius is all about the pure bloods, how is it he is so buddy here?"

Remus shook his head. "He and Sev are both spies, and acted in such a way. Lucius owed a blood debt, one he has repaid ten times over."

Abraxas had been a good man and he had seen the potential in wolves, he knew they were peaceful and didn't hurt people. The ministry wanted him dead and to stop his campaign against locking up or killing wolves, and sent a rogue wolf after him. He had been nearly killed and Lucius had believed the lies, and as a teen he had began killing them. Fenrir had been among Voldemort's men back then in order to protect his pack who were threatened, and he had after saving Lucius proven he was wrong. Lucius had made a pact he would protect werewolves until he saved the lives of as many as he killed.

Harry paled. "You said your parents were killed like that?"

Remus nodded. "My birth parents were one of the reasons Abraxas was campaigning. The ministry raided a peaceful village and massacred every wolf there."

Abraxas had arrived with some others to late, there was only one living soul left when he came. Men, women and children had been massacred like animals, Remus they had tested and found to be human. The Lupins took him in and loved him as their own, and if Fenrir had not bitten him he would never have known the truth. Fenrir believed the couple would not want him and he would take Remus back to his pack, but the Lupins proved they loved him even as a wolf.

Remus sighed."Lucius and I became friends in our late teens after his revelation. It was how he had the connections to have me rescued."

Harry understood. "You said the veelas are near?"

The main village was not far at all, and was where Fleur's grandmother lived. Fleur broke up with Bill and was back in France, and the veela would keep Harry safe. Severus and Remus remained in contact all this time, and he and Lucius helped with the rescue. Harry would spend the full moons with Fleur's family till he felt more comfortable in the village, and he could even have some schooling among them. Many wolves were wizards and witches, but not all were.

Remus kissed Harry on the head. "I know this has been a lot to take in but it will get easier. I am sure you will soon feel more at ease here among our kind."

It was the second time Harry noticed Remus used those words. "Our kind? What do you mean Moony?"

Remus should have known Harry would catch on, and he tried to refrain from the term. He knew Fenrir was right and Harry needed to know, and he didn't think Harry would be happy to be lied to more. He was just worried as Harry had been through so much already, and he wasn't sure Harry could handle it right now.

Remus took a deep breath. "Harry I don't call you my cub because of your mum, and as my godson. Harry you are not my godson, you are truly my cub, my son."


	4. hard revelations

Harry was confused and sat there staring at the other man, perhaps he was too tired or his mind was playing tricks on him. He could have sworn that the man had just claimed Harry was his son, but there was no chance he could be. He not only looked like Lily and James but Remus and his dad were best friends, and Remus was so close to his mom as well. He remembered when Remus had told him about his parents back in third year, especially about his mom. Remus had been so distant and Harry knew how much he cared for Lily, but as sister and wife of his best friend.

Remus could see the mix of emotions in Harry center of which was confusion, and he was worried. He had been scared to tell Harry about this and had thought is too soon, even if Fenrir had told him to. He hoped deep down when Harry had time to take is in he would be happy, but he was not as certain as he hoped to be.

Harry found his voice. "What do you mean I am your son? It's impossible; I am the image of my dad."

Remus shook his head. "You are the image of your adoptive parents Harry. James and Lily blood adopted you when they took you in."

Harry knew enough about their world to know about blood adoptions, to know is would make a baby biologically belong to his new parents. It would explain the looks but not the rest including why he had been adopted, and why no one had told him. Remus had told him he wanted Harry and had fought for him for years, but if this was true he should not have had to. Harry knew for a wolf to gain custody of another's child was one thing; his own son was another matter.

Harry stood up. "What do you mean? If I am your son why was I with the muggles? Why would you or Sirius not tell me?"

Remus reached out for his son. "I didn't even know you were my son till recently."

Before he had become a shifter he could never have carried a baby to term, his fiancé had been the carrier. They had been in love and would marry when the war was over, but he was a wolf and his lover had been a spy. He was forced to come out as a spy and go into hiding when he learned he was pregnant, and Remus was not known as the sire or his lover. Sirius was the only marauder who had known about them, it had been too dangerous for other people to know. Albus had put Lily and his fiancé in a safe house together when their due dates got closer together.

Remus was in tears."The night after you and James' son were born the location of the safe house was leaked."

Harry was confused. "I still don't understand.........."

His fiancé knew they were coming for him, and he would not risk Lily and the babies. He had made Lily swear she would protect his son, and less then a day after giving birth he had faced Voldemort, and was killed. It seems Lily's own son had been premature and sickly, and had only lived a few days. She and James had been in mourning and looked at the baby as a sign. They hadn't known who the sire of the baby was and Lily had felt she owed it to the man who sacrificed himself for them to care for his son. They had always intended to tell the marauders the truth, but the truth nearly died with them.

Harry was still confused. "Then how did you know, how do you know I am your son?"

Remus handed him a letter. "Lily left this in the vault, but when Sirius was in prison no one could access is."

Inside was a letter that explained is all to them, about the man who became her friend and confidant during her pregnancy. She had known she should give up the baby as even if she didn't know the sire she knew the carrier's family, but she was selfish. She told herself she had made a promise to take care of the baby and that he would be in danger if people knew the truth, but it was more. She had always wanted to be a mom and was traumatized to lose hers, and Harry filled a void.

Remus explained. "Albus knew, and he sent me on the mission worried I would claim you. Sirius swore he would keep you safe while I was gone.'

Harry was reeling and confused. "But why? I mean I guess he wanted to control me during the war, but why now?"

As long as Harry was with the muggles Albus had control of both the Potter and Black estates in his name. He had convinced the order that Remus was dead as he was sure he was, but Severus and Lucius had both sworn they would help with Harry. Remus had not seen his fiancé after he went into hiding and he thought their baby dead, and since even Sirius was not told about James' true son, no one had the truth.

Harry understood now why he had always felt so close to Remus but he needed to know. "Who was my other dad? Who were you engaged to?"


	5. carrier named

Remus looked at his son and knew Harry had asked a question, he was lost in a memory. He could remember the night his fiancé told him he was pregnant, is both terrifying and amazing. They knew the baby would be in danger and it was such bad timing, but the baby was such a blessing. He thought his entire world was destroyed when his love died and he thought the baby too, and had mourned them both for years. He wondered what Harry looked like when he was born and wished he had been there, or his fiancé was here now.

Harry watched the man and waited for an answer, not sure why Remus was so quiet. He had already been told his other dad was a spy so is would not be a shock, he needed to know though. He needed to know who was the man who Remus who had been in love with, and who gave birth to him.

Remus finally spoke. "Harry you are truly Sirius' heir, you are the last of the Black family in the direct line."

Harry was confused. "That means my dad would be.........."

Remus nodded. "Siri's baby brother Regulus, yes cub."

Like Severus and Lucius Regulus had not wanted to take the mark, but he had felt pressure from his parents. He had not had a friend like James to run to like his brother, but it became too much for him. It was Remus and Severus who had helped him become a spy, and he and Regulus had fallen in love when he was nineteen and Regulus was seventeen. Sirius and Severus were the only two who knew they were engaged, but only Sirius knew about the baby.

Remus touched a pendant around his neck. "Your daddy was three months pregnant the last time I saw him. I saw his......."

Harry stood and came to him. "I am so sorry. But I don't get this, why would Lily keep me? Even if they didn't know about you, they knew about Sirius."

Harry had thought that his dad must have been someone he didn't know, someone that the couple could not have known all too well. James and Lily may not have been close to Regulus but Sirius was their brother, and Harry was his nephew. He knew they had named him godfather but hadn't they felt any guilt at all, they had stolen his nephew from him. He knew Sirius always regretted leaving his brother when he ran off to the Potters, and died with guilt for his brother's must have known he had lost a nephew, and they hid Harry from him.

Remus knew Harry was right, and to be honest Sirius had been in a rage when he read the letter. He would not have known what to do with a baby and would have asked Lily to help raise him, but not like this. He was comforted the couple didn't know Harry was his, but they allowed Sirius to mourn his nephew.

Harry thought of the last months with Sirius. "He never spoke of James with anything but love. I know you couldn't tell me till it was safe."

Remus sighed. "Sirius knew deep down James never did it to hurt him, and he always intended Sirius to know."

The couple knew Harry would be in serious danger, it was known Regulus was pregnant when he was being hunted. They had Albus' help to make it look like Regulus's baby had died with him, and their own son was buried in Harry's place. Albus hadn't known back then that Remus was the dad, and he had helped the couple but for his own reasons. Lily and James would have told Sirius when the war was over but left the note for him if they died, but Sirius had gone to prison when they died. No one could access the vaults when he was in prison, but the goblins didn't answer to their laws. When Sirius was on the run he had access to his vaults.

Remus kissed Harry on the head. "Albus always had his suspicions about your sire, and it turns out there was a blood sample from before you were blood adopted."

Harry rested in the man's arms."I had a dad; I had a family all this time. Even if Sirius was in prison, Andromeda and.........."

The Black family could have claimed him; Andromeda was older than both sisters so there was no concern about Narcissa. Lily and James had made a lot of mistakes including letting Sirius mourn his nephew, but Remus truly believed they thought they were doing their best. They had not thought to die in the war and even if they had they had thought Sirius would take care of Harry. If he died too Albus they trusted, sure he would read the letter and use the blood sample to return Harry.

Harry clung to his dad. "I always felt a bond with you and Siri, but now I know why. You are my father and Uncle. Is my name Harry?"

Remus didn't know."We didn't know you were a boy, and if your dad chose a name I don't know. Harry was for Lily's dad."

They had spoken of John or a name from the stars for the Blacks; they planned to use Regulus as a middle name. Harry was and felt like Harry, and since Remus loved the couple who took his son in, and they didn't have another name for him he would remain Harry. Remus didn't resent the couple other then being angry they didn't tell Harry's Uncle about the baby; Lily had died for his son. Lily would likely have helped raise Harry either way; Remus alone could not raise him.

Remus was sad. "I don't want to part with you so soon but tomorrow is the start of the full moon. You would be safe here as we are all shifters, but I........."

Harry stopped him. "I promise I will try and get to know the village, this is your home."

Their home and family Remus corrected Harry as his son was a part of the pack, or he hoped his son would come to feel that way. Harry promised he would try eating meals and spending time in the village when he came back from the veela lands. Harry would be abe to use his wand undetected, and continue his studies.

Remus motioned they should eat. "Lucius will be collecting you tomorrow, and take you to the veela. Fleur's grandmother will be waiting."


	6. sleep over

Harry had slept better then he had in months, odd he knew considering where he was not to mention all he had been told. He knew he should have been upset and there was still some confusion, but Harry seemed so calm by it. No matter the confusion of how it had come to be he had a dad, one who was alive and here for him. He knew people like Ron had always taken for granted their families, but Harry never had one to remember. Being away from his friends and school, but he would adjust to his new life soon enough. Deep down he wondered how many would really miss him, other then Hermione and the twins.

Harry found not only his dad but Lucius in the sitting room, and was reminded the man was to take him to the veela lands. To the veela main village he corrected himself, the woods were their lands. Remus explained the veela welcomed any magical creatures who came in peace, and Fenrir's pack had. As long as Harry remained here he could not be taken, the veela would not allow it. Remus had custody of him even not as a dad, but Albus would try.

Remus saw Harry and his surprise. "I wasn't expecting Lucius so early, but he will join us for breakfast."

Lucius smiled. "I'm happy to see our plan worked, your dad has been anxious to have you home."

Harry was reminded this man and Severus were both friends of his dad, and helped to rescue him. He had been told about Lucius with the wolves which led to Remus and him being friends, Remus helping him later as a spy. He and Severus still had to be careful even though they had full pardons; they had Draco to worry after. Harry was grateful for what ever reason that they helped, he was home and safe.

Lucius watched Harry and Remus over the meal and could not help but smile as he watched them. He may not have been as close as Severus to Remus and hadn't known about Harry till later, but was happy to see the man so happy.

Remus kissed Harry when it was time to leave but took the pendant from around his neck and put it on Harry. "It is only two nights."

Harry knew his dad was reminding himself as much as Harry. "I will be okay I promise. You know that I understand."

Remus had told Harry the night before that the pendant had belonged to his Papa; Remus had given it to him when they found out about Harry. Sirius had been given it when his brother was killed, and he returned it to Remus as proof of the death of his fiancé. Harry knew how much it meant to his dad and was honoured to have it, Remus explaining it was meant for him. He had known a safe house would be hard for his love, and the pendant was to cheer him up.

Lucius looked at Harry after they apparated to the edge of a village. "I haven't seen him so happy since your Papa was killed. Having you here means a lot to him."

Harry was reminded Lucius hadn't known who but he had known Remus was in love. "I am too. But I need to know, how did he really handle the truth."

He knew Remus had told him he and Sirius had understood that the couple didn't mean to hurt Sirius, but Harry knew there was more to it. Harry may have had no memories of the coupe but he had been told they were his parents for so long, and Lily had died to protect him. Harry knew Remus didn't want to hurt his son or the memory of a couple who he had loved, but Harry knew there was more to the story then he had been told.

Lucius sighed. "I think James was lucky he was gone, Sirius would have hexed him into next week. He destroyed all the photos of James."

Harry was surprised but that sounded more like his Uncle. "But I saw him after he found out, and he always defended the man."

Remus reminded him that the couple had not known Remus was the sire; a lot of Sirius' anger was for him. Sirius still thought the couple was selfish when they kept his nephew from him, but he knew much of it had been grief. He knew how much James and Lily wanted to have kids and how much the baby had meant to them, and their sacrifice saved Harry. It was that sacrifice and the fact Remus could forgive them, which calmed him. Lucius was not sure he had fully forgiven James when he died but for Harry's sake Sirius calmed, and the marauders could have it out in the after life.

Lucius led Harry to a small two story home with a lovely front garden, and an old woman waited for him. Even before he saw to his surprise both Fleur and Gabrielle in the door and knowing who he was staying with, he knew the woman. Even in a heart of the village full of other people, he could have picked her out.

Lucius smiled. "Helen I would like to introduce you to Harry, son of Remus Lupin and Regulus Black. Harry this is Helen Valois, you know her granddaughters.."

Helen shook Harry off when he thanked her. "I helped tend your dad, we are friends. Besides I know what you did for Gabrielle. You are very welcome.."

He was embraced by both Fleur and her little sister, Fleur was now living here after dumping Bill and Gabrielle was here for the summer. Harry was shown to the fourth bedroom up on the second floor which looked like it belonged in an inn. It would be his on full moons, and any time he chose to. He felt for a moment so much safer here and maybe he could ask his dad to live here, but shook that off. The pack was a family to his dad, and he would keep his promise to get to know them.

Lucius had appeared in the door. "I have had some clothes and other items sent for, for both homes. You are about Draco's size, just skinnier."

Harry blushed a moment at the comment."Are you staying?"

Shaking his head Lucius reminded him for his son's sake he had to be careful, but he would be back the next day. Harry was disappointed for some reason when he left, but told himself it was only because Lucius was a familiar face. He loved he had his dad and was happy he had come, but this was all so new to him.

Another familiar face appeared as Fleur appeared in the door. "I thought you might want to come to market with me and Gabrielle."****


	7. blunt truth

Fleur and Gabrielle had spent most summers as kids here with their grandmother, clear from how every one knew them. Fleur and Bill it turned out had broken up before the ministry, and she returned back to France a few months ago. It turned out that she had felt nothing but unwelcome in the Burrow, and Bill refusing to stand up for her ever to his mom had been a sticking point. She had been working at the bank to learn English and stayed after to be close to Bill, but she had no passion for it. She had decided to become a healer and was training among the veela, and had been happy.

Both were happy to have Harry here who they both liked, and it brought some excitement for their summer. Harry's past had been told to them, and even if Fleur had still been in contact with the order she wouldn't have told any one Harry was here. Harry was finally home and safe with his dad, and would stay that way.

Harry liked the small open air market with a few shops. "This place is cool."

Fleur smiled. "The pack I know lives as a communal but they do bring meat and such to trade."

The veela lived very similar to humans, likely due to the fact they interacted so much and ones like Helen had married a human. Helen had lived among the humans while her husband was alive; her daughter was married when he died so she returned. They had a lot of even muggle conveniences run off magic as Harry had noticed in the house and they did have money, but they also bartered. They did a lot of trade with other species and pureblood wolves were not the only who didn't use money. From time to time some left the woods and did some work, but not often.

Harry thought to back home. "I was thinking about writing and telling them about this place, but I probably can't."

Fleur put a hand on his arm. "No one can come into the lands, and your dad has custody of you. But you may want to wait."

Harry saw an odd look pass across her face and for a moment he felt bad, he hadn't said the names but she knew he was thinking red heads. But he noticed a look between her and her sister, and he knew there was more to this then her discomfort over Bill.

Harry turned to her when in a private area."There is something you're not telling me. Does my dad have the right to have me, or the wards not so fool proof?"

Fleur tried to calm him. "Your dad has custody, even the minister couldn't take you. And the wards are as safe as they come, better then the bank or Hogwarts."

Harry knew she was being honest and he shouldn't have doubted his dad, but he couldn't help but think there was something wrong about this. They had finished their shopping for Helen and knowing Harry wouldn't allow it to drop, they led him back to the house. Helen seemed to know the three of them needed a chance to talk, and sent them out into the back patio with some lemonade.

Fleur knew Remus hadn't wanted Harry to know, he wanted to have his son settle in first. Fleur knew it would be a blow at first to hear but thought after is might be good, she knew Harry was thinking school. As much as he loved being with his dad and chose to come, part of him had to be thinking about Hogwarts.

Harry needed to know. "What are you not telling me Fleur? Please be honest with me, what ever it is."

Fleur handed him a glass."I would be careful about writing of any of the Weasleys, except the twins Harry. I'm not sure you can trust them."

She hated to say it but she had over heard a lot when she lived at the Burrow. The twins had only been around once or twice and had a falling out with the family like Percy had. Molly had hinted Albus had come to them before Ron started school and encouraged him to seek out and befriend Harry. Molly and Arthur had not been happy about all the danger their younger two had been in, and said one more incident and she would forbid Ron from speaking to him. Harry felt a pang but he was not surprised Ron hadn't put up a fight, he remembered the tournament. After the ministry Harry was sure he had reached his strike three.

Both Fleur and Harry thought the couple were not hurting him on purpose; they were just worried about their own kids. Molly likely had thought it was an innocent request for her son and daughter later to befriend Harry. Harry had been a muggle raised and he needed to know about their world.

Fleur hated to add. "I could be wrong but I think they knew about Remus being your dad. I didn't know back then but it makes sense now what I over heard."

Harry was told the couple had thought Remus dead though. "I guess I have that comfort. I assume you were worried I would be hurt when they didn't write."

That but there was also the concern they would write and try and convince him to come back to the UK. Fleur had her problems but she knew they were good people but they were also loyal to Albus. Albus might try and convince them Harry was in danger to have them write him in an attempt for him to come back to school. Fleur didn't want Harry to think they were isolating him as he could write to his friends; they just didn't want him hurt. Harry knew she was being honest.

Helen appeared some time later." You should come in for dinner."

* * *

Harry had mixed emotions the next morning but he was happy he had been told. He knew the couple were good people and hadn't meant to hurt him. He remembered how no letters had come that summer except from Hermione and the twins. He couldn't blame the family for wanting to protect their kids, though he never put them at risk on purpose. Hermione and Neville were still at school but some how he felt more sure here, away from school. The Weasleys he knew were pawns but Albus had known about his dad and had been manipulating his life. Here he was with his dad and could make new friends while not worried about the man

He had breakfast with the other three but decided to take a walk after. The women knew he wanted to be alone and since he couldn't leave the wards they didn't push. Harry was trying to think about his dad and his new life here but his old life kept popping into his head.

Lucius' voice surprised him. "Fleur told me that you knew about the Weasleys. I'm sorry."

Harry turned to him. "You have nothing to apologize for. Besides I know the family was not hurting me on purpose."

Because of an old feud and his spy role Lucius had never got along with them but he agreed with Harry. Molly and Arthur would have seen Harry as this child new to their world and in need of a hand, not aware they were manipulated.

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Your dad wants you to feel comfortable to write to any one. You will make new friends here but you're not in exile."

Harry was some how not surprised Lucius had seen his dad that morning.´" you will have to share your secrets with me on how you are so at ease there."

Lucius laughed and assured him it was from many years of practice. When he came to know Fenrir and stopped killing wolves he came to see what Harry had known. They were peaceful and purebloods kept a human mind even on full moon. Harry was safer as he was a son of the pack but it was understandable it would take time.

Harry decided to switch topics. "You came back pretty quickly, would think you missed me or something?"

Lucius was the one who had a slight pink to his cheeks. "I told you and your dad that I would. I have a portkey to come and go. Do you mind?"

Harry shook his head and assured the man he didn't, like the girls it was nice to have a familiar face around him. The two of them walked and spoke a bit, heading back to the house but slowly so they were just in time for lunch.

Helen shot Lucius a look as they sat down. "Some how I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you around here."


	8. pack welcome

Harry had a mixed time with the veela, though for the most part he had a good time. Harry liked the village and had a good time with all three of his hostesses. He hoped with time he wouldn't be scared to remain with the wolves on a full moon, but that stood to be seen. The company of Lucius had also been welcome, oblivious to the way Lucius looked at him. Lucius denied it to Helen as Harry was his son's age and the son of a good friend but she didn't buy it for a moment. Helen didn't think much of the age issue, veelas often had little concept of such things. Helen's husband had been thirty years older then her, but it never was an issue for her. The only problem of the weekend of course came with the truth about the Weasleys.

Remus came for Harry himself; he was worried how his son was feeling after he had been told. He had planned to tell Harry but he had hoped to give his son some time to settle in first, Harry's life was in enough turmoil as it was. He knew Fleur had been right to tell him, Harry would have been hurt to find out till later on.

Harry spotted him and practically ran into his arms. "I missed you."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "And here you were the one laughing when I reminded you it was only two days."

It may have been odd but they both felt the same way. Remus had known it would only be two ways but he had felt guilty about being away from his son. He had no choice in it and he had been away from Harry longer, but that just made it hard. He would have preferred to take Harry as far from a full moon as possible but he had no choice. He had been warned if he hadn't taken Harry that night, he may not get another chance before Harry left for school. He would not wait a full year as he wouldn't get him from school; he had been apart from his son.

Remus looked over his son at Helen and the girls. "Thank you for helping. I thought maybe the two of us could remain a few days."

Helen smiled and nodded."The girls can bunk together for now, and you can have Gabrielle's room."

Harry knew his dad was doing this for him as Lucius had told Remus Harry was at ease here. He knew his dad wanted him to feel safe and come to call it home. He was reminded when he first was brought two days ago he felt like asking his dad to live here. He had known he should be making a better effort of this. His dad had been an out cast most of his life and Harry would understand too, and they both had a place here.

Remus had warned Fenrir they would not be back for a while. Fenrir had told him Harry would never feel comfortable if he didn't spend time with them. Remus loved his pack and didn't want to hurt them either but his son came first for him. Fenrir understood and supported him.

Harry surprised his dad. "I would like to go home with you, back to our hut."

Remus was surprised. "Really? I promise I am okay if you would like to stay here a bit longer."

Reminding his dad he had promised to get to know the pack after the full moon, Harry promised him he was sure. Harry sounded a lot like Fenrir when he said he would never feel comfortable around the pack if he hid away from them. Lucius and the veela all showed him he could trust them even if not a wolf. The veelas and Lucius were safe with them and they were not the off spring of the pack.

Harry went into his dad's arms and assured his dad he wanted to go. The Delacaurs were happy Harry would and since Lucius had Harry supplied Harry at both homes so they could leave. Remus had been more then prepared to stay but he was happy to apparate back to the village.

Fenrir was surprised to see them but he smiled. "I am happy to see you both back. Lunch will be ready soon. I will have some sent to the................."

Harry once again shocked his dad but in a good way."If its okay I thought maybe I could come eat with the pack."

Both men smiled and Fenrir assured him the pack would be happy to have him come eat with them. Remus was only returned new to the pack but he was much loved here, and his parents before him. The pack was a big family and had been excited when told Remus' cub would be coming. They knew he was human and they would accept him even if he didn't get bitten. Remus thought Harry should become an animagus, he may not be a wolf but he may feel safer and more at home.

Harry was the one surprised this time when his dad told him that. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "I can have a potion from Severus to find out your form. We could consider it part of your transfiguration lessons."

The pack was waiting in the heart of town, there were about twenty families of several generations. There were some in wolf form but they seemed like big puppies playing. He could see his dad had been honest about the welcome he would receive and that there were some his age or close. Harry couldn't deny he could feel the love radiating from them and this warmth in him. He wondered how the ministry could have walked into a village like this and thought nothing of killing every one. Their had been kids even babies murdered, because they were called killers. It was like killing the human race because of the actions of a few.

Harry was heading back to his hut for the bathroom, not comfortable doing the wolf thing yet, when he heard a snarl. He turned to see a large wolf on his way towards him. At first he reminded himself the wolves were friendly and he was in no danger here.

Suddenly the wolf lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. "No."

r and r


	9. pack discipline

Harry closed his eyes waiting for the bite, not sure he could be turned the day after the full moon. His dad had sworn he was safe here and whether he was bitten was his choice. He wondered if it would be painless to transform, for his dad it would have been if he had been here in the village. Harry was surrounded by them but he was no pureblood, he was the son of a pureblood squib wolf and a human. Some how he didn't really wonder why it was taking so long for the wolf to bite him, he thought perhaps it was taunting him. He was just terrified.

He was shocked when the wolf began to lick him. At first he wondered if the wolf was having a taste first but he began to lick over and over. Harry couldn't help but start laughing as it felt like sandpaper, and it was tickling him. The wolf suddenly stopped and backed off from him.

Fenrir's voice came from behind as his so called attacker went into full submissive mode."Silver, what are you doing? You knew not to scare the child."

Remus knelt down next to Harry and put a calming hand on his arm. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry knew he must have looked really pale, and he had been heard calling for help. He realized from the licking that Silver had just been playing with him and had not meant to scare him at all or attack him. Harry had seen the wolves wrestle and as his head cleared he knew it could not have been attempt to force him to be bitten. Fenrir knew he had made a mistake with Remus, and Remus had sworn it was a mistake they wouldn't make again.

Silver had turned back to human form but he was still on the ground. He was one of the wolves who he knew could not be much older then he was. Harry had not been hurt but the pack had made very strict rules to keep him from being hurt.

Harry spoke up."He didn't hurt me, I promise. He just tackled and licked me."

Fenrir could see Harry was not hurt and was honest. "You will present yourself to your father Silver like the naughty child you acted as."

The wolf bowed his head and he could see from the looks on the other teens that wasn't a good thing. He had horrible flashes of what his so called Uncle would have done to him when he was in trouble. The beatings were bad enough when he did things in private, but if he had been sent home from school he was not sure he would have eaten for a month. He knew he had over reacted and he hated that Silver was to be punished.

Remus knew what his son was thinking, both about his own childhood and worried what would happen to Silver. When his son moved to step in Remus stopped him. It was like stopping a teacher from giving a detention, but with an alpha wolf it was even more.

Harry shook his head."I was just scared, I know you said I would not be bitten but I was scared. He shouldn't be punished."

Remus quieted him. "He will be grounded for a day; young pups who can't be trusted are made to stay with their moms."

Fenrir was the alpha which made him not only boss but protector of the pack. The pack was a huge family why they lived as a communal, and he was the patriarch. Even the older wolves in the pack turned to him for advice and would follow his orders. In their own homes they had their own rules but out in the village they followed pack rules as humans did their own laws. Silver would be treated as a naughty toddler for the day.

Fenrir came over to them when he was done; he was still worried for Harry. He cared deeply for Remus above and beyond his normal concern for his pack, and now that concern included his son. He hoped Harry would become one of them, but that was his choice and he wouldn't be scared into thinking any different.

Fenrir sat down with them. "Are you okay pup? I promise you have nothing to fear. I would personally take on any who tried to harm you."

Harry was reminded what his dad said so he didn't try to speak up for Silver."I was just surprised. I do need to think I need to go to the hut though."

Remus thought his son would not come back out but Harry stopped him when he said he would bring his food. Harry would come back out but he had been going for the bathroom when he was jumped. Remus couldn't see but he had a feeling from the fear and tickling he lost it.

He kissed his son on the head."Go and clean up, take your time. Lunch will still be there when you come back."

* * *

Harry had been back for two days and he ate his meals with the pack but he and his dad spent a lot of time talking or on studies. Harry didn't tell his dad he had found out from Lucius how Sirius had really taken the news back then. Remus was trying to protect his son and he thought he was by not telling Harry. Harry had needed to know though and he had to ask. Lucius wouldn't tell his dad either.

Lucius came back on the third day and he brought some of the books and things he promised Harry. He told Harry like the clothes there were doubles in Helen's home for when he was there. He noticed a letter from the twins was among it and a gift. He was reminded his birthday was coming up.

Lucius showed a bottle. "An early birthday gift from Remus. The Order will soon know Harry is gone, he is to be allowed to Grimmauld for his birthday."

Remus saw his son pale."We knew they would find out soon, I thought sooner. You know you are safe here."

The window for taking Harry was not on when he would be checked on. The wards on the home needed to be changed once every few months, and Remus had been able to use that to sneak in for Harry. Since the order never checked on him, it was possible they could have even lasted till fall.

Harry wanted to think of something else. "What is that?"

Lucius smiled. "To become an animagus you need to know your form. Severus did this."

Remus told him he had been the one to make it for the marauders; he was the only one with the potion skills to do it. The potion revealed their form so they would have something to focus on when they were becoming one.

Remus uncorked is and handed it to Harry. "Bottoms up, sooner we find out the sooner you can train."

r and r


	10. true form

The first time he knew about the marauders being animagus he had known he wanted to be as well. Before them the only one he knew of was Minerva who appeared in class as a cat first day. He found both Severus and Lucius were but well after they were done school, and so had his Papa. It seemed a good trait either for pranksters or spies to have. Lucius told him both he and Severus were forms of snakes, and his Papa was an Irish setter. Harry wondered if he would be a dog like his Papa and his Uncle but was reminded it had a lot to do with their personality. Lucius and Severus were both true Slytherins, James was noble and proud like a stag, the Black brothers were both stubborn but loyal to the bone to their loved ones like dogs. He never knew how any one trusted Peter, his form said it all.

Harry drank it wondering if he would be some kind of bird or dog, or something else. He wanted to learn his form for there would be no doubt he was safe. He knew deep down the shifters wouldn't hurt him on a full moon but there was still fear. He knew even among non shifters he would be safe in animal form.

Remus watched in awe as Harry transformed into a beautiful sable colored timber wolf. "I thought a dog."

Lucius smiled."Severus always said he was more your son then a Black."

As his son turned back Remus knew if he had stood next to Harry when they were both in wolf form, there would be no doubt they were father and son. He knew how right it felt and for Remus it was just more proof his son belonged here. As much as he loved Harry and wanted to bring him he had been wrong. Harry loved quidditch and had loyal friends not to mention school He had worried Harry may never feel safe here but as absurd as it sounded he was no longer worried.

Harry turned back and he was beaming with happiness when he looked at his dad. He would have been happy with nearly any form including a bird as it would be cool to fly, but he was over the moon. He may not be a werewolf but he would feel more like he belonged among them.

Harry went into his arms. "I am a wolf like you."

Remus kissed Harry on his head." You are truly my pup; you look like me when I turn. I guess we know what you will look like............."

His voice trailed off when he knew how it sounded. Like with Silver he never wanted Harry to think he had to become a wolf because he didn't. Remus couldn't help but want it as being a wolf was such a part of him. He knew though Harry had a chance at a true life out of the woods when he was seventeen and safe again. He hadn't missed how Harry and Lucius were together. Harry would always be welcome here even when an adult even if not bitten. Lucius had always been and he was not a son of the pack. He knew it would be easier as a shifter, but he knew what he was asking of his son if Harry didn't remain here.

Harry cut in."I know it is my choice and you would never force me, I know. I also understand how you can want me to be one of you."

It was Fenrir who was with them who answered." You are one of us even if not a wolf. I turned your dad as I thought it was the only way to get him home."

The pack may be a family but not by human laws and back then wolves had no rights. The pack mourned not only the couple but their infant son they never thought to know again but Fenrir would not have it. He was so sure no human couple could ever want to raise a wolf so bit him underestimating just how much the Lupins loved him. John Lupin had not only not abandoned his son but he had picked up where Abraxas left off when he died as an advocate for wolves.

Fenrir smiled." You have only been with us a short time but I have a feeling you would have done both your human and wolf grandparents proud."

Lucius thought he would lighten the mood. "Well it is a good thing I have a few more days to shop. My brother can't out do me for your birthday."

Fleur and Gabrielle would be coming and Severus would bring Draco down if he could. Remus felt bad they couldn't bring the twins or Hermione just yet for him but Harry didn't mind. He had never had a birthday before and he was just happy he could have it with his dad.

Remus couldn't agree more."I haven't had you for a birthday since you were a year old. And I didn't know you were mine back then."

* * *

Albus was not happy about this and had no idea why it was an issue. The marauders were both dead and he couldn't think of any one else who would want to see him. Molly and Arthur had made it clear their kids had been in too much danger, and they would not allow them to be friends with Harry. He thought it was foolish now the war was over but the betrayal of one of his best friends would make Harry more pliable. It seems Tonks and her mom had taken Harry's adoption by Sirius as heir seriously and insisted they have him for his birthday.

Moody and Severus had been sent to the house to collect him for two days. He couldn't have Andromeda petition Cornelius or she would learn with Remus dead she had custody of Harry. He could only imagine if the woman ever found out he was Regulus' son, and a true Black.

Severus appeared. "Harry is gone."

Albus turned to look at the twins who were the only red heads there. "Where is he?"

The twins had of course rescued him once but they had no idea this time. Albus missed the look between Severus and Moody but the twins had not. Moody was not even known to Harry for his aid he had given them. He was close to the marauders and Tonks so he had been happy to help.

Albus went to leave but he called. "I will find him and I will know if any of you had a hand in this.'

Severus smirked at him. "The good for nothing little brat has run out of importance. Now if you will excuse me, I have a nephew and potions waiting.'

Albus knew Severus could care less about Harry even if he loved Lily like a sister. He wasn't sure that would change if he had known Harry was Remus' son, but he would never find out about it. He would find Harry no matter what, he had done too much to control him before, and he would not lose him now.

Fred turned to look at Moody. "I don't know why or how but you and Severus know where Harry is? You know we would never betray him."

r and r


	11. birthday celebrations

Harry had noticed Silver and the other young wolves were keeping away from him. He had known he had been stupid to be scared and now they thought him a baby. He had been an out cast in a way at school because of who he was so it was not much of a change. He had always had some friends around him but no longer. Harry simply reminded himself back at school things would be the same but here he was home with his dad. He would work on his lessons and spend time with the veela, and hopefully he would make new friends there. No matter what he knew he would not give up his new home and dad for anything.

The day before his birthday Harry was alone in the hut. His dad had gone off on some pack business but he had a feeling it was about him. He was reminded that Fleur and her sister would come tomorrow and as odd as it sounded he hoped Draco could. From getting to know Lucius he wanted to know his son.

He ventured out the door for lunch finally but was a bit worried when Silver and his friends approached. "Hi."

One of the others laughed at how nervous he was. "Don't worry we won't jump your bones. Unlike Silver we don't want to bake with mommy."

Harry was worried because Silver was soon going red as his friends were making jokes about him. Silver began to laugh though and even join in wit them. Harry could feel the tension run away from him. He was happy to know they were not angry with him. They had simply been warned to keep their distance for a few days. The fact Harry had been so nervous around them had Fenrir think the boys should back off a bit.

They took Harry for the communal lunch and were trying to convince him to come swim with them. The pack bathed in a certain area but there was a place with a waterfall that they often went swimming for fun. They knew Harry could not wrestle with them so thought he could join them.

Fenrir over heard. "If you would like to go, I will tell Moony where you are. I believe Lucius saw to a swim suit for you."

Harry could see the boys and the girls who joined them all wanted him to go. "Swimming sounds fun."

Thanks to muggle school he had learned how to swim but he hadn't since the second task of the tournament. After lunch he did find trunks in his room as Lucius would have suspected that he would want to swim. The small trek through the woods was pretty and he was amazed with the beautiful grove with a waterfall and a deep pool to swim in. The water was definitely warmer then the school lake and not full of dangerous animals.

Sometime later Moony stood at the edge of the clearing and just watched with Fenrir. He was happy to see his son was making some friends among the pack. He knew Harry had never had a true birthday and the Delacaurs and maybe Draco would be here but he still felt bad.

Fenrir put a hand on his arm. "I knew Harry would settle in here more with us. I am sure tomorrow will be happy even with no friends from home."

* * *

It was decided to have the party in the veela town as Fen and his pack were welcome there. In the morning Harry and his dad spent the morning alone, Remus sharing more stories and photos of Regulus with his son. He gave Harry a beautiful book on animagi and one on wolf form, a bit ashamed it was no more of a gift then that. Harry assured him it was perfect, besides having his dad and his home was the perfect gift for him.

Helen and the girls were waiting for them as were the pack who were there. Harry would have plenty of people near him in age as there were some among the veela. A not all wolves had magic Harry would be studying here among them in the fall.

Gabrielle hugged him and confided. "you know your suitor is back. You may have to be careful though, his son is here as well."

Harry blushed at the comment."He is a friend of my dad."

He saw she was right and Lucius stood with Severus and his son. Harry was again hit with why he was happy to see Malfoys suddenly. He was making friends among the pack and had the Delacaurs as well, but again Draco was a familiar face.

Draco saw him first."Hi Pot.......Harry I guess I will have to call you now. Bit surprised when dad told me but pretty cool."

Harry smiled. "Picturing next year and hoping with me gone you can win?'

Though that was an added bonus Draco had been told all about this. He had known about his dad and Remus for years. Contrary to how he treated the man when he taught, he had been actually close to him thanks to his dad and Uncle. Harry turned his attention to Severus to thank him for the potion when he was shocked.

He had not been told Moody was a part of this."What are you doing here Professor?'

Moody actually smiled "I think it is time for Moody now and not professor. I helped bring you home. And I have a very special gift for you."

Harry was some how not surprised the man had helped; he knew how close he had been to his Uncle and James. Harry was shocked to see the twins there. He had never had any doubt about them even when he was told about the family but he was still surprised to see them... He had been told for now there was too much risk.

Fred smiled as he pulled Harry into his arms for a hug. "Hi little brother, didn't think we would be kept away did you?"

George pointed to Moody and Severus "I don't know how they were an auror and spy; need to work on their odd looks."

Harry was so happy they had come and his dad explained Moody covered their tracks so they could. Having the twins here was definitely the icing on the cake. Having a chance to ce**l**ebrate with his dads and brothers, and not alone at night was perfect for him. He eventually opened gifts but the party and new life were the best ones.

Lucius explained his gift. "There are copies for the twins and two others you choose. They are two way journals, safer then owls and instant."

Fred looked at his twin and Fleur. "Maybe Lucius should have kept one for himself.'

Harry blushed and Fleur smiled to know the others had seen it as well. Even Draco seemed to notice something for he had an odd look on his face. He didn't seem too upset and not simply because he was distracted by all the beautiful veela around him.

Harry simply smiled at Lucius."Thank you, you at least tied with your brother for gifts."

r and r


	12. desperate Albus

Albus had no idea where Harry was but he was bound to find him. He was not sure how but he knew the twins were involved some how. He also knew they hadn't been alone. Since they rescued Harry in the car the wards had been adapted. He would have known if magic had been used in the area. There were only two options and he had to look into both. One Harry left the wards but someone would have had to meet him as he checked on the bus. The other was a member of the order who knew when the wards were down either rescued him or told the twins. There was the third option he simply fled but that was slim.

Albus headed for the house as he needed to find out. He worked so long to lose out on this now. Harry was not only the Potter and Black heir but more. The ministry had looked into founder's heirs since Voldemort had come back. It turned out Harry was an heir through his birth father, all Blacks were but he was direct.

Petunia was surprised to see him."We told those other two the good for nothing brat was gone."

Albus pressed his way into the house. "I have come to find out how you let the boy go. I paid you enough to keep him under lock and key."

He had known about the cupboard and abuse even before Harry told him. The abuse went above and beyond what he asked the couple to do but he didn't mind. Harry needed to be as humble and in need of care as possible. He hand picked the perfect friends for Harry and made sure Harry saw him like a grandpa. Harry had actually believed going after the stone and basilisk were his choice. Harry was such a puppet. It would have been harder this year as Molly forbid her kids to even speak to Harry but he would have found a way.

Vernon stalked into the room."Here to collect his things I hope."

Albus was surprised. "He took nothing?"

They took him to where the trunk was locked up. He found only books and such for school as well as his broom. The broom surprised him but Harry's wand, cloak, album and map were not in there. Harry obviously took what meant the most and for a moment it did look like he simply ran away. He knew Harry looked like he would not return back to school any time soon. Harry could have bought the whole alley on his trust fund alone but he wouldn't.

He was led up to the bedroom and Vernon explained the locks were never touched on the door or window. The room he found had little more then some old broken toys, hand me down clothes and an empty cage. He found a loose floor board where Harry must have kept his wand.

He looked at the couple."When was the last time either of you saw him at all?"

Petunia shrugged and told him the day. "Locked him up with a few scraps after done the dinner dishes. He was gone when we came to le him out for chores."

It was the night of the wards change and his suspicions were confirmed. There were only a few order members who knew about the change and when. He couldn't think of why any of them would help Harry though. The only one who came to mind was Moody, because of how close he was to Tonks and the marauders.

He left the home but he contacted a few men he could trust. "I want an around the clock watch on the twins, Moody and all three of the Tonks family."

Fletcher was not sure. "Two are aurors and they will know we are there."

Albus was not about to listen especial to a man like Fletcher. The man was saved from prison by Albus more times then he could count. Albus didn't care if they were aurors, he would have them followed. And if Fletcher had a problem with that he would see the man in prison.

He ground his teeth as he pointed to the door."If you don't do your job and soon, I will have you all wishing for dementors."

* * *

Usually being followed would piss Moody off but it amused him. He and Tonks as well as her parents had been more then aware Albus would be looking. Tonks and her parents in fact were not pretending as they didn't know. Tonks knew Moody well enough to know he knew something about all of this. Her and her mother were worried about Harry but they had been told by Moody not to be. She trusted her mentor, especially considering how close he was to the marauders.

They were both surprised when invited for lunch to the Burrow. They had not seen the couple since Sirius had died. Tonks was surprised they had not come for Harry' failed birthday but the twins had explained. Tonks wondered just how innocent the couple were when Albus seemed to draw them in again.

Molly smiled when they sat down."I have to admit we had a bit of an ulterior motive. We were hoping you may have news about Harry."

Moody sipped the coffee, they had both taken vertiserum antidotes. "I am surprised. I noticed you were not at Grimmauld."

Arthur shared a look with his wife and kids. He had no problem admitting he didn't want Harry around his kids any more. They had been at risk before but both Ron and Ginny had been in the infirmary after last time. Tonks thought them hypocrites especially since Harry had saved Ginny and Arthur both.

Ron spoke up. "It was cool enough hanging out with him at first, but honestly it's just not worth it. If it is not the danger it is the looks."

Molly spoke up. "Albus asked us to look in on him and guide him. We will not put our kids at risk any more but we care about him. He is a good kid."

Even Moody was happy Harry was not here to hear them. Harry thought of them as family but they spoke of him like a passing acquaintance of some kind. They cared about him enough that they would not want him to be hurt. They found comfort in knowing they were not pawns enough to pretend to care any more then that.

Moody finally had enough as had Tonks and stood to leave. "You might as well invite Fletcher in for lunch. I have kept him busy all day."

r and r


	13. Hermione's loyalties

Lucius and Remus had a bit of a surprise for Harry. Though he was growing more comfortable and made friends he was still not comfortable with a full moon. Harry assumed he would be spending it with Fleur and Gabrielle at their grandmother's. He was right about that but Lucius would not be his only company. When Harry was given the journals his mind went to Hermione. Harry hoped like the twins and hi quidditch friends she would be loyal but he worried. He was hurt badly by the news of the other Weasleys. Hermione turned out to be just as worried about Harry.

Harry smiled as Lucius led him around to the back garden. He remembered the lemonade from last time he had come. He sure enough saw the three blondes around the table but he also saw a brunette. He would have recognized her even from the back of her head any where.

Harry stared in shock."Mione?"

Hermione stood and flew into his arms. "Harry, I was so worried."

Lucius explained Hermione had been pestering the twins. It turned out Albus had come to her trying to find out what she knew. She had her suspicions Ron was friends with Harry due to Albus but wasn't sure. Hermione had taken an oath on her magic that she wasn't a spy and was Harry's friend. Lucius made her take a second oath she would never reveal where Harry was. The oath was to protect her as it would protect her from vertiserum or legimency. Harry had been told he could write and he was safe here but they still took precautions. They were wary since being told Moody and the Tonks were followed.

Hermione and her parents usually spent time in France every year. The past few Hermione opted for the Burrow instead. A fight with Ron was the perfect cover to why she went for once. The fight had not been staged.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe Ron. He was all about how we had to both ignore you. He seriously insinuated you put an imperius on him for the ministry."

Harry paled as he slid into a chair. "I tried to make you stay behind."

Hermione was angry but Harry was hurt. Moody had not told them about the lunch but he really didn't have to. The twins and Fleur had both told him what they knew. He thought about when he was rescued in the flying car and spent so much time at the Burrow. He thought about the sweaters that he had been sent as well. He truly thought they cared about him. He found comfort the twins and Hermione did.

Hermione was using Gabrielle's room who was bunking with her sister. Hermione was happy to hear Harry was with Remus but she didn't know it all. Lucius assured Harry it was okay so he told her the truth about his dads.

Hermione was surprised but not as much as some may have been. "You know you are a lot more like Remus then we were told James was like."

Harry forgot to tell her "I am going to be an animagus and I took the potion. I will be a wolf."

Again little surprise for Hermione knew it suited Harry well. Lucius watched as Harry soon sunk into comfortable talk with all three. Even with new friends it never was missed that Harry was happy for old faces. He had been happy to see Draco and Severus at his party. Hermione had only the weekend as she had to return home. The school year was a week away and people would wonder if she didn't come back soon. Her parents thought she was visiting Fleur's family, which she was.

Fleur had never been friends with Hermione but the two got along now. Both could see what the other meant to Harry and were able to get along. Harry showed no reaction to the talk of school. He knew he could not go back when he came. He was happier with his dad, and safer from Albus and fake friends.

Hermione actually whispered to Fleur when Harry's face fell over Lucius leaving."Am I missing something/?'

* * *

Hermione hated going back to school without Harry. She had been best friends with Harry and Ron since the troll. She felt nearly as betrayed as Harry did by Ron. Both she and Ron had known the dangers when they went with him. Ron had been the one lookin for fame and glory like wanting to be in the tournament. Harry had never wanted to be in the tournament or any thing else they faced. And Harry definitely never wanted to have his friends in danger.

Hermione saw Ron on the platform but managed to avoid him. She knew it wouldn't last for he was a prefect with her. She wondered if he was made prefect to keep an eye on Harry. It was bull Harry had not been chosen because he was busy with the rest.

Ron finally cornered. "You can't still be upset over the little spat we had this summer?"

Hermione pulled her arm free. "You insinuated my best friend used unforgivable curses."

He had actually claimed the ministry covered it up for him. They all knew he should have been expelled over his Aunt. The news Harry would not be returning for school had not hit the papers. Hermione wondered how they would spin that.

Ron tried to look innocent. "I was angry he ran off. You know mum doesn't want me to have contact with him. Not a problem since he isn't here.'

Hermione was no fool." Your mother may only be protecting her kids but you are Albus' puppet. At least your parents cared about him in a way."

Before she could move past him he grabbed her. He reminded her other then Harry he was her only friend and she would be stuck with Neville. Hermione reminded him of his sister but she had no problem with Neville. Ginny was like her parents in she did not see Harry as family but was worried about him as a person. She cared a bit more then that since he saved her from the basilisk. Hermione was still not happy that Ginny had lied to Harry.

Hermione went off for rounds. "I am sure you will be the one who soon learns how lucky they were to have Harry around."


	14. obvious looks

Lucius couldn't deny he found himself drawn to Harry. He told himself it was wrong though considering Harry was his son's age. He knew there were many people who would have done it. His son and brother both hinted they knew and even Draco didn't seem put off at all. He doubted Harry would ever be into a man old enough to be his father no matter what his son thought. He could not even imagine telling Harry's dad he was interested in his sixteen year old son. It was scary enough facing family but when he was old enough to be the dad and he had a feeling his welcome with the pack would be gone.

He took a much happier Harry back to the pack after the full moon. He knew Hermione coming had been good for more then assuring Harry he had true friends. Harry could not help but think about school no matter how happy he was with his dad. Harry had given her the last journal he had left and was more resolved to remain.

Fenrir came over to him as he watched Harry and Remus "Should I be concerned the way you look at Harry?"

Lucius looked to the wolf "Are you concerned about him as purely an alpha? I am not the only one with looks."

It had not escaped his attention how close Remus and Fenrir had become. He had always thought if any thing it was a father like bond. He was reminded Fenrir was a rare alpha in he never took a mate or had cubs of his own. He knew among the pack many wondered if Harry was bitten if he would be Fenrir's heir. His status as grandson of purebloods would make them over look he was bitten. Wolves mated for life so they were even more careful when it came to choice.

If wolves blushed he could have sworn Fenrir was. He had never known the pack leader to show such a side to him. He laughed and showed a soft side to his pack and those like Lucius but this was still a change for him.

Fenrir recovered "Do not think trying to change the subject will save you. I would ask such about any of the pups in my pack and you know it."

Lucius did as he knew how seriously the man took his role as a protector as well as leader "I would never hurt him I care about him as well as this pack."

Harry hadn't simply found his dad when he came here but a family as well. He may never be bitten but he belonged to the pack now Lucius knew no matter how welcome he had been here over the years it wouldn't protect him if he ever hurt Harry.

Harry came bounding over to them "Luc my Dad wanted me to remind you he had a few things to send home with you and see if you will remain for dinner."

Fenrir clapped Lucius on the back "I am sure you could use some food in you before you head back."

Harry was totally oblivious to the conversation between the two men and they were both happy for that. Fenrir could see the looks and interest went both ways Harry though was still young and inexperienced in such things. Lucius could take care of himself but Harry could be hurt badly by all of this. Lucius was a good man and Fenrir knew he would never hurt Harry on purpose but he was still protective of Harry. Regulus was not here but Remus was not alone to care for Harry. Regulus was not known to the pack in person but was honoured as mate to Remus and dad to Harry.

Harry smiled when Lucius came and sat down with him "I should ask how your son is loving school without me. I know it is too early for a game."

Lucius smiled "I believe my son actually said it is boring. It isn't the same without his usual sparring partner on and off the pitch."

Draco and Harry could never be friends due to the war but they got along at Harry's birthday. Draco liked having some actual competition on the field and practical classes. He said the same thing about Hermione as even if she was a know it all she kept him on his toes in class.

Lucius smiled and he could admit his heart pounded more when Harry asked if he would come back soon "I will I actually am to help you with your transfiguration."

* * *

Albus wasn't happy at all when the news hit the paper Harry was missing from the school. He had a number of owls not the least of which from Agatha and Andromeda. Both women had tried to take Harry for the summer and were threatening to have the aurors in. Alice Longbottom had been Harry's godmother and he and Neville were friends. The woman was formidable and made full men scared at times. Andromeda was little better as Harry was her family.

Albus knew he had to find out where he was both for his own plans and get the women off his back. Cornelius was even on him as his office was swarmed as well. He found Moody and Tonks were not to be followed. He knew though Harry must have been in contact with someone.

Ron shook his head as he came into the room "I have had no contact. I assume he either finally caught on or Hermione got to him."

Albus had been told by the others they would not lie to Harry "I need you to keep an eye on Hermione. I am sure she is key to finding Harry."

Albus promised Ron he would not be expelled for any of this. He needed to find Harry and Ron could get in close with Hermione and Neville. He was not convinced Neville didn't know where Harry was. He dated Luna whose dad could have helped with all this. Augusta could be covering and he was sure Andromeda knew. Harry had to be some where and he would not be alone.

Ron shook his head "Hermione won't even speak to me. She knows I lied about being friends with Harry. The cow is being all high and mighty now"

Albus threw him some coin and motioned to the corner where Harry's broom was. "I am sure I can make it worth your while."

He made it clear he didn't care if Ron had to spy on her or go through her things. He taught Ron a charm so he could go into the girls section for prefects. He would not take excuses of any kind. He had ensured Ron would pass his classes till now and paid him.

Ron was salivating over the thought of Harry's broom "We all know Harry only made the team due to his top broom. I will soon be popular again without him."


	15. borrowed broom

Harry had found studies here made life easier for him to adjust to his new life. He loved his dad and he would never regret to come but he needed time to settle in. He was taking charms and defence as well as his animagi lessons with his dad. He was studying herbology too but not as he would have back at school. From the wolves he was learning about the woods and animals from a natural sense. He was even learning tracking skills. From the veela he was learning about the healing qualities of certain plants both magical and common. He could actually see why some people thought potions were a cool class.

Lucius was gone for near a month and it seemed Harry was doing a poor job of hiding it. His dad assured him he would be back soon when it was safe. Lucius had his own son to think about. None of them wanted to think Albus would seek to hurt Draco but they had no idea how far the man would go in this.

He was working on his form when he heard a voice behind him "I don't remember you being quite so hairy last time I saw you."

Harry turned to see Lucius "I guess my name just makes more sense then it did before. But you know my dad mentioned a certain snake."

Lucius didn't need him to continue but he would have to see to his brother. There was only one person who could have told Remus that story. Unlike the marauders he didn't learn till after school. He had to cancel plans and pretend he was ill as half his body was covered in scales. He could have covered it with charms but his tongue was also forked. It was normally wore off after an hour or two but Lucius had in fact been ill and his magic had been affected.

Harry's furry arms returned to normal but Lucius was impressed. He was reminded both Black brothers had been quick to learn. He also knew being surrounded by wolves would likely help Harry a lot. Unfortunately for Lucius he had not had a desire to hang out in a pit of cobras.

Lucius handed Harry some water "I am meant to be on a business trip for a week."

Harry hid a smile from that "A whole week? I am not sure I could put up with you for more then a day or so. I will have to ask Helen if I can go stay with her."

Lucius tried to look hurt but they were both soon laughing. Lucius didn't need to be told that Harry missed him. He thought it was because Harry liked to have a familiar face around which Harry would only admit to. Harry was as oblivious to his own feelings as Lucius'. Lucius was acting like a teen but considering he never got to date and be a normal teen thanks to being a spy Severus thought it was good for his brother.

Remus appeared and watched them talking. He was not as blind as others took him to be. He couldn't deny he wished it was someone closer to his son in age but he couldn't tell his son who he could be interested in. He wanted his son not only safe but happy. He had no doubt the man could make his son both.

Lucius handed Harry two copies of Quidditch monthly "I thought you could use some new reading material. I noticed you didn't bring your broom."

Harry paled at the mention "It was locked up under the stairs."

He watched as Harry vanished with the excuse to put them in his room. He had been told about how Harry was treated by his so called family. He knew about the cupboard but even if Remus only had a small window but he could have summoned the broom. He was worried he said something wrong. Remus came over concerned about his son and Lucius explained what had happened. He hoped Remus may know why Harry was so upset as he hated causing it.

Remus assured him it wasn't his fault "The broom was a gift from Sirius. I think it was simply filled with too many memories."

Lucius shook his head "Sirius would have wanted him to be happy. I would think the broom also had happy memories for him."

Remus agrees but it was a moot point now. The trunk had either been burned or it was beyond reach now. A few of the DADA books he and Sirius had given him had been under the floor board and Harry now had them. Remus thought the magazines were a good idea and he should consider a broom for his son.

Lucius thought "I wonder if the order ever collected the trunk from the house. I would think Albus would hope something like the cloak was in it."

* * *

Draco should have been happy Harry was gone for they had the chance to win. Instead he was actually missing having some real competition on the field. He knew he would see a lot more of Harry as he could see how his dad looked at him. He knew the 'business trip' his dad just came back from had been a cover. He was happy he was back for the game at least. His dad had sworn he would be as he had a lot to make up for.

He was shocked when he hit the air. Ginny had been chosen to replace Harry but it was her brother who was the shock. Draco could have sworn he was on a firebolt. There was only one kid at school who had such a broom. He knew the family could barely afford the comet Ron once flew.

Draco went over to him after they landed when he won the game "Where did you steal the broom weasel?"

Ron smirked "Just jealous that you have a pitiful Nimbus."

From the looks on Ginny and the rest of the team they hadn't seen the broom he was on. He could see Katie and the others were shocked if not angry. Ginny though simply looked jealous her brother had been on it. He wondered just how much Ron had been paid to be Harry's friend. Draco thought he was a fool. At least if Ginny had the broom they may have had a chance to win. No matter the broom Ron was an incompetent keeper.

Ron had been waiting for this day for a long time. He had spent the past over five years watching Draco flaunting all of his wealth. He didn't believe the whole he did it because his dad was a spy bull crap he was always spreading.

Katie though took the broom "This is Harry's broom. Where did you get it from?"

Hermione had come down with Neville and Seamus to see Dean. "Must be payment for spying on me. The little fool suddenly has sticky fingers it seems."

Hermione had not been as foolish as the moron and Albus thought. She had booby trapped her room and things to keep him from finding his journal. Poppy had to unstick his fingers on one occasion and shrink his head back to normal twice. Ron found quickly he was the one who had only been tolerated because of Harry.

Ron stalked off from all of the accusations and jokes "I know you are all just jealous because I have the top broom."


	16. interhouse bonding

Draco knew he couldn't tell any one he knew where Harry was but he needed help. He knew he had just got to know Harry for real but that didn't matter now. He had been close to Remus since he was little and he knew how his dad felt. He told his dad about the broom and he had been furious about this. He had hinted to his son he should find a way to get back at Ron and Lucius would make sure he didn't get into trouble. Draco's dad and Uncle were not ones to turn a blind eye usually but would now. Lucius had no doubt how the brat got the broom and he hoped this may be one more step to nail the man.

Draco couldn't tell any one else but Blaise the truth but he had plenty of help. Hermione and the lions were even happy to lend a hand. The team too had known where the broom came from. Ginny wanted the broom for herself but the others wanted them to pay. Hermione said she would send it to the twins. Since no one else knew the others agreed as Katie at least was sure they knew where Harry was.

Ron came up to Draco in the hall after lunch "Where is it snake? I know you took my broom."

Draco sneered at him "Why would I take your pitiful little broom? I have a Nimbus 2001 I remind you."

Ron was smouldering mad. He had come back from the pitch where he had gone as he left a book down there. He found his new broom and some of his coin missing too. He had been made fun of by his house and pranked by Hermione even. He found even Poppy had refused to help him the last time. He had found Albus was the only staff member who took pity on him. Minerva would only give detention if they were caught red handed.

Severus and Minerva had come out from the staff area off the hall. They and a few other teachers heard the commotion and had come to see. Severus showed no reaction but of course he knew what was going on.

Minerva walked over and when she heard what was going on she turned to Draco "Is this true?"

Draco shook his head "Of course not Professor. Why would I steal his broom?"

Minerva of course knew he made sense. Severus commented they could go down to the lockers and check. No one other then the Gryffindor team could enter the locker room without the security charms taking a note of it. Ron was not happy as they all knew his own house was against him as well. Minerva agreed and Ron and Draco were both made to accompany them. Draco shared a look with Hermione and Katie as they passed.

Katie came as did the others on the quidditch team and Albus as well. Minerva was promising detention for a week to who ever lied. The security wards showed no one from another house had been in even before they found the broom.

Minerva cut him off when Ron was sputtering "That is your broom right there. Do you have some other broom I don't know about?"

Albus saw Ron look at him "I think this was a little prank blown out of proportion."

Severus cut in "Ronald accused another student of stealing. He will spend the next week cleaning toilets with Filch after dinner."

The old man tried to step in but both Minerva and Filius who had come with them agreed. The mention of the school governors shut him up. The last thing he needed was Lucius to come and look into all of this. Lucius was already out for him and considering it was his son accused Albus knew he would have come. The teachers left and Ron was fuming. Not only was his broom gone but Albus hadn't backed him up.

Katie sneered when he rounded on her "The only person I've ever seen fly a firebolt was Harry and I am sure he took it. As for any coin I am sure it went to good use."

Ron stepped in front of Draco before he left "I don't know what you hope to win from all of this but I will not let you."

Ron could understand Hermione and others like Katie who had been friends with Harry. He thought Draco was simply being his slimy self now. He used to live to make Harry suffer. He knew Draco was jealous as he knew with Harry gone Ron was sure to be the new golden boy soon.

Katie looked to Draco as she passed "Both packages should soon be in their rightful home."

* * *

Fred was on his way down to France to see his little brother. He had been surprised when he found out about the broom. He wasn't shocked his brother would use the broom but that Albus would take such a risk. The man knew Lucius was out for his job and Harry's broom was too well known. Fred took it to Moody first to make sure it had not been tampered with. He knew Albus could not enter veela lands but there could have been curses or more. Moody assured him there was nothing wrong with the broom. He knew why Fred was worried as the broom seemed to be a foolish slip up for Albus.

Harry was in veela territory even if not a full moon. Gabrielle was home for the weekend from school and Harry was there for a visit. Harry had friends among the wolves but the Delacaur sisters were at the top of his list of new friends. He was there sometimes during each week for studies but this was different.

Remus was the first one to see him "What are you doing here?"

Harry turned expecting Lucius but was over the moon to see Fred. "I missed you."

Fred held him but when he stepped back he took the package from his pocket. Harry took it from him and opened. He was shocked when he was holding a broom in his hands. It was not just any broom but his broom. His dad was as shocked as he was when Fred unshrunk the broom. Fred explained about Ron using it in a game and how Draco and some of the lions partnered up to rescue it. Lucius had no proof Albus was involved yet but he would.

Harry looked at the broom in his hands and he had mixed emotions. He loved to fly but the broom had been a gift from his beloved godfather. The loss of Sirius was an even more painful blow since he learned the man was actually his Uncle.

Remus put a hand on his son "He loved you so much even before he knew you were his nephew. He would want you to fly and smile."

Fred nodded "Remember he would risk it all to come to school to see you fly. Besides think of all the fun you had on it with our team."

He had it the last year the whole original team was together and when they won the cup. He had played with Oliver and others on that broom. Harry smiled at memories of his old team who he knew were still friends he could rely on. He knew his dad and Fred were right and he would keep his broom.

He refused the coin and told Fred to keep it "I know you and George want to open another shop. I know Albus took from me but you can put it to better use."


	17. old tradition

Harry may have been reluctant about his broom but it changed. He was again reminded his Uncle loved him so much and to watch him fly. He snuck into school even with dementors there to watch Harry fly. He had been told it reminded him of James as back then Sirius hadn't known the truth. Harry wondered where he got his natural skill from. His dad reminded him though it wasn't a genetic trait the Black brothers both played chaser in school. Remus was like Hermione in that he was not much for the air. He had been team manager and Peter equipment boy so they had all been involved. Harry had known about his Uncle but not about his Papa.

The wolves pointed out it could be useful. Harry was still only able to become furry so far and got left behind when they were in form. He could keep up with them on his broom which meant he could come with them more often. It may not have been quidditch but it was still exciting for him.

Harry was laughing and smiling when he came back with Silver "That was amazing."

Silver smiled "And here you never wanted to go on a hunt with us."

Harry of course knew where the meat came from but he had been a bit reluctant to go. He knew they had to hunt to feed them but he had been unsure he could eat meat again if he went. His main concern was since he couldn't hunt with them he felt like it was a game for him and hunting was about life. They got him to come by putting him to work. He could help be the look out for them. They were younger hunters and aid was not turned down.

Harry actually found it amazing to watch as they took down the buck. He was filled with pride as they took the buck over for the food area. Fenrir had been told Harry was coming with them and had been happy to hear it.

He turned to Harry when he was told "A first kill for a hunter is a proud moment. Tonight you will have the first cut of meat."

Harry shook his head "I was only a look out. I mean I never killed the buck."

Silver and the others agreed with Fenrir and not because he was alpha of the pack. Harry helped a lot and he should have the honours. He may not be a wolf but he was a member of the pack and this was a special tradition for them. His dad would present him with the first cut of meat at dinner. Harry gave in as his main concern had been about his companions feeling he stole the moment. They all promised they had their first kill before and was reminded wolves always hunted as a pack.

Remus had come over but he had held back when Fenrir had spoken. He had not grown up a wolf so like his son hunting was not so natural. He wondered for a moment what James would have thought. He was reminded James was human and wolves hunted for food and not fun. The ceremony was simply a right of passage.

Remus came to his son "I should be jealous. It took me a few hunts before I got my first kill."

Harry heard the laughter in his voice "I am sure you can share part of my meat."

Ruffling his son's curls he assured Harry that he was so proud of his son. He knew the more Harry got involved in life here the happier he would become. His mind went not to James but his fiancé who he knew would have been so proud of their son. Again he was reminded of all he and Regulus had lost with their son and he with them. He knew he had to move on with his life and Harry was helping him to. The loss of his fiancé and their baby nearly killed him. He had his son back.

Harry smiled when he was center of attention at dinner. He never liked the spotlight other then on the broom. His dad presented him with his meat and a pendant he was told would be made from the bone of an antler for him. He hadn't known the importance of the ones many of the pack wore.

Fenrir sat with Remus later on. He put his hand on Remus' hand. "He is an incredible pup. He is one any man would be proud to call his son."

* * *

Lucius was not happy to hear about the broom event. He had no idea what Albus was thinking of as he had nothing to win but a lot to risk. The man no longer could rely on their world over looking his actions. The man was scum and Lucius was not sure why anything the man did could surprise him now. He simply though there had to be safer ways for him to bribe Ron to spy then using Harry's broom. It was the reason they ran so many tests on the broom before sending it home.

He was aware what his son was up to and he made the expected trip to school. His son had been accused of stealing and Severus would of course have told him. He knew unfortunately he had no proof as Ron was not caught red handed. They considered it but then the chances of getting Harry his broom back would be slim.

His son's words when he spoke to him were in his head. "I thought you would take it. We both know you would have got the larger smile."

Lucius had blushed he could admit "I am sure he was happier to see a brother.'

Both his son and brother shared a look and a laugh as well. They could not believe how much he was acting like a school boy. Just because the person he was into wasn't even seventeen didn't mean he had to turn into a bumbling teen. Severus couldn't even say again as Lucius had been a spy and about to be forced to marry Narcissa when he was a teen. Lucius was at least aware if he came to his senses about his feelings he would have their support.

He did find an excuse to be in France a few days later. He arrived in time for dinner with the pack and was surprised when he saw the ceremony. Harry spotted him when done and came bounding over to him with a huge smile on his face.

Harry told him about hunting with the wolves "It was so cool. I know I wasn't really one to kill it but still.'

Lucius was impressed "I have some unfortunate experience in hunting. I know they were not simply flattering you. The help you gave was a lot."

He could see Remus and Fenrir who sat close and in deep talk. He said unfortunate for his prey had been wolves before Fenrir showed him the truth. As he looked at Harry who was so flush from all the excitement the words of his brother and son ran through him. He had no clue what came over him but he kissed Harry softly.

As he looked into Harry's shocked eyes when he pulled back he was worried "Harry?"


	18. confusion rules

Harry stood there not sure if he was losing his mind. He knew Fleur and the others joked about how they looked at one another. He couldn't deny for a moment he liked it. But he was so confused especially since he was sure Lucius couldn't mean it. The man had a son his age after all. He stood there looking at Lucius and had no idea how to respond. He knew he shouldn't but he turned around and took off.

Lucius watched him go. He was in a panic and not because half the pack looked ready to pounce on him. Fenrir had made it clear he would not allow Harry to be hurt. His concern was only about Harry who he was scared he hurt. He would allow them to attack if he caused Harry any real pain.

Remus put a hand on Fenrir "Calm down the pack while I go check on my pup."

Fenrir evened his breathing "The man knew what to expect if he hurt Harry."

Remus shook his head "Harry isn't hurt just confused. Let me go talk to Harry before you draw blood."

Fenrir backed off as he knew this was not pack business. He would leave it to Harry's dad to sort out. He only became in private family issues when asked to. Or when they affected the pack. It could be argued since it included an outsider that it did. He knew though he was going deeper because of Moony. Most thought they were so close because of the fact he bit him. He wasn't even sure Moony knew it was more for him.

Remus went right past Lucius without a word looking for his son. He followed his scent to their hut but found him and his broom gone. He had a feeling Harry had gone to the veela. As confused as he was he wouldn't risk leaving the lands.

Sure enough Helen appeared in the floo "Harry arrived moments ago. Fleur is trying to get him to talk."

Remus was relieved and explained "I will come for him."

The old woman shook her head and told him to give it a day. Harry was obviously confused and this may be better. He was likely scared how his dad would react as well as the rest of the pack. Remus wanted to be there for his son though as he already missed out on so much with him. Helen told him to come in the morning and she knew Harry would be in need of his dad. He would need someone to talk to as he was confused by his feelings.

Remus was reluctant but he knew she made sense. When he was assured she would remind his son of his love he left the flames. He went in search of Lucius. The man may not be at risk from the others but Remus was another matter. He had seen the looks too and had to remind himself his son was confused not hurt.

Lucius was pale and pacing when he saw him "I swear I never meant to hurt or scare him. I know I am older but I would never hurt him."

Any anger left at the man slipped away "I know and so does my son. He is confused. He has never even dated really."

Lucius knew that "Can I speak to him please? I need to make sure he is okay."

Remus explained Harry had taken off to the veela for the night. He thought even if Harry was here it would likely have been better that Lucius wait. Harry was so confused and he needed time for him to process all of this. He assured Lucius his life was not in peril from either him or the pack.

He went and spoke to Fenrir and ran a hand down his alpha's face "It means a lot how much you care about my son."

* * *

Harry sat the next morning curled up on Helen's patio. He had not spoken much other then surprise he had not been followed. The old woman assured his man he knew where he was. His dad had wanted to come but Helen convinced him his son needed some space. Harry knew how hard that would have been for his dad. He felt a pang as he should not have left but he had to. He was so confused by the kiss needed some space.

He wasn't surprised when his dad appeared just before breakfast. He had been keeping his eyes out for him. He wondered about Lucius. For a moment he was worried the pack would turn on him. He shook away the thought as his dad would have calmed it. He was sure Lucius was back in London.

Remus came and kissed his son on the head "I was worried about you cub. I know you were confused but you didn't have to run away."

Harry was feeling bad "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

His dad sat down and assured him that he understood. He was happy his son had come to the veela and sent word where he was. He didn't want his son to be worried he was angry about the kiss. He assured him of that right away so Harry could open up to him. He had seen the looks between them and he knew Harry was simply surprised. His son had always been an outsider due to being the hero and dating had never really been an issue.

Harry couldn't deny that he was attracted to the man. Or that when he got over the shock that he perhaps liked the kiss. He was so confused though as Lucius was old enough to be his dad. He couldn't understand how Lucius could possibly into him.

Remus assured him "I have known that man for many years. He would not kiss you or even look at you like that if he didn't."

Harry looked up finally "Really? But why? I mean I am younger then his son."

Remus could nearly laugh as most people would ask the question of Harry. Older men never seemed to grow tired of younger lovers. But his son knew like him Lucius wasn't looking for a lover. He could have gone to a bar for that Lucius hoped for love for once and someone so young did seem an odd choice to make. The man took a lot of chances like kissing Harry in front of the pack. He could have been torn apart.

Remus shook his head "Fenrir was ready for blood but I calmed the pack. They love you and don't want to see you hurt."

Harry was relieved "I don't want him to be hurt because I was confused. I am sure he has gone back to London. I mean I am such a child."

Lucius' voice came from behind "Or I am standing behind you relieved I didn't hurt you."

Harry turned and found his dad had not come alone. Lucius had waited to allow father and son some time to talk. He knew how much the time together meant to the two of them. He and his own son missed out on a lot due to the war but he knew how precious such moments could be.

Harry stood and cut him off from apologizing. He was the one to surprise this time as he brushed Lucius with a kiss. "I was just surprised."


	19. clearing air

Remus sent word back that they wouldn't return for another day. He knew his son and Lucius needed some time. The pack would not be out for blood but there would be less tension. He loved his pack but there were times the fact he was raised human were clear. He had been kept from his son and now every one seemed to think they had a say. He loved that Fenrir and the pack wanted to protect his son and that Helen cared about him as well. He had wanted to come to his son last night but he allowed Helen to keep him away. He was so new to this being a dad that he was scared to make a mistake. His son was nearly grown and he didn't want to push him away.

Lucius took Harry for a walk. He had spent the night with the pack and spoke to Remus. He knew the man was worried about how to be a dad. He knew the feeling all too well as he was never able to be much of one until now. Draco and Harry would forgive then mistakes as they would their sons he assured him.

Harry kissed him but he was still so nervous "Are you sure about this? I am young enough to be your son."

Lucius ran a hand down his face "I was more worried about you. Not many sixteen year olds would want a middle aged widower with a son."

Harry smiled "I don't know I would love to see Draco's face when he has to call me Papa."

Lucius broke into a smile from that and more of the tension slipped away from them both. The thought of Draco as a stepson was a bit odd. Harry reminded himself they kissed twice now. They couldn't even date really as Harry needed to remain on the veela lands for now for safety. He had liked Draco when he came that summer. He assumed if they ever got to that point that being family with Draco couldn't be too bad.

Lucius was amazed with the comment and smiled though at it. He couldn't deny he could see marriage with him in the future. Lucius had told himself after years of a loveless marriage that he wanted a proper relationship for once.

Lucius surprised him "My son will be happy to know I took his advice. It seems he and Severus were not oblivious to the looks."

Harry smiled "My brothers and Fleur tried to tell me but I thought them crazy. I guess I don't have to worried about a hex if I see your son again."

Lucius shook his head "No I think I am the only one who had to worry."

He saw Harry go pale as he was reminded of the pack. Harry knew from his dad that they had been ready to attack Lucius when he calmed him down. Harry was again scared it was another reason Lucius may change his mind. Lucius calmed him down and assured him the pack wouldn't scare him away. He mentioned he spent the night with the pack. He once used Harry's room but no longer. He slept on the couch as it was no longer a guest room.

Lucius drew him into his arms for another tender kiss. He would face a pack of rabid wolves for Harry on a full moon. He knew the pack wasn't a risk but Albus still was a problem out there. Harry would remain in hiding till he was seventeen but after he would have to see the man.

Lucius made him sit on a bench "Draco will see you at Christmas. We have all been invited to come to Fleur's family estate."

Harry was surprised as he was never allowed from the woods "I thought that was impossible."

Her family was not far from the lands and had wards. He was reminded his dad had custody so there was no legal issue. Harry and his dad would be with the pack as well but they celebrated the winter solstice instead. The twins would be coming as well and Moody hoped it would be safe to tell Tonks and her parents. Tonks had her suspicions he knew but didn't push. She knew he would tell her when it was safe for Harry.

Harry smiled when asked what he wanted "My new home and a certain pesky blonde were enough a gift for me. But it would be nice to see the others."

* * *

Helen and Fleur had been worried about Harry. The old woman had seen the looks as well. They were happy Harry calmed down and was talking to Lucius. Like the wolves Lucius had been known to Helen for years. She knew him to be a good man and he would never hurt Harry. Her concern now was on Remus who she could see was upset. She had known him a long time and knew she had to find out what was up.

Remus sat perched on the rail and at first he showed no reaction. With someone else she may have thought they simply hadn't heard her. She knew of course with his hearing that wasn't the case. The man was simply composing his thoughts before he turned.

Helen handed him some tea "I told you some time away would do your son some good."

Remus kept his calm "It wasn't your business to tell me. I know I just got him but I don't need you or Fenrir telling me how to raise my son."

Helen was a bit taken back by the venom in his tone "I apologize about telling you not to come. My daughter tells me the same thing."

She knew Remus was upset but there was more to it. She knew she had over stepped her boundaries the night before. Apoline had indeed told her more then once to back off as she was a mother now. Helen knew though that Remus would have come talked to her calmly if that was the only issue.

Helen put a hand on his arm "I know you are doing an amazing job with your son. He has settled in so well due to you."

Remus wouldn't look up "No one seems to trust me with my own son. Fenrir doesn't try to parent other pups."

They came down to the root of it now Helen knew. Harry inherited a lot from his dad including an inability to see what was right in front of him. He knew Fenrir cared about him because he was his alpha but more because he turned him. Helen could see a very obvious reason Fenrir took such an interest in Harry.

Helen made him look up "He doesn't doubt your skill. That man's concern for you is beyond a member of his pack. It is natural he'd extend that to Harry."


	20. mail censorship

Both Remus and his son had men on the mind when they went home. Helen had all but told Remus that Fenrir was interested in him. He was sure the man cared about him but because of his parents and feeling responsible for biting him. He had never thought the man's interest could be in him as a mate. He knew Fenrir was an odd alpha in that he had never chosen a mate and had cubs. Helen thought he was as blind as his son to what was right in front of him. He couldn't deny she may be right. He had never even considered finding love again after Harry's Papa. He knew Regulus would want him to be happy and find love again. He had just been devastated by the loss of fiancé and son and never sought to risk his heart again. Now he had his son back but he was still unsure.

As they came back home Remus saw Fenrir. He knew it may not even be an issue as he wasn't sure Helen was right. Fenrir had never voiced an interest in him. Lucius was silent too but because of Harry's age mainly. He wasn't sure as Fenrir was always one to be up front about things. The alpha was never coy.

Fenrir came over to them "Are you okay pup?"

Harry nodded his head "Lucius just took me by surprise. I care about him too."

Fenrir smiled "Good. He has been a friend of our pack for a long time and I wouldn't want to have to rip him apart. I am happy you spoke."

Harry saw Silver and some of his friends waiting for him. He knew they would have been worried but they would also be like most teens were. They would wan to know what happened and how. Fenrir saw them as well and motioned for Harry to go and join his friends.

As Harry passed him he whispered to Fenrir "Being impulsive works for werewolves just as much as humans I am certain."

Fenrir was a bit surprised by that as he knew what Harry was insinuating "Go and talk to the other teens."

Remus stood and watched the two together for a moment. He was not close enough to hear what his son had said to Fenrir. He could see the man was red in the cheeks and not from anger. Lucius had thought not long ago about if wolves could blush and Fenrir in particular. Remus knew they could blush and be just as uncomfortable. But he too had never seen such a reaction from the man in all the time he knew him.

Fenrir turned back to Remus and came over to him. He knew he had over stepped the night before. It wasn't the first time but he was more nervous then he usually was. And he knew it wasn't simply because Remus was newly returned to them. He hadn't grown up in this way and he too was learning as his son was.

Fenrir smiled slightly "I apologize if I went too far last night. I care about your son and I forget it is not my place to parent him. I just want you both happy."

Remus had simmered since Helen and was calming even more now "I appreciate how much you care. But I do need to work out being a dad for myself."

Fenrir's smile spread "You are amazing with him as you would with other pups. You were a born father."

This time it was Remus who couldn't help but blush at the comment. It seemed Lucius wasn't the only one who could react like a teen still. He hadn't had someone make him blush and feel like this since Regulus. He couldn't deny though a bit scared by it.

Fenrir was the one to surprise Remus when he kissed him "I know you want to focus on your son for now and I respect that. But I want you to know."

Remus didn't run off like his son had but returned the kiss "My son needs me now but I am not opposed to this."

As they spoke for a time most of the pack noticed but said nothing. Many of the elders had been waiting for Fenrir to choose a mate. It left them uneasy he had no child to follow after him. They had all thought perhaps Harry but they doubted he would be bit now he was with a human. He would always have a place among them though.

Fenrir watched as Remus went to see his son and thought a moment about Regulus. "I will take care of them as I know you would have."

* * *

Lucius hated having to go back and forth. His son though was as important to him as any thing in the world. He also knew he couldn't make Albus suspicious. The man could not come into veela lands but there were other ways. If the man had any idea where Harry was or who helped him he would become more of a threat then ever. Lucius had to worry about his own son who was at school. He knew though his brother would make sure Draco was safe at all costs.

He went to the school not long before Christmas. He had never been this active as a school governor during the war. Albus he was happy to see was not able to get away with every thing any more. The governors seemed to get letters all the time but most of them they put aside or one of them may as live at school.

Albus attempted not to glare at him when he came into the room. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?"

Lucius tossed a scroll down on the desk "No less then twenty sets of parents claiming you have been censoring their mail."

It seemed owls were taking an extra day to arrive. Some parents got suspicious and put security seals on their letters. A lot if not all mail coming in and out of the school was being read first by Albus. Many could have no connection to Harry but Albus would want to look less suspicious.

Albus didn't look fazed at all though Lucius knew he was boiling over "The school has always had the right if they believed a student was up to no good."

Lucius sneered "In war time we over looked your ways but no longer. Are you telling me you think Madam Bones is plotting to burn the school with her niece?"

One of the complainants was Madam Bones. She reported both her and her brother's letters to Susan were tampered with. The thought the woman or her niece who was a prefect and top student would be up to trouble was a laugh. Albus got away with it in war time as he only used it on kids of known death eaters.

Lucius handed him a form "You have been fined a thousand sickles. Keep this up old man and we will house a governor here at school full time."


	21. winter solstice

Winter brought some new excitement. For the first time since the summer Harry would leave the woods. He had been to the veela but never beyond. He knew it wasn't like going to even Paris but still. You could see the woods from the estate but it would still be a change for him. The twins and Malfoys were coming of course and Moody wouldn't stop till it was safe for the Tonks family. He hadn't liked lying to Tonks and her mum. Harry had only one Christmas to even call a family Christmas. It had been the last before Sirius was killed. Now he had his own family. The pack celebrated winter solstice not Christmas so they could have both.

Harry was excited about the arrival of Lucius. It seemed he was practically living at school because of Albus. His dad reminded him when he was seventeen he'd be able to come and go safely so he could see Lucius more. It had been nearly a month but Lucius used a spell so he had a journal too. They were in constant contact.

On the day of the solstice Harry had a special gift for his dad "I hope you like."

Remus smiled "You know any thing from you is special cub. But you didn't have to."

Harry had two but the main one he gave today "It's not exactly much yet but you can't take it back."

Remus was amazed when he watched his cub turn. He had a feeling Harry intentionally did transformations in partss as of late. His son wasn't a full wolf yet but his entire body was covered in fur and his nose was now a snout. When Harry turned around he could see he even had the start of a tail. He was amazed at how quick as the marauders took a year. He was reminded Harry had proper training and was surrounded by shifters.

Back in human form fully Harry was worried his dad would be angry. He swore Fenrir or an older wolf was always with him or Lucius when there. Remus simply took his son into his arms and told him how proud he was of him.

Fenrir appeared in the door "Should I be worried about a hex? He was just wanting to surprise you and I thought it safer then alone."

Remus shook his head "No it was a perfect gift and I like you two together."

Harry watched them and he wished for some mistle toe. He knew his dad was in part holding off because of him. Remus knew his fiancé would have been happy he was moving on. There was room enough in Remus' heart and in the after life for both of them. But Remus wasn't sure about his son. Harry just got him and he wasn't sure his cub would want to share him any time soon. And a bit of doubt if Harry would think he was betraying Harry's Papa.

His son knew both though. He loved to hear about his Papa but his dad had been alone for so many years. Fenrir already felt like a part of their family and not just as part of the pack. He would be happy for his dad. He had been off with Silver and not seen Fenrir took his advice to be impulsive.

He cleared his throat "I am off to meet up with Silver before lunch. I can try and transfigure some mistle toe if needed."

Remus was stunned when his son left "How is it he can be so blind about Lucius and not now?"

Fenrir handed him his own gift and one for his son as well "I have no idea where he gets it from."

Remus blushed as he more then knew what Fenrir meant by that comment. He turned to his own gift and found a beautiful wood pendant. He knew Fenrir hadn't bought it but carved it. The pendant looked like a hoop but was formed from a dog and wolf. The dog looked like Regulus when in form. The wolf was for his son officially but could also have been for Fenrir. Remus knew hiss son's gift was the same. But the wolf on Harry's was Remus.

Fenrir clasped the chain it was on around Remus' neck. "I know he will always be a part of you. I just hope to share your heart one day."

* * *

Draco hadn't minded his dad at school almost full time. After years of distance it was nice to be close. But he knew that it was not a good thing. Most of Albus' meddling had to do with finding Harry where ever he was. Once he knew where Harry was he was bound to use those Harry loved to draw him out. He also knew his dad hadn't been to France in almost a month. He never thought he would have approved of Harry dating his dad not much less encourage it but he was. He was disappointed his Uncle would not be able to come for Christmas. He was forced into chaperoning for the season.

Draco looked to find a way to see Hermione before he left. She wasn't able to come with them to France for Christmas. He knew she had a gift for Harry and it would be easier for him to take it. Albus had sworn he stopped reading mail but that man you believed at your peril all too often.

Hermione was able to meet him in the room of requirements "I am so jealous. I wish I could come but Albus knows my parents are on a conference in Tokyo."

Draco took the package "I would say you at least have a break from the red heads but I hear they are staying. Perhaps you can get detention."

Hermione laughed "Your Uncle never even found a reason more then twice to give me one. But the twins saw me well out fitted."

He had never taken her for one for pranks but she had got into the swing of it. The broom was not the only fun she had with Ron. She may have been a bookworm like Ravenclaws but he thought she had a bit of Slytherin in her too. She smiled when he told her just that.

Hermione knew she had to go "Maybe I can intentionally get one from your Uncle and get some pointers. Can you imagine a muggle born Slytherin?"

Draco shrugged "There have been enough half bloods in the past. But I can talk to my Uncle so you don't risk having to clean cauldrons."

Hermione snorted "Considering the way those two have been fawning over me cauldrons may not be too bad. They think I have a short memory."

Even before she knew where Harry was Hermione was pissed. Her former boyfriend had insinuated Harry had used the imperius on them. Not to mention he took money to be friends with Harry. And then every thing since September as well. But then again no one ever accused either Ron or Ginny of being loyal or all that smart. Ginny was not as bad as her brother. She was no longer working for Albus but she had taken money like Ron.

Someone saw them both come out even though they waited intervals. "Now I wonder what those two were up to in there?"


	22. delacaur estate

Though he loved his new home and the veela town Harry was so excited. He had never been to a wizarding estate before. Grimmauld was the closest thing he had come though he knew he owned a lot from James and his Papa. Harry was told Fleur had an older brother who was in politics who he would meet with his wife and two kids. Harry was also looking forward to having Lucius for two weeks. He hadn't seen Draco since they kissed but Lucius swore his son was fine with it. He actually said that both his son and brother teased him about the looks before they kissed.

Harry and his dad would miss the pack but they spent the solstice with them. Fenrir had been invited to come but he said no. It would be safer for Harry even with the wards. Besides the pack didn't celebrate such holidays. Remus and his son were the only human and once humans in the pack. The others were all purebloods.

Remus noticed his son looked a bit nervous "I promise the estate is not far and we could walk there. You are as safe on the estate as in the woods."

Harry laughed a bit "I know I am being foolish. It just has been so long since I left the woods."

Remus kissed him "I know it has been hard but when you turn seventeen you will have more freedom."

Returning the kiss he assured his dad that he knew and understood. Really it was no different. If back in the UK he would be in the school but for the rare town trips. His weekends with Fleur and her grandmother and other times for lessons were like Hogsmeade trips. Now that he had friends and actually spent the last full moon with the pack for once it was becoming easier. He would never be bitten as he would be with Lucius but he'd always have a home to come back to.

They apparated to the estate for precaution. Harry saw beyond the vineyards of the estate you could in fact see the woods. Apoline like her daughters spent a lot of her childhood in the woods. Her mother didn't move back till Apoline was an adult but Helen's family was there.

Harry was pelted with a snow ball as they went up the front walk "What?"

Fred appeared from behind a snow fort "Couldn't resist little brother."

Harry lobbed his own at him "Remind me why you were invited again?"

George came out "Oh we know you would cry without us. But then again lover boy should be here soon and could comfort you."

Blush rose in Harry's cheeks. Draco was not the only one he was seeing for the first time since he started seeing Lucius. Like him though the twins had noticed the looks and with Fleur had been trying to convince Harry of them. He knew the twins would support him with almost any one. He had been told by George if it was a choice between Harry dating Ron or a banshee it may be a toss up. Harry thought he would rather become a monk if those were his options.

He smiled inside when he saw the Malfoys among the other blondes. Fleur's father and brother stood out with their dark hair. Her brother Paul's wife and their two little boys even had pale hair. Harry was reminded veela traits rarely passed in males and assumed that could include coloring.

Draco came over to him "So am I going to have to call you Papa one day?"

Harry looked like he may choke on that But he managed a laugh "Only if you want me to have your dad cut you out of the will."

Draco laughed and handed him a package "I knew the twins brought some of the others but Hermione sent this."

Harry knew how disappointed she was not to come and he was too. He thought Draco lost his mind when he said Hermione was becoming an honorary snake. He knew using mudblood was a cover but still. He couldn't deny when Draco told him what she had been up to that she changed a lot. She wasn't the same girl who in first year was more upset about the risk of being expelled then at almost being killed by Fluffy. The twins added she had become one of their best testers.

Fleur went over to Remus as Harry was talking. "I received an odd letter this morning. A certain former acquaintance suddenly wants to have lunch with me tomorrow."

* * *

Albus hadn't been sure what to make of it. Ron had made no secret he was pissed at his former girlfriend and there was a good chance he was just trying to make trouble for her. There was no reason she would be meeting with Draco and Ron even admitted they were in the same area but different times. There was no love lost between the Malfoys and Harry. But he wondered Severus always seemed to hate Harry but he was one of the few who could have got him out. He would have needed aid and perhaps Lucius was it. But that opened so many more questions. He still thought Tonks and her mother had to be involved.

He decided he needed to see what he could get from Hermione. She may have broken up with Ron but she was a brown noser to the bone. She didn't know the truth about Harry and he was sure he could find out more from her. The little fool would only be too happy to help him out.

He was surprised to find she had detention "Severus was it really necessary to give a detention during break?"

Severus looked up from his potion "She was loitering where she should not be. School rules I shouldn't have to remind you go all year around."

He looked to Hermione who seemed to be cleaning cauldrons. Some teachers often thought the man gave detentions only to get some free work done for him. Hermione had actually been helping on a potion but when alerted Albus was on his way she took up the customary task.

Albus motioned "I am sure she has done enough. This the season and all."

Severus scowled at the man "And a lovely season too sticking me with the brats."

Albus shook his head "I am sure we could live without you for a day or two. I am sure Lucius and his son are more acceptable company in your mind."

Lucius and his son had left the moment holidays began. If the two did help free Harry in any way he doubted they were still involved. He had eyes and ears on Moody and the others. Andromeda took some time from work but it seems because her husband and daughter were ill. They had not left their home his spies said. The twins vanished before he could have them followed and Moody threw off any. He held out some slim hope Severus may be key and Ron was not such a fool.

Severus shook his head "He and Draco went away for some one on one time. Now if you'll excuse us Hermione has four more to complete before dinner."

review


	23. surprise meals

Fleur was surprised and on edge when she got the letter. It was the first time she had heard from her former fiancé since she moved home. They hadn't parted on very good terms at all. Bill hadn't been willing to stand up to his woman was controlling and made no secret she didn't approve of Fleur. Fleur knew Molly was a good person and tried to get along with. The woman cared about her kids but she took it too far. She needed to know when her kids were grown up and could make their own choices. Fleur worried if they married the woman would control where they married and how many kids they had. She still loved Bill in a way but they could never be. The tension over the problems with the family was.

She focussed on the holiday as best as she could. She had spoken to Remus and Lucius out of concern. The twins like Lucius thought they covered their tracks coming. Fleur wasn't sure if it had any thing to do with Harry. She thought that it simply seemed odd he was wanting to see her. She didn't want to ruin the holiday for Harry.

Christmas eve a surprise arrived with Moody "If we were muggles I would need to consider a red suit."

Harry was confused "The twins are here already."

Moody had of course brought them for Harry's birthday "I hope these three will be as welcome."

Tonks had come in with a couple Harry never met before. He knew they must be Andromeda and Ted. The woman when she came closer eerily looked a lot like Bella. He was reminded they were sisters of course. Tonks took more after her father who would have fit the Santa role more then Moody. They were his family since Sirius adopted him. He had been told Tonks and her mum would be told when it was safe but this was a surprise.

Thanks to Moody it looked like the three were home recovering from an illness. Tonks and her mum suspected all along Moody had a role in this. He simply assured them Harry was safe and they would know when it was safe.

Tonks took Harry into her arms "I am a bit shocked to learn you have been living with the Delacaurs. But Alastor told me you had a surprise."

Harry realized they hadn't been told about Remus "I haven't been living here. I live with my dad."

Tonks was confused until Remus came to his son's side "Remus?"

Like most of the world her and her parents thought him dead. She had hoped like Harry and Sirius that he was alive out there. When Sirius died and he never came back especially for Harry she had her doubts. Her and her parents had known him since he was a teen through her cousin. As she hugged the man she was happy Harry was right. It made more sense Harry was here but there were more questions.

They were led into the sitting room and Harry's words finally took root. Harry had said he was home with his dad. They knew how close the two were but it sounded more then that bond. They didn't think so much changed in such a short time.

Remus looked to Andromeda "I know you have never had a problem with Harry being the Black heir. But he is not by adoption."

Andromeda could have as the oldest in her branch contested Harry as heir but hadn't "You and Sirius? No."

Harry answered "No my Papa was Regulus."

Remus gave a quick run down of the history. Even if Andromeda or even Draco wanted to contest his inheritance before they couldn't now. Harry was the only living member of Orion's family. Harry would have to die before any others had a claim. Andromeda and Tonks always welcomed Harry into the family and even if Draco had wanted the money his claim was too distant. The family was shocked but happy to have Remus back and to learn Harry was a Black for real.

Andromeda turned her attention to the others "The twins I get but what are my former brother in law and nephew doing here?"

Remus gave a mischievous grin "Lucius helped in the rescue but you will have to ask my son why he continues to hang about."

Blush rose in Harry's cheeks and those around him couldn't help but laugh. Really Remus had mentioned Lucius was a friend of the pack for a long time. But it was obvious from his comment and Harry's color that it had more to do with him. Andromeda thought it a bit off that her sister's former husband was now dating their cousin's son. Remus had no problems with it though and Lucius was a good man unlike her sister.

Tonks shrugged when Harry looked nervous "Sirius may have been a bit wary but it's kind of cool. As long as he doesn't hurt you of course."

* * *

A few days into the New Year Fleur agreed to lunch with Bill. She had no idea why he had come and she would be on guard around him. He was a good man but like his parents he was too easy to follow Albus and his plans. If he was here for Albus both Remus and Lucius reminded her they didn't want him suspicious at all. He would think it off she refused to see him at all. They may not have been happy when they broke up but there were still feelings.

Fleur met him in Paris. She was surprised he was out of the UK but it turns out she was not the only reason he was in France. He had an interview with the bank here. He loved working for the bank but not the desk job back home. He would be able to do more field work here in France.

Fleur walked over to his table "William."

He stood to help her with her chair "Fleur I am happy you came."

She looked unsure but she was there. Bill loved her a lot and probably the stupidest moment in his life was letting her go. He had been away from home so long and hadn't wanted to cause tension. Bill moved out soon after she left and part of the thought to move was to get back some independence he lost.

Fleur was surprised by that "I thought you were happy to be home in the UK. I suggested we move."

Bill sighed "I know and I wish I took your advice then. I love my mother but I have been independent too long."

It was a shame Fleur thought out loud that he hadn't thought like that when she was there. He had allowed his mother to walk all over her. She was happy to be training to be a healer but could have in the UK too. She hoped Bill was not under the impression all would be forgiven and she would take him back. If she did Molly would still be her mother in law one day and Fleur doubted any thing would change.

Bill took her hand and could admit he hoped. He planned to take the job either way. He wanted a fresh start with her. If she eve was crazy enough to le him propose again he would stand up to his mum. He was a grown man after all.

Fleur sighed "You know I had other problems beyond her meddling. The twins were not the only ones who disapproved of how Harry was treated."

Bill grimaced "I know. And to be quite honest I can't take any more of it. Albus has convinced both Ron and Ginny to spy for him."

She heard the honesty when he said he and his parents were worried Harry was in trouble. They may have not seen him as a son but his parents cared. Bill hadn't known Harry well enough either way. But the family did owe him two blood debts. He knew Fleur always liked Harry since he saved her sister.

Bill confided "I hope where ever he is he is careful about Hermione. Albus mentioned to my dad he thinks her and Snape were involved some how."

review


	24. alcove interactions

Hermione was a bit surprised when she got Harry's message. It warned her that Albus was suspicious about her and Severus. She thought back and realized Severus had slipped up. When Albus came and she was in her fake detention Severus called her Hermione. Other teachers may have but never Professor Snape. The man only ever showed such informality with members of his own house. He would never have with a lion and especially not one of Harry's friends. Hermione was already under watch but Severus had remained out of it until now. The more people Albus suspected the more risk.

Hermione knew she had to be on guard. Harry assured her Draco would warn his Uncle and for now he had to be careful. Hermione had spoken to her parents about Beauxbautons. She didn't want to worry them but convinced them a year abroad was not uncommon. Lucius promised to help her transfer if she chose.

Ron caught sight of her the day the others were coming back "Looking for your new boyfriend? I never thought you had such low standards."

Hermione had to laugh considering he was her last one "Am I supposed to know what you are going on about?'

Ron sneered "I caught you and the slime ball snake coming out of the room of requirements. Must be using Snape to set up your rendezvous."

Hermione thought back and remembered meeting Draco just before the holidays. She had given him Harry's gift as she couldn't come to France. Harry told her Draco was such a good owl he would have her gift when he came back. Sending owls had of course become too much of a risk. She knew she wasn't the only one who may move to France for next year. Draco would miss his Uncle and friends but the risk and spying were a lot.

Ron couldn't believe she was whoring herself with a Malfoy. He hadn't understood why she was so loyal to Harry. He saw now that the little slut had cared little about Harry in all of this. She had been looking for a rich boy toy and when she found one she dumped him.

Hermione felt like smacking him "Even if that was true I think my tastes have improved. Buckbeak would be a step up from you."

Ron called after her "I wonder what boy wonder would think about you dating the ferret?"

Hermione stormed off but she found herself pulled into an alcove "What?"

Draco quieted her "Sorry but thought this was safer."

He had spoken with his Uncle about Fleur's warning. For now Draco was the go between as it was less unlikely to see them together. He found it slightly amusing that Ron seemed to think they were an item now. Considering Harry and his dad were going at it he didn't doubt Harry would have been fine with it. Ron and Hermione only dated for a bit before they broke up. Draco had no idea how Hermione ever went for such a fool.

Hermione knew why he pulled her in but it still felt a bit strange for him to be that close. They were both aware of what the alcoves were used for. And though Hermione never had she had no doubt Draco did. She also thought it may add to the rumours.

Draco couldn't deny she may be right on both "It might be a good cover. If we are thought to be lovers no one would question why we are together."

Hermione snorted "The Prince of Slytherin and the Gryffindor book worm? I doubt any one but Ron would be fooled."

Draco shrugged "My house knows mine was all an act. And you know we could make it believable."

Draco surprised her by pulling her into a kiss. Her first thought was no one could see the show and her second was that she liked the kiss. It was nothing like the bumbling kisses she shared with Ron. The only thing close had been Viktor. But none of Viktor's lasted more then a moment.

Draco was thinking the same thing about liking the kiss. He turned to leave "I don't think it would be a problem at all."

* * *

Harry had been a bit worried about Fleur. He knew she would never tell Bill about him or let it slip. He hadn't known her well before but since that summer he came to care about her In a way he looked at her and Gabrielle like cousins or closer even then that. He had spoken to her about Bill and knew their break up had been rough. She had loved Bill so much and still did but it had been too much. The tension around Harry and the issues with his mum were over whelming.

Fleur could admit she was thinking of going out with him again. She had heard the honesty when he spoke of Harry and promised to stand up to his mum. It would be a long time before marriage she would even consider again but she loved him.

Harry was with her one afternoon to learn about plant lore "Have you decided?"

Fleur looked at him "I have told him I will have dinner. You know he was never apart of the rest."

Harry assured her he knew "I am more worried about you then me. I don't want you hurt.'

Even if Bill had sided with his parents on Harry his answer would be the same. He looked at his own boyfriend and how those who loved him were willing to over look certain things to make him happy. He was just not certain Bill could. Bill wasn't like the twins who could walk away from the family.

Fleur nodded "I know but if he is willing to stand up to them it makes a difference. Many people don't like their in laws. You're lucky."

Harry snorted "Because Lucius' parents are dead? I remind you he has a son who is six weeks older then me."

Smirking Fleur reminded him that Draco was in full support. He had actually pointed out to his love sick father how blind he was being in all of this. Lucius was the one who had not only Remus and the pack but also the Blacks and the twins to worry about.

A reply from Harry was cut off from Helen who had come "Fleur you need to go home to the manor right away."

review


	25. terror strikes

Fleur was worried about her family. The family knew the risk Albus posed when they helped with Harry. Until Christmas time it hadn't really been any one but her and her grandmother. It was her parents who suggested Harry and Remus come for Christmas. She headed for the manor with her heart racing through her chest. She should have been suspicious when Bill came down or so she tried to tell herself. But Bill had come and taken a new work down here. He didn't seem to be working for Albus and she thought him to be genuine. And she had never mentioned Harry other then Bill agreeing he was one reason for their tension.

They hadn't been able to tell her what was wrong just that she was needed at home. As she came into the manor she felt the panic radiating through the manor and knew it was worse then she thought. She noticed an auror but it was Moody.

Her attention went to her brother who had never looked so upset. "Paul what's wrong?"

Paul was shaking "Antonia and Philippe are missing."

Fleur could see six month old Anson was in her mother's arms. The news her sister in law and older nephew were missing was a shock. The Delacaurs sent their kids to muggle school since there was no hedge witch school in the area. Little Philippe was only three but he had been going to a pre-school class one afternoon a week. It was really a mommy and me class. Antonia should have been home over an hour ago.

There was no proof she had been abducted so they couldn't go to the aurors. She was an adult and being missing for an hour was nothing. But the entire family had been so careful since Christmas. They had summoned Moody to help.

Apoline brought her Anson "You are to take him to your grandmother. Gabrielle is already on her way."

Fleur looked at her younger nephew "I will take him but there must be something I can do to help."

Paul kissed his son and her "We don't know if this has anything to do with Harry. And I would feel better if I knew at least one of my sons was safe."

Fleur knew they were all pretty sure it had to do with Harry. They had no idea how Albus would know Fleur and her family were part. Fleur's mind went to Bill once again and she felt this sickening pit. She hoped he wasn't involved because she was still in love with him. If he was part of this she couldn't forgive herself. She tried to keep faith as she couldn't see Bill being involved in the kidnapping of her sister in law and a three year old.

Moody and Lucius were both going to do any help they could. Moody was calling in any personal favours and Lucius was sending in his men as well. Gabrielle should have been safe at school but they were taking no chances. Madam Maxime was an old family friend and was allowing it.

Fleur was handed a shrunken bag "I promise he will be safe but please keep me informed. You know how much I love Philippe and Toni."

Paul nodded "I promise we will. Neither you or Harry are to blame yourself. We knew what we were getting into."

Moody stopped her before she left "Keep this from Harry as long as you can. The last thing we need is Harry risking it all."

Harry's dad had every right to him but Albus obviously cared little about the laws. Harry wasn't only rich but he had far too much power. Albus lost control of Harry's two seats as well as the obvious power of his name. He would of course not kidnapped them himself as he would not risk prison. But they had no doubt Albus would swoop in as the hero and offer help in finding them. They knew Albus would try something but assumed it would be someone like Hermione. But too many people back home would see. Paul wanted his wife and son home but he agreed with Moody on the Harry topic.

Helen was waiting when Fleur got back and Gabrielle was with her "I know you girls are worried but they will be back safe."

Fleur looked around as Harry had been there when she left "Where is he?"

Helen explained Remus had come and taken his son home. Harry had been told Bill had been wanting to see Fleur and causing a stir. He seemed to believe them for now but they needed to find the two of them. Harry would know something was up soon.

Helen took her great grandson into her arms "Antonia and your nephew will be okay. I know they will be home soon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill was happy when he got an owl from Fleur. He hadn't moved back to France just for her. He had been sick of his desk position as well as itching for independence again from his family. He loved being back in the field and he didn't even mind cooking for himself. He hoped Fleur would give him a chance and she told him she would consider it. He was a bit surprised how quickly she was in contact with him.

He met her in the park where she asked to meet him. He was confused why she chose the place but he had come. He kept looking at his watch as Fleur was usually on time for every thing. He finally saw a Delacaur but it wasn't the one he had been expecting.

He had only met Paul once "What are you doing here?"

Paul came over to him "I sent the owl not my sister. What does your boss want?"

Bill was confused from all of this "My boss? I work for the bank."

Paul snarled "Albus. My sister thinks you innocent but I don't. You just happen to arrive a week before my wife and son disappear?"

Shock ran through Bill when he heard the words. He knew Paul and his wife had two little boys. He hadn't seen them but Fleur spoke of them. The youngest one wasn't even born when they had broken up. He had no idea what was happening.

Bill tried to calm him down "I don't have any thing to do with Albus. I wouldn't hurt any of Fleur's family. I love her."

Paul's shoulders fell a bit "You and your family are loyal to him. I know he is looking for Harry. You swear you don't know?"

Bill nodded "I swear on my magic I am not involved with that man. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Fleur and I know how much she loves your sons."

He had known Albus was having some melt down over Harry. The twins and those who truly cared about him never seemed worried. Bill had a feeling they all knew where he was and was safe. From what the twins said Harry was abused at home. Bill thought if he was safe where he was he should remain.

Bill was sick when he heard they had been missing for three days "I will help any way I can. I meant it when I said I loved your sister."

review


	26. tarnished knight

Remus tried to keep it from his son as long as possible. Harry had become concerned. Remus was happy when Lucius arrived. He may have been some what reluctant about them but he knew Lucius could be a comfort to his son. He also hoped Lucius could offer them a hand with this. Harry would blame himself if any thing happened to the two of them. Remus prayed they were safe and Albus would only use this to look the hero and convince Harry to come back. As far as they could tell Albus didn't suspect Remus was alive or his son with him. It seemed the man was sure he was with Fleur's family or Beauxbautons. Madam Maxime would do a favour for the family if asked and Albus knew it. Albus knew where Fenrir's pack was but had made no attempt at contact with them.

Lucius' arrival normally would have made Harry smile. The man he was falling in love with could never visit too often. But Remus knew hi son was aware something was wrong when he looked only with suspicion. Lucius loved to be spontaneous in the past but with Harry there was too much risk.

Harry accepted kiss but no more "What is wrong? Hermione or Draco?"

Lucius calmed him "They are both safe. They have your cloak and map. As well as Severus."

Remus finally spoke "Fleur's sister in law and older son are missing. They disappeared after pre-school three days ago."

Harry's head spun and he had to be helped into a chair. He remembered being with Helen when Fleur was called home. He had been brought back here before Fleur came back. They had sworn that he had nothing to worry about. Bill had come to the manor again and was putting up a fuss and wouldn't leave till he spoke to Fleur. Harry had been told about the meal she had with him. He knew Fleur was still very much in love.

They told him Bill had been confronted. He swore he would never work for Albus especially in this. He wouldn't hurt Fleur and he knew what her family meant to her. He was even willing to help. Paul and the others believed him.

Remus explained "You are going to go and stay with the family for now."

Harry was confused "I won't put them in more danger. I doubt they would want me. Their daughter in law and grandson are....."

Fleur's voice cut him off "It isn't your fault. My family wants them back but we won't sacrifice you either."

Fleur had come into the hut in time to hear the last. Harry being at the manor would hopefully help. Albus knew Harry was in France so there wasn't a point trying to deny it now. He didn't know where though or with whom. Harry would be just as safe on the estate as he was here. For now he might be needed to deal with Albus. It would be safer for now if Albus didn't learn the truth of it.

Harry was worried Albus would try and take him. His dad though reminded him Sirius hadn't known Remuss was alive before he was killed. He held out hope that his best friend was alive like Harry had. But with the encouragement of those like Severus he had taken precautions.

Lucius showed him forms "Though Albus of course ignored them Sirius named Andromeda as your guardian in case he and your dad were both dead."

Harry was reminded of the horror of the summer before rescued "But dad is alive."

Remus shook his head "Legally I am dead Albus saw to that. Moody went to Andromeda for some help."

Andromeda signed forms giving over temporary custodial care of Harry to Apoline and her husband. It was stated in the papers the intention was for Harry to attend Beauxbautons in the Fall. Translation spells had limits so it had been agreed Harry would do home study for a year to pick up French. Madam Maxime was happy to help out. And had actually added Harry was welcome to a spot in the Fall for real. Harry may consider it especially with Hermione considering a move if it was safe. He would be a senior so he could leave evenings and weekends to be with his dad and the pack.

Remus held his son to him "I hope it won't be too long but you're safe. The wards are strong. And both Lucius and Moody have men on it."

Harry hated being away from his dad one reason he wasn't anxious for school but he would go "I will do anything to get them back."

No matter how much they told him not to blame himself he did. Until Fleur's family was safe he would feel guilt over this. Those who loved him knew him all too well. They swore they would not only get the two back but ensure that Harry was safe from him once and for all.

Lucius was to take him "I promise I have put all my resources behind you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill had been brought to the estate. Even before asked he took an oath on his magic. He swore he was neither working for Albus nor would he betray them. They wanted to believe him but he more then understood. He would have done the same if the tables had been turned. He wasn't using it but he hoped he could show Fleur he was still the man she loved. But either way he would do any thing he could to help now.

He was surprised to find he wasn't the only Weasley at the manor. He had his suspicions of course that the twins had known where Harry was all this time. He knew from Paul that Harry was either at the estate or they knew where he was. He was a bit confused at how and why Harry would be with them.

George spotted him "Glad to know another one of us has some integrity."

Bill sighed "I wish I listened to you two sooner. I may not have thrown away the love of my life."

George and Fred had once felt like him and wanted to believe the best. But like Bill they hadn't only come to see the Harry issue. The twins hadn't chosen to break off contact with their family. Their family made the choice over their shop and other choices.

Bill looked around "Where is Harry?"

It was Harry who answered having just arrived "I'm here."

Bill turned to him "I haven't really had the chance to know you but I hope you know I was never a part of this."

Harry may have doubted but it wasn't the twins who convinced him. Fleur had spoken to him a lot about Bill. They had shared stories when Harry needed someone other then his dad to talk to about Lucius. The twins had always been like big brothers but for the first time he felt like he had a sister now.

Before anything else could be said Moody arrived "Albus the knight in shinning armour rode into Paris. He wants to see Harry."


	27. Albus meets

Harry was nervous to see the man but he knew what he had to do. Lucius and Moody both swore he would never be alone with the man. Lucius for obvious reasons couldn't come with him. He wouldn't only put Harry but his son and brother at risk as well. Harry knew his dad and Lucius would have been with him if he could. Moody was escorting him as well as Apoline. He no longer had to hide he helped. The paper work stated Andromeda was involved so the link was obvious. Albus also knew a member of the order had to be involved in taking Harry and it was better he thought Moody. They didn't need him suspecting any one else.

The family had a town home in Paris. Albus was told they would meet him there. Albus wasn't pleased but it had been a compromise. They offered to meet him at Beauxbautons instead. Harry could not be taken from either but the school he would have had more of an audience.

Albus entered the house and his eyes went to Moody "I should have known you were involved in taking him."

Moody smiled "Taking him Albus? You make it sound like I kidnapped him. You aren't accusing a senior auror of kidnapping?"

Albus sneered at him "You took him in the middle of the night. You lied when I sent you to collect him on his birthday."

Moody shrugged "I believe all you asked Albus was where was Harry. I told you he was gone which he was."

Albus was a man who had made a career out of bending the truth when ever it suited him. He had got away with it during the war because he was the leader. The ministry were not the only ones who had problems with him. And Lucius got a bad wrap as he was the head governor. He was the one who spoke for the others. But when he came to school it was with the full support of the body. Even among his staff even the ever loyal Minerva had been known to question him.

Albus had yet to see Harry but he knew he was here some where. He knew what ever they had told Harry to turn him against Albus would not keep Harry from coming. He would of course be worried about Fleur and her family. He still had no idea how.

He looked to Apoline and back "I am happy to help but I will be taking Harry home."

Moody shook his head "You have no rights to Harry. You ignored Andromeda had custody of Harry. She has decided he will go to school here."

Albus tried to calm him "Andromeda doesn't even know Harry. That is clear by her sending him away. He can't be happy here."

It was Harry who answered "I am very happy here sir. Fleur's parents have been amazing and I adore her nephews."

Of course Albus would know Fleur didn't live at the manor. And Gabrielle was away at school. He had only met Antonia and Philippe at Christmas but he wasn't lying. He had come to care about the whole family because of Fleur. And even if he didn't know the kidnapping was because of him he would want to see them safe. It made him sick Albus would use a woman and an innocent little boy as pawns. He of course would never have kidnapped them himself but he was behind this.

Albus looked at Harry and something was so different about him. He was sure Harry was filled with stories. Andromeda may have been cast out for marriage to a muggle born but she was a traditional witch. She had refused to be in the order and was known to be opposed to Tonks being in it.

Albus put a hand on Harry's arm "I know Andromeda is grieved by her cousin's death and likely in part blames me. But you know where you belong."

Harry tried to remain calm "My Aunt has never blamed you. She thinks a chance for me to go to school where I am just a normal kid is good for me."

Albus sighed "Harry I know the fame hasn't always been easy but you have friends and quidditch. Your parents went there."

Harry stepped back "And I am sure they would want me happy. I am making friends here. But maybe once Fleur's family is safe you could see about my broom."

Albus did a bad job of hiding his discomfort over the subject. He of course had no idea where the broom even was now. Ron had pissed off his own team and the broom had been taken. He mentioned he was surprised Harry had not taken it. Of course though Harry reminded him it had been locked up. He had been worried he would wake his relatives if he went for it. He didn't mention of course the fact they were in fact not his family.

Albus knew to retreat for now "I am sure you will see soon it is safer for every one if you come home. And you will be so much happier as well."

* * *

Harry was having a rough time of it. Being away from his dad was only a small part of it. Part of what Albus had said to him was on his mind. Not the part about going back to the UK to friends like Ron and 'family' like Molly and Arthur. But his closing words about it being safer not only for him but those who cared about him. Fleur's sister in law and her son could simply be the start. Albus likely chose them to prove there was no one too innocent to be used to get him.

Apoline was quick to remind him the family was behind him. He would not sacrifice himself for them. Lucius and Moody would bring them home soon enough. This wasn't all about Harry. Albus had been controlling and ruining lives long before he was born. He needed to be stopped now before it went further.

Lucius appeared the next afternoon "Harry?"

Harry turned to him but he knew how worried Harry was when he didn't come into his arm for a kiss "Any sign of them?"

Lucius took him into his arms "Not yet. But Moody told me to meet him here. He may have a lead."

Making sure to cover his tracks to look like he was in the US Lucius had come. He had known he had to help any way he could. The family hadn't only done a lot for the man he loved Lucius knew how rough this was all on Harry. Moody had told him how the meeting with Albus had gone. It hadn't been needed as Albus said and did what he thought the old coot would do. Harry was also reacting and feeling the way Lucius knew he would.

Lucius held Harry and admitted he had spoken to Maxime about Draco transferring next year too. He hoped they would not only find the two but enough proof to nail Albus. They needed to get him away from the school. It was his one source of power and full of innocent pawns for him.

Lucius had some good or at least interesting news "Your dad isn't dead any more."

Harry remembered being told his dad was declared legally dead by Albus. "Is it safe?"

Lucius kissed him "It is. You know Cornelius loves me. It won't be public knowledge until we are ready."

If he loved Lucius Corneas loved to stick it to Albus even more. The man had made him look like a fool one too many times. He knew the old man was after his job. He had been content with the school when he had been leading the order in the war. It had been the source of his recruits and his power as well. But now with the war over the order was no more and Albus made little secret he was after more. He had a lot more in common with Voldemort then many would think.

Harry rested his head against Lucius. He wished he could say he was totally unselfish and this was all about the two missing. It was mainly but part of him wanted Albus to fall hard. The man had taken him from his dads and controlled his very life for far too long. Too many people he cared about were hurt because of him.

Lucius knew his thoughts "You know it is okay to be a bit selfish. You don't think Severus and I want to see him pay for making us spy?"

Harry knew he was right He knew his daddy wanted justice for Regulus and Sirius not to mention his son "I guess it's just hard."

Lucius ran a hand down his face "To think your life and feelings matter too? I promise you my love they do to a lot of people."

Since he was eleven Harry had known he was the BWL even if never meant to be. He had been told it was his place to one day be the hero. Very few people other then the marauders even thought he was allowed to be scared. He wanted to remind them so many times he was the 'boy' who lived. Here for the first time he had truly been able to. His dad meant more then simply having a man to call dad when he said he wanted to give his son a chance to be a kid for once.

Moody broke up the moment "I think we may have found them."


	28. missing pair

Moody was as anxious as any to find them. He couldn't believe a man he once followed would stoop so low. He knew Albus had done a lot of questionable and illegal things. He knew Lucius and Severus had been tortured into the mark and could have got them a pardon. Instead he forced a pair of teens into decades as spies. But to kidnap an innocent woman and child to get Harry was a new low even for him. Moody and most of the order was in full support of this. The others had remained in support of him even when he was questionable because of the war. But there were no such excuses to be had any more. There was no justification for this.

Moody watched the two together for a moment. Before he became involved with Tonks he would have thought nothing of interfering with the moment. He was not going soft and would hex any one who even thought it. But he knew how much stress Harry was feeling over this. And one could be more vigilant if not so on edge. That was his story and he was sticking to it. But he knew he had to break in.

Harry was relieved to see him "You found them? Please."

Moody nodded "I am certain we have. I am not sure we will have enough proof linking Albus to arrest him."

Lucius snarled "The old man will at least be ousted from the school. Merlin knows he should have been long ago."

If Lucius and Severus came forward he may face prison time but the chances were slim. The man had always known how to play just inside of the law. But they had to make sure to keep him away from kids. And he would lose some of his power base as well. Lucius knew he played with fire as the man would be even more dangerous if out of the school. But the kids within the school would not be used as pawns.

Moody revealed they had located a safe house in Calais. It seemed their contacts in the medical world thanks to Andromeda and even Fleur paid off. A healer had been summoned to a house on the coast to take care of a woman and toddler that matched the description.

Harry only felt small comfort in that "A healer? Please tell me they aren't..."

Moody shook his head "No the healer mentioned the little boy seemed to have the start of the pox. And their captor seems to be taking some care."

Lucius wasn't surprised "Albus will take every precaution. He doesn't need the death of an innocent woman and child on his hands."

Moody motioned "Apoline will be taking you back to the manor Harry. I am sure you Lucius will be coming with me."

The answer was of course obvious. Harry was reluctant to leave but he knew Lucius wasn't about to take him. Or Moody for that matter. Moody hadn't said the words but Albus was waiting to swoop in like the knight in shinning armour. Harry would rather be at the manor with his dad and others as he awaited news then here only with Apoline for company. Her mother and daughters he was close to but not her yet.

Sure enough when Lucius and Moody arrived with some aurors Albus was close behind. He brought Shacklebot and Fletcher with him. Lucius could have almost laughed at his pitiful attempt to pretend he was helping. It showed how many of the order were still willing to play along.

Albus motioned to the house "I see you got the information too. I had hoped to be able to summon more back up."

Lucius smirked "I hear there is only one man inside any ways. But maybe you can confirm that for us."

Moody silently reminded Lucius they needed to see to the hostages first "We need to move in."

They could only sense one man as well as Antonia and Philippe. They could sense all kinds of magic and knew there could be traps. They prayed Albus would not have gone over board especially since he planned to be here to be the hero of it all. The man though may want even more glory or it was possible he didn't have as much control over the man as they hoped. They advanced into the house. They found the man and before any of the others could react. Albus through a hex at the man. He missed him and made sure the man knew they were there. Before they could disarm the man he hit himself with spell.

Moody ran over to him and ran a test. He was shocked to find the man obliviated himself. Spies were known to in war time but only as last resort. The spells were so strong to ensure legimency could not be used that it was near amnesia. Moody shot a look at Albus as he had a feeling the spell was the man's idea. They were reminded why they came and needed to find Antonia and the little boy.

A voice came from a door they hadn't seen before "Looking for someone?"

* * *

Harry was back at the manor and trying to remain calm. He knew there should be no real threat but then again Albus had sacrificed lives before. Harry prayed they would all come back safe with Antonia and Philippe. His dad was at the manor and was trying to keep him calm. They knew Albus would come back with them Remus was undecided if he would show he was alive or not. Albus could come into the manor but the wards would prevent him from taking Harry.

He wasn't the only anxious one. Paul had only held it together the last week because of his family. Fleur and Gabrielle were at the manor having come that morning. Anson was too young to understand any thing other then mummy was gone and he had been in bad shape. Paul held his younger son and prayed his mummy would be home.

Harry noticed his dad vanished and was about to wonder when he saw Lucius come in. He ignored Albus but he kept from Lucius' arms for now. "Please."

Antonia appeared next to him "Paul."

Paul practically ran to her and with Anson pulled her in. He kissed her "Where is Philippe?"

Bill had come in behind and had the little boy in his arms "Here he is."

As the family was reunited Fleur went to Bill. She had no idea he was with them. Only Moody had known. The twins and Bill all wanted to be part. Moody sent the three red heads in through the back and told them to stay low and find the two if they could. Bill had found them in a comfortable room just locked and warded. He was relieved he could help bring them back safe. He loved Fleur and he'd do any thing for her family.

Lucius explained the mind charm that had been used so there was no proof. Albus was of course in total denial he played a part in this. He had his suspicions Lucius was involved before. Lucius knew he was taking a risk but so far. Albus didn't know he was in love with Harry. He was doing a favour for Severus.

Albus came over to Harry "I will be heading back to Scotland tomorrow. I am sure you can be packed by then."

Harry pulled away from the man "I'm not going any where with you. I already told you I agree with my Aunt sending me here for school."

Albus looked at the twins "I know you have some friends here but you can see them back home. You must see you can't remain."

Apoline spoke up "Harry is welcome and safe here and welcome. I believe Madam Maxime mentioned he won't be the only transfer student."

Albus looked at Lucius and assumed she meant Draco. He had no idea Hermione decided to transfer down here. The school was more academic based and even if Albus was no concern she planned to move. Albus thought Draco would be no great loss. He only wished it would mean he would not have to continue to deal with Lucius. He knew though the man wouldn't back off. He was sure he and Severus helped with Harry hoping it was a way to stick it to him finally.

He was cut off from a comment he was sure Harry would soon see where his home was by a voice he never thought to hear again. "My cub is home where he belongs old man."

review please


	29. Remus speaks

Albus was sure the man was dead. He had sent those dam wolves after him. And like every one else he thought the man would come back for Harry if alive. He knew Remus was Harry's father but he had no idea the man knew. He had been able to keep it from Sirius. The Blacks may not have all been dark but he could not have trusted any of them. Andromeda sending Harry to school here was proof. Wallburga was alive even until her grandson was four. There was little chance the old witch would have taken him but he was the son of her favourite even before Sirius took off.

Remus hadn't been sure about coming out. He knew his son was safe but he was still reluctant. But after hearing the man with his son he was sick. This was a man who had stolen his son from him. He may not have known until the couple died but he knew for over a decade.

Albus tried to hide his anger and look happy "Remus my boy where have you been?"

Remus smirked at him "Leave your pleasantries for someone who believes you. And get your hands off of my cub."

Albus moved but only back a step "You know how much I care about Harry. I am sure you agree he belongs in Scotland."

Remus stepped between them "No I think he belongs right here with me. Where he has been since the summer."

One could see realization on the man's face. He had wondered why Andromeda suddenly took an interest in Harry. He was only known to her as the adopted heir of her cousin. And Lily's memory had never been enough before for Severus to do much for Harry. But if Remus who was also a dear friend of his was involved he would be more. Lucius still stuck out even if he was friends with Severus.

Remus saw his eyes on Lucius. They knew Draco would have to be even more careful. He and Hermione both planned a move even if Albus was ousted from the school. Of course Albus didn't know Lucius' relationship with Fenrir and the pack. And like his relationship with Harry he wouldn't know.

Albus sighed "Remus we both know the ministry won't allow you to have him. Andromeda stepped way out of line handing over custody to you."

Remus sneered "I remind you old man both the couple and Sirius named me in their will."

Albus shook his head "Sirius changed his when we thought you dead. I will petition the ministry. If you hand him over I may find you a place at school."

Remus had enough of this game "I am pretty sure being my cub's father trumps any thing you have. Besides Cornelius is aware I have him."

He realized Remus knew Harry was his son. For good measure Remus threw him the letter and paternity results Lily had left behind in the vault for Regulus and the blood sample. The couple never had it tested as they were in hiding but Severus sent it to an official lab for Remus. Of course Albus had found out who Regulus' lover was the same way. Lily had trusted the old coot to return the baby if they died.

Albus was on edge. He had burned his own results and destroyed the blood sample. Since Harry had been blood adopted he was sure there was no proof. And he knew Cornelius loved to stick it to him as much as Lucius always did.

Albus appealed to Harry "You know I was protecting you. There were too many threats. I planned to tell you."

Harry was not falling for it "I had a dad and cousins and an Uncle I am sure you could have seen free. You left me with abusive relatives who aren't even mine."

Albus cut in "I am sorry about the cupboard and that maybe they spanked a bit. But you could have been with Wallburga. You know her painting."

Harry had been told "Another relative you stole from me. She likes purebloods remember. You took me from my family once but not again."

Remus may be a werewolf but he was a pureblood. His birth parents were among those born wolves like Fenrir who had magic. And like his son he had also been adopted fully by a pureblood couple. Harry wasn't sure he would have ever liked the woman but all Albus had done was remind him of more family he stole from Harry.

Remus pointed to the door "You have worn out what little welcome you had. Now get out."

Albus made no move "Lily and James loved you. They died for you. Would you throw away their sacrifice because you learned you are John Black?"

Remus stopped the man "What did you just call my son?"

Albus thrust a picture at him "John Orion Regulus Black or so the photo states. But he is Harry. Think of all the couple did for you."

Harry pointed now "I can forgive them for stealing me from my Uncle as they were trying to protect me. You are another matter. Get out."

The man left but he promised they hadn't seen the last of him. Remus would have torn the man apart but he was lookin down at the photo. He had wondered what his son looked like at birth. Or if Regulus chose a name for him. He looked at what must have been his fiancé and son the day Harry was born. They had said Regulus for a middle name. And of course John for Remus' adoptive father and Orion for Regulus' father.

Harry looked down at the only photo that existed of him with his Papa "I had the Black nose."

* * *

Remus and Harry could have stayed longer but two days later they went home. The family was happy to have them but they decided to give them some space with Antonia and Philippe home. And Harry and his daddy could use some too. Lucius knew he had to return to the UK. Draco and Hermione had to finish out the year and he wanted to be at school for them. He swore to Harry he would keep them safe.

Fenrir and the pack were happy to finally have them back. They knew why they left and had been worried about them and not just their safety. Both father and son looked pale when they got back. Fenrir joined them in their hut.

He saw the new photo on the mantle "Regulus? Where did that come from?"

Remus kissed him "Albus. It seems even in a safe house a photo had been taken."

Fenrir touched the photo "Other then your eyes he took after his Papa that's for sure."

Harry had seen the nose but Remus saw more. Harry would likely have been like Draco. But for his eyes he would have been a mini version of his Papa. It was odd it was the same after adoption but in reverse. He originally looked like his carrier but for his eyes. Now he looked more like the man who was thought to be his sire then he did Lily but for her eyes of course. Even knowing Harry was his and not Lily's it was hard to think of him with other eyes.

Fenrir watched Remus as he looked at the photo. He could admit he felt a pang of jealousy as he watched. He knew he shouldn't as he knew full well what he was getting into. But he could admit he was envious of the place the man still had in Remus' heart after all of this time.

Remus seemed to know his mind "He will always be a part of me and not just because of our son. But I am ready to move on and with you."

Fenrir kissed him "I know I am too old for jealousy. But the two of you shared something I don't have with you."

Remus smiled "I wouldn't be opposed to a few more down the line."

Fenrir had a wistful look "You would look amazing with some cubs."

The pack would be even happier then the couple if they bonded. They had been so anxious for their alpha to marry and have an heir. They had thought Harry but as every month passed and he fell more for Lucius they knew it wouldn't be. Harry would likely be at Beauxbautons in the fall. The hope that they may have a new future alpha for the pack was something to celebrate. It wasn't always a child of an alpha but usually was.

As Harry appeared Fenrir wondered about the looks and name. Remus admitted for now nothing would change. Harry had spent his life as Harry and with these looks Remus would never ask his son to change either.

Harry came over to Fenrir "I missed you and the pack. Silver asked if I will come but with them."

The last was directed at Remus "You have finished your love note to Lucius?"

Harry blushed a deep shade of red "It was actually his son. It seems even if Albus is made to retire both he and Hermione are transferring."

Remus laughed "We will never get rid of Lucius then. The only reason he leaves is to see his son."

Harry was shooed out the door in an embarrassed laugh. Draco like Hermione knew Beuxbautons was more academic. He also had an interest to study abroad for some time. He would miss Blaise and his other friends but France wasn't far. He could even admit Harry was a part of it.

Fenrir smiled "He will have to come back some weekends in the fall. He will be sorely missed around here."

review please


	30. two looks

Harry had been back with the pack for a few days. He may have been with them for less then a year but it was home. He thought of when he first came and had thought of asking to live with Helen at first. It would be odd to go away to school in the fall. But he could admit even if Hermione and Draco hadn't been coming he wanted to. He missed a normal schooling and quidditch. He would be able to come here on weekends and knew his dad and Fenrir would visit. His dad made a comment if he and Lucius married they could have their own hut in the village. Harry thought he wouldn't have to move. He was sure his dad and Fenrir would be bonded first. And then his dad's hut would be free for use. It was Remus' turn to blush from that comment.

Harry wanted something to focus on. He knew if he went off to school in the fall he couldn't continue with his animagus lessons. He wanted to complete his transformation. His dad knew he needed something and when sure his son was not too distracted to up his lesson.

Remus shook his head "I never thought I would say this about my son's boyfriend but I hope Lucius comes soon."

Harry smirked at his dad "And why is that? Want some free time to go snog a certain alpha?"

His dad blushed "Watch it pup."

Harry smiled "Oh come on you give as good as you get. And why is it you want my boyfriend here?"

It sounded a bit odd. Even if he had not had a problem with the age difference most dads would not wish their son's love interest was around more. But Remus was not most dads. His son was studying too much which was another thing they would never think to say. His son was worried about Albus not only for him but those he cared about. Tonks had her parents and the Delacaurs now had security. But Hermione and Draco were still in school.

Harry knew what his dad meant. He was spending time with his friends too. But he needed something to focus on. As much as he missed Lucius he was happy he was away. He knew Severus helped as well but until they could come to Beauxbautons he wanted Lucius to protect those two.

Remus kissed his son on the head "Well I know at least some of it has to do with beating the record."

Harry laughed "You should be happy it isn't yours. I plan to blow James and Siri out of the water."

Remus shook his head "I wouldn't be so cocky. James had his form down except for the antlers which took an extra month."

Harry grimaced at the thought "I am happy I am not a stag."

Remus laughed and could admit he agreed. The discomfort was nothing like being a werewolf but in training there still had been some. Harry felt a bit achy after a lesson. His main complaint was his tail. It seemed to be his sticking point. Remus smiled at that as both Black brothers had the same issue as well. When Harry mastered it he would be able to change seamlessly without any discomfort at all.

Harry transformed and as always lately it was swift. Remus smiled as for the first time his son had four paws. Until now all that was left was his front legs were still ending in hands and the no tail. All that was left was the tail.

Remus shook his head "All that is left is that nub of a tail."

Harry was back in human form "We could call me a tailless wolf and call it a day. I mean there are cats and dogs without them."

Remus smirked "You sound so like your Papa and Uncle. They both said that. But like a setter all wolves have tails."

Harry touched the two pendants he wore "Would you want me to remove the blood adoption? Be John?"

Remus was a bit surprised in the change of topic. But he knew mentioning Harry's Papa brought up such thoughts for them. He realized they had both been thinking about it. Harry had been a bit reluctant because of what Albus said. He knew the couple had kept him safe and died for him. He knew they had taken him from his Uncle but when Albus spoke he had his doubts. He was worried his dad hadn't mentioned it because he felt as Albus.

Remus shook his head "I would be happy if you wanted to look like us and be John but it is your choice. I don't want you to feel any pressure either way."

* * *

Hermione had to be even more careful then before. The Malfoys were known to have helped with Harry. Albus had come back from France in a foul mood. He was usually better at hiding his emotions from the school. They had never seen him under pressure. But he wasn't doing a good job of hiding them now. He had been so sure Harry would come back with him. Hermione knew Remus revealed himself to be alive.

Lucius had permission from her parents to remove her from school if there was a risk. She hadn't wanted to worry them before but they had to be careful. Hermione's parents surprised her at Christmas with news they bought a practice in Marseilles. They always loved France and with her plan to move they thought it a good time.

Hermione was coming out of the library the following weekend when she ran into Ron "Lost or something?"

Ron smiled "Ginny told me where to find you. We need to talk."

Hermione went to push past "No."

Ron was not about to move "The two of us have to have a little talk."

Hermione moved to go past him. Her and Ginny had a falling out in the past months. She had been upset with Ginny over her family but thought Ginny was like her parents. She later found out Ginny had been paid like her brother. And was still being paid in an attempt to get more access to Hermione. Hermione had not ended the friendship officially though cool. She agreed with Draco it could come in handy.

Ron snagged her by the arm and pulled her towards an alcove. He had no idea she planned to move to France. Albus thought Lucius was behind her parents moving. He was even more convinced Hermione was key to claiming Harry back.

Hermione pulled away from him "I wouldn't go into an alcove with you when we were dating. I sure as hell am not going now."

Ron was not backing down "You know if you apologize I would take you back and your parents wouldn't have to flee the country."

Hermione snorted "You think you are some hot shot? Albus is using you as a pawn like in chess. We all know what happens to pawns."

Draco's voice came from behind "They are the first to be sacrificed in battle. And we are talking wizarding chess here."

Ron turned to look "Oh no the ferret is jealous because I have the book worm in the alcove. You know I have had her in here many times."

He was expecting a reaction but not the one he got. Ron crumpled to his knees and held his groin area in sheer pain. He looked up in shock at Hermione as the kick had come from behind. He had never taken her for someone to ever resort to that. But he was reminded of Buckbeak and when she had struck Draco in anger over it. She was usually though too much of a brown noser to do it.

Draco was a bit shocked too. He too remembered the punch and having to ask his Uncle for bruise cream. He had still not been expecting to see it though. He found himself admiring her more and more. He was happy she was coming to France.

Ron was recovering "You will pay for this."

Minerva's voice came from behind "For what?"

Hermione noticed Albus was with her "My former boyfriend thought to reintroduce me to the alcoves. Draco here interrupted him."

Minerva looked at Ron "You will be serving detention for the next two weeks. And I would be expecting to hear from your mother."

Ron looked like he would protest but they had drawn attention. He wasn't about to admit he had been kicked in the balls by his former girlfriend. He was embarrassed enough by the little slut and her new boyfriend. He knew it would be even worse tomorrow for his mum was sure to send him a howler. Molly may have not wanted Harry around her kids any more but she liked Hermione. She was good for Ron she had said too many times to count.

Albus remained when Minerva cleared the others away. He was surprised Hermione would risk her parents as well as school for Harry. He always thought her smarter then that. He thought Ron a fool when he claimed she was seeing Draco. Maybe he wasn't so off.

Albus scanned her "You know you may want to be more careful. You know longer have Harry around."

Severus' voice was the one to cut in this time "Oh believe me Albus she has plenty of back up."

Lucius added "And I seriously hope you weren't just insinuating a threat to one of your students."

Albus sneered "I don't know why or how you were part of this Lucius but I will find out. I will loosen the choke hold you have on Harry and this school."

The man took off and Lucius looked at the other two. They could not start their new school till fall but could be home schooled until then. Lucius covered that with Cornelius. The two were hoping to finish out the year here if they could though.

Lucius simply looked at Hermione "Just keep the map on hand and book. You may have to join your parents in France sooner."

review please


	31. school wards

Since even Albus suspected Hermione and Draco were remaining close. There was of course safety in numbers Hermione oddly found herself welcome in Slytherin. She had never really been friends with girls in her house except Ginny. Draco found it amusing Hermione and Pansy began to bond. Those why were left in school had parents who had been neutral or on the right side. Pansy didn't care she was muggle born. And her and Millie were giving he some pointers on how to deal with Ron. Or Draco was led to believe. Pansy knew Hermione and Draco kissing was meant to be a cover. But she thought they made a cute couple. And since they would both be off to France she was trying to get them to hook up. Her and Draco had only ever been together for show. She cared about him and saw Hermione was perfect.

Oddly enough the favour was returned. Gryffindor had helped in the broom incident but it went further. Draco wasn't being asked to hangout in the tower but he had back up. And it was he who was befriending someone. Neville was lacking Harry for back up even if Seamus and dean helped. Draco was trying to teach Neville some.

Hermione in early February found herself pulled into an alcove "No. Let go you brat."

A hand reached out to stop her from smacking them "This face is too cute to mar with a bruise."

Hermione pulled back "You are lucky."

Draco laughed "You know I am much better company in one of these."

Draco motioned for her to be quiet. He took something from his backpack and Hermione saw it was Harry's cloak. Of course like she kept the map he had been told to always keep it on him some where. They both also had portkeys which could take them from school. Hers was simply a copy of a book she had brought from home. And his was his house pendant. Both were items Lucius used as they wouldn't be suspicious.

Draco pointed out into the corridor. He had been warned by Nick that Albus was coming. Nick liked Harry and Hermione. And the Baron answered to Severus. And between them they got all the castle ghosts on their side. Most of the elves were too.

Albus could be heard speaking to someone "Her parents slipped out of the country before I could get them. I will have to go to second plan."

The man they realized was Fletcher spoke "Lucius probably has a way out. I mean he has portkeys."

Albus nodded "That is why we have to act soon. I have tricked the wards on the school into a reset."

Hermione whispered to Draco "It is only done in the summer. It is illegal when kids are here. Even ministry elves or officials can't come."

Draco looked at his pendant "And dad is away from school. But as soon as the ministry realizes they will have to bring down the wards."

They both knew it could be days. And Hermione knew Albus now knew about the passage into town. If they went back to classes or their dorms the man would know. They some how needed to get out of the school or lay low long enough for the ministry to act. Albus may want Harry back but he wouldn't risk prison. As soon as the ministry came he would claim the school was set off and would fix it.

The way down to the dungeons they knew would be watched. Even with the cloak there were too many chances of detection. Albus would know they would go for Severus with Lucius gone. And would be smart enough to guess there was some chance Harry gave them the cloak.

Draco was thinking "I have my journal to contact my dad and Uncle. But we need a place."

Hermione thought "The room of requirements. We used it for the defence club."

Draco shook his head "It would be too obvious a place to look. And no escape from it."

Hermione thought about Hagrid's hut or even the woods. But getting out onto the grounds would be too hard. There had to be some place in the school for them to go to. At that point Hermione was even considering the divination tower.

Suddenly she told Draco to put the cloak on "I have the place. You will think I am nuts but it will work."

* * *

Lucius was happy to come back. He hadn't been in France but once since Christmas. He was madly in love but Harry was even more insistent he had to go. They both hated being apart but Draco and Hermione were a priority to him. But Lucius had to come for business for a few days. Severus assured him he was fine on his own while Lucius was gone. Lucius was reluctant but still happy to come.

He was happy to see Harry's transformation. It was his non wolf one which was the real surprise. He wasn't sure about being John yet but Harry removed the blood adoption. Remus assured his son he wasn't betraying the memory of the couple who died for him.

Lucius had been told in the journal but was amazed "Should I be worried you will walk into a wall?"

Harry laughed "It seems most of my vision was from the adoption. A minor spell took care of the rest."

Lucius ran his hand down the new face "It will take some getting used to kissing this face."

Harry looked worried "I thought you said you were okay with this."

Lucius laughed "I am. I didn't fall for your face but the man behind it."

There was no doubt whose son he was. Remus had been right when he looked at the photo Harry was the image of his Papa. He looked like a mini mix of the two Black brothers really. The only difference he had Remus' amber eyes and not the dove gray of the Black brothers. They may not have been the famous green but amber were rare. It was a sign Remus was born to wolf parents. A simple bitten would only have yellow eyes on a full moon.

Harry for now was Harry. He spoke to his dad for a long time and wrote to Lucius. It wasn't simply because of the couple. He had been Harry for so long and it would take time to ever feel like any thing else. Remus couldn't deny his son's new looks meant a lot to him.

Lucius could not contain his laughter when he saw the wolf form "Have to call you stubby."

Harry turned back and glared at him "If you ever want another kiss again you won't repeat that name."

Remus smirked and told Lucius "I think you have been around the pack too long. You are not the first."

Harry looked at his dad "Traitor."

Lucius pulled him into his arms "I think it amazing how far. And your dad is just worried you will break the record."

Harry was placated by the answer besides he was happy. His dad kept true to his feelings about being happy when Lucius came back. His son had only been out of the hut for meals as of late. Remus took breaks to be with Fenrir or write but his son simply worked n his other work. The pack was thinking of calling him Ghost since he had been all but one lately. His dad reminded him in the fall he would go away to school. The pack would miss him.

Lucius felt the same way he assured Harry. In the summer Draco and Hermione would come. And hopefully since Harry would be an adult Albus would back off. They wouldn't hold their breath on it but they could hope at least.

Remus was surprised when the floo flared to life and Tonks' face appeared "What is wrong?"

Tonks was pale "The school is in lock down. Not even the aurors and ministry can enter."

Or leave Lucius finished for her "How did Albus manage that? He will be arrested."

Tonks shook her head "The ministry doesn't know yet. Fletcher let it slip. It is to look like an accident."

Remus shared a look with Lucius "He can convince Cornelius it will take two days to fix. When Cornelius finds out that is."

Tonks spoke up "Alastor is seeing to that but I thought you would have a way to warn them."

They confirmed they could get a warning into school. Albus knew Hermione was a sure fire way to get Harry back in the UK. As long as he remained in France he could hide behind the Delacaur wards or the veela lands. Last time as a message. This time was more. Harry and even the adults wished the twins were in school still. Harry went to his journal to warn Hermione as well as the two Slytherins. He was relieved to learn they had heard.

He looked up "Hermione says Draco warned Severus in his own journal. You will never guess where those two are hiding."

review please


	32. hiding spot

He had no idea where they were going. He never thought before this year he would trust her with his life but he did. If for nothing else Hermione would for Harry. He knew how close those two were. And Harry loved his dad so much. He knew what it would do to Lucius if he lost his son. But Draco knew it wasn't just about Harry. He and Hermione had grown so close. And though neither said it out loud. Pansy wasn't wrong about her predictions about them. He had truly come to care about her. As they moved through the school he found himself happy she was coming to France.

They were making their way downstairs. For a moment he thought about the kitchens. But even though most of the elves helped them it wasn't all of them. He knew she said he would be shocked but when he saw where they were going that was an understatement.

He whispered "Hermione the girl's bathroom? And moaning Myrtle's to be exact?"

Hermione quieted him "The bathroom was sealed off. Myrtle kept blowing up toilets any time any one tried to go in."

Draco thought that was all the more reason to not go in "And this is your idea of a safe place?"

Hermione nodded "It's this or risk some elves loyal to Albus finding us in the kitchens."

They looked at the trap wards though. Hermione stopped him from breaking them. If they broke them if Albus passed he would know something was up. They needed to use the back door to the spell so the would remain. He watched in surprise as she went at it. He thought the twins surely. But actually Pansy had told her about it. Pansy's daddy used it on rooms he hid her gifts in. It was amazing the things you could learn hanging out in Slytherin.

She was almost through when Draco pointed at the map. Albus was coming their way. Moody had shown them a spell so even he or Albus couldn't see through it. But they were both worried he may be able to detect. Draco moved to pull her into an alcove but she dropped a quill.

Albus came into view with Minerva. He spotted the quill "None of the classrooms down this way are being used right now."

Minerva shook her head "The accident with the wards has made you jumpy. Too little teens looking for a place to snog."

Albus was looking around "You know why I am concerned. First the school and now two of my students are missing."

Minerva shook him off "They wouldn't be the first to skip a class Albus. And they both are far ahead."

Albus shook his head and was muttering "Not those two."

It seemed even if Minerva always seemed so loyal she didn't know about any of this. She was surprised the top candidates for head boy and girl were missing. But the school was in a bit of a tizzy over the wards. The kids had to be told as they wondered why no mail was coming. Albus was relieved since the ministry still hadn't come. He knew he would have only two days after. He needed to find those brats.

Albus was about to leave when he noticed something on the quill. Hermione covered her mouth to hide a sound. She and Draco both had all they didn't want to leave behind on them. The quill had been a gift and had her initials on it. His eyes went to the bathroom and he moved towards it.

Suddenly Luna appeared "Headmaster Peeves has found a stash of the twins products. He is going crazy. The staff needs you."

Albus pocketed the quill "We better go help."

Luna waited until they were gone "You can come out now."

Hermione had no idea how she knew "We can't use the bathroom now he will check. The kitchens it will have to be."

Luna shook her head "No put the cloak on. We don't have much time."

Like Draco trusted Hermione in part for Harry they would both trust Luna. They were sure she wouldn't betray them. When they found where she was taking them they were suddenly not so sure. They were both startled to find Professor Flitwick there.

He motioned them "Get in. No one will ever think to look for you here. But you got to move quick."

* * *

Severus knew there was a lot of risks. Albus would have him watched when ever out of his rooms. And with Lucius away he had no back up. He turned to the two people he knew he could trust on staff with not only his own life but this. Both Filius and Poppy had proven many times how little they trusted Albus. And that they were willing to oppose him. But they also both had a soft spot for Harry especially Filius. It was how Filius and Luna came to the pair's rescue. Thanks to Nick Peeves happily created just the distraction needed. Severus had a feeling Hermione would choose either the kitchens or the bathroom because of the chamber.

Harry was relieved when he heard what had happened. He wasn't really surprised in Filius and not at all in Luna. He like Severus thought kitchens or bathroom. He thought about the chamber if they had been in the bathroom. He wasn't sure though he could teach them to speak Parselmouth through a journal.

Lucius looked confused "The staff room? Is Filius out of his mind?"

Harry went pale "It was Severus who went to him for help."

Remus smiled "He is brilliant. Besides Albus' office or the chamber it has to be the most difficult place."

Lucius shook his head "But I know they have got closer but a wardrobe? It will be days."

Remus shook his head. Reminding him a bit of Chronicles of Narnia there was an old room accessed by the back of it. It was about the size of Filch's room. It was full of some old sheet music from the days they had a choir. And some other odds and ends. No one had been in it for years. And no one knew where the key was. Remus had asked Albus for it when dealing with the Bogart. It seems Filius found it years ago. The lock spell required the key or a lot of trouble.

Lucius was relieved. No one would think those two could even get into the staffroom not to mention there. It wasn't on the map as the marauders hadn't known about it. It would be close living for a few days but the two would be safe.

Lucius knew the elves will help "They will bring food and use spells instead of them needing a toilet."

Harry smiled a bit "It will really test their new bond. Two or three days in a small space without bathing."

Lucius pulled Harry into his arms "I wouldn't mind being locked in a small space with you."

Remus cut in "Hello father in the room."

Harry kissed Lucius "I wouldn't listen to him. He was hoping you would return soon."

Lucius laughed "Well I know I wouldn't want to hear about my son and Hermione. I think we can give him a break over there."

Remus was grateful for that. He was happy to see his son smiling again. And he was relieved Lucius was here when this all happened. He knew his son too well. Harry was feeling guilty that Hermione and Draco had to hide out. And that Lucius was here not with them. But that was what Albus was counting on. He knew he could not get Harry when he was in France. He needed a way to draw him back.

Lucius took Harry into his bedroom. Remus went to talk to Tonks and see what else he could find out. He was not like most dads who had a problem with his son and his boyfriend alone like that. He trusted them both. Besides both of their minds were on what was going on.

Harry was feeling guilt "I knew you should have stayed. You could have seen my new looks later."

Lucius kissed him "I remind you my trip wasn't all about you. I had business."

Harry wasn't totally convinced "We both know the business you would have sent someone else on."

Lucius cut in "I couldn't have done any thing for them. We would have all been stuck in the school. You have to stop feeling guilty."

Remus appeared in the door "If you can convince him you will have to teach me your trick."

They turned to him for news Moody had gone to Cornelius about the school wards. The man was of course irate. But they had no proof Albus intentionally reset them. Cornelius though ordered they be fixed. It meant Hermione and Draco would only have to hold out for two days.

Lucius shook his head "Severus has a portkey also. All three will leave as soon as the wards are back to normal. I promise they will be safe my love."

review please


	33. Deputy headmistress

Hermione and Draco could not believe this. They believed Filius when he said it was safe. And Severus confirmed in the journal he asked for the man to help. But the staff room was a shock. It was almost like Albus' office. The two of them both thought of the Chronicles when shown. But instead of a wondrous land of Narnia they were in a walk in closet full of old music and a small window. It was wide enough for them to lay side by side without touching walls or each other but just barely. And with their bags up it was long enough so neither head nor feet hit walls. The elves brought them sleeping bags and pillows. And would bring food and use bathroom spells. Hermione had camped before but she would have preferred a tent. Draco's only camping was the Malfoy tent which was nicer then the Burrow.

The two played snap and chess. They worked on homework. Heck they even found themselves rewriting some of the songs. They kept watch on the map as well and journal. Severus would tell them as soon as the wards were normal. Filius had done a spell so they could hear the room. The teachers couldn't hear them.

Draco watched Hermione sleep the second morning "She is pretty even in here."

Dobby appeared He was quiet because of Hermione "Breakfast. Professor Snape say to tell you that you will be free this afternoon."

Draco smiled at his former nanny elf "Thanks."

Dobby had only been too happy to help. He adored Draco as much as Harry "I be thinking she pretty too."

Draco shook his head "I didn't just say that aloud."

Hermione's voice answered "You did. But you must be going loony or blind."

Draco had always found her pretty. And since Pansy had helped her work on her looks. She had calmed her hair and even allowed a bit of make up. She preferred to be natural but she could admit the small tweaks weren't bad at all. But even with her hair loose from sleep and having been in this room for days she looked so beautiful. He could hardly believe she was the bushy haired girl with big teeth he met when eleven.

He reached over to kiss her. They had both been thinking about it but not acted on it. But they were drawn from the moment when they heard voices. They knew they were safe but they always listened in on what was going on.

Minerva was irate "What are you pulling Albus? We both know the wards could have been fixed before now. I have a feeling you set it off."

Albus wasn't pleased "I wouldn't go around making such accusations. You have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I?"

Minerva seemed to have clued in "It was just coincidence it happened when Lucius was away from school?"

Albus didn't like to be questioned "We both know that is a crime. Unless you have some proof I wouldn't continue."

Minerva laughed "We are alone Albus. But I have proof. Like who sealed Severus' rooms so he can't leave."

Hermione and Draco shared a look. It wouldn't matter as Severus had a portkey too which would work in his rooms. But Luna and Neville were out there. They were reminded of Filius and Poppy. They hadn't seen her but Severus mentioned her in the journal. Draco was surprised his Uncle hadn't told them. He assumed Severus was trying to keep them from extra worry. He couldn't have known what they would over hear.

Draco for one was happy for Minerva. They both tended to see her as a push over or a puppet for Albus. But it seemed even she couldn't continue to over look what she was up to now. Lucius would leave her in charge if and when he could oust Albus.

Minerva they could hear leaving "Between two missing kids and Severus I would be kissing your job goodbye."

Albus called "One is his son. Lucius can't use that. He is causing trouble."

Minerva seemed to be at the door "You forget Hermione. But I am sure Lucius will have plenty without it."

Draco and Hermione were silent for a time. They couldn't believe Albus would risk a talk like that there. But then again no one should have been able to listen in. Draco wished out loud they had some proof. Hermione grinned as she showed him a Christmas gift she got. Her parents gave her money as part of the gift. She had found a muggle tape recorder used for classes. It ran off magic now. She played it for him. Pensieve memories would not have been enough with only hearing.

This time Draco kissed her impulsively "You are brilliant."

* * *

Remus wasn't sure about this at all. He knew his son was nervous about it as well. Harry wasn't seventeen so he couldn't do magic outside of either school or magical areas like Diagon or Hogsmeade. But he couldn't be taken from his dad. And it wasn't like they planned to take him to school. His new looks would help as well. Remus wished they could wait till he was seventeen. But he knew the sooner Albus was ousted the better. Hermione and Draco were soon to be safe but the school wasn't. Harry and those planned on France even if Albus was gone. But Albus had not began with Harry and likely wouldn't end.

Though both were worried Harry and his dad went back. Lucius assured them both he would make it safe. He would have security when ever Harry was out of the manor. He would have for Remus alone like his rescue last summer. But now he was in love it was far more.

Harry felt odd "I never thought to be here. I know it sounds odd I was born here."

Remus kissed his son "Even if France is home now we will make it safe so you can come back."

Lucius' voice came "I would hope there was at least one good reason."

Harry turned to Lucius who came back the night before "Oh I don't know I guess I can think of something."

George called "Us of course. What else?"

The twins were of course only too happy to help. And with Albus they knew they could use all help they could get. Moody and those who helped take Harry to France were all happy to help in this. They knew it wasn't all about Harry who was out of school now. But a lot was for him. Albus was to learn he wasn't picking on an orphan any more. Harry knew his family and they knew him.

Bill had even come with Fleur. They were not engaged again yet but working towards it. Fenrir had also come from France. He had a lot in common with Lucius. He had cared about helping Harry from the stat but love changed it. In his case it was love for Harry's dad.

Moody spoke up "It isn't enough to fire him. His obsession with Harry will increase."

Andromeda shook her head "I don't get what he wants. The war is over. And it can't be about his money."

Harry wished he knew the answer "I would give it to him if he would leave me and the people I love alone."

Lucius held him close "It is about control and power. The man wants Cornelius' job and always has."

Remus agreed "He knows between Harry being the hero and his titles having Harry back him is key."

Albus had been friends with Grindewald. He had shared many of the man's ambitions. But he hadn't been willing to go to such lengths. Albus had his own standards it seemed. He was willing to manipulate and coerce. He was willing to hide a child from his father and over look abuse. But so far the man wasn't willing to commit murder. They were worried if he was simply fired he would sink lower. They needed to do more.

The arrival of Severus with Hermione and Draco was finally noticed. Neither looked to worse for wear for sleeping in the closet for two days. They were both happy to be out. They were a bit surprised they wouldn't be leaving the UK right now. Hermione's parents made Lucius temporary guardian until the Fall.

Harry hugged her "My possible future son in law was a gentleman wasn't he? Luc would hate if I had to hex his son."

Hermione shared a smile with Draco and felt some relief to laugh "No he was good. Pansy taught me some tricks to keep him in line."

Draco gave his dad the recorder "It seems all the time she spent with my house paid off."

Hermione shrugged as the adults listened "I never thought to say this but Pansy is one I will stay in contact with."

The adults were happy for the tape. It was enough to out the man from school and possible some prison time. But it would be nothing too major. They needed to do more to ensure the man wouldn't be trouble for them again. They wanted this over with.

Remus looked at his son with his friends "I want to make sure that man pays for all he has done to my son. To us all."

**review please**


	34. burrow talks

The reunion with Hermione and even Draco helped pick up his spirits. He was so happy even if Albus was ousted they were coming to school in France with him. Hermione had been told she could go to France. Lucius had custody since she was to stay with the Delacaurs till fall but it was her choice. It came as a surprise to no one she wasn't willing to go. She wasn't about to leave when Harry was at risk and even Draco. Besides she didn't want to worry her parents who didn't know the whole story. It was one of the good things about them not belonging to that world. And though she could have gone to the Delacaurs neither Fleur or Gabrielle were there. Harry worried about putting her in danger again. He was reminded about what the Weasleys had said about him and their kids. It wasn't something he hadn't thought himself at times. But Hermione reminded him her and Ron always chose to be part just like she was now.

They knew they needed more then the tape. They had to catch the man red handed and make sure they nail him once and for all. But the problem was getting him away from the school. He knew full well he could hide in it and the kids. And he was suspicious and on guard with the only allies they had in it.

Severus shook his head "We need to convince someone he trusts to help us draw him out."

Harry broke through the debate "The Weasleys?"

Bill turned to look at him "He know full well we are on your side. He wouldn't trust us."

George understood "He doesn't mean us. He means our parents and other siblings."

Remus turned to look at his son "I know they never meant to hurt you. But you know they won't help."

They reminded him of when they cut off contact .Tonks was there and told him how the lunch had gone when her and Moody were followed. They may never have meant to hurt Harry but they had lied. They never looked at him like another son as they had told him. They kept an eye on him to fulfill a request from an old friend. And because they thought being new to their world he needed help.

The twins felt a pang when they agreed. The only ones in the family who actually cared about Harry were those in the room with him now. They thought he had long accepted the fact having been told last summer. They were worried now he would get hurt.

Harry assured them "I know I can't count on them because of their fake love for me. But I still have some power or so I hope."

Hermione caught on "You saved the lives of both Ginny and Arthur."

Lucius hadn't even thought about it "The entire family owes you not one but two blood debts."

Harry nodded "I thought I could call in on one. I never thought I would."

Remus knew his son too well "You didn't save them for fame or a debt. But calling in on the debt can help protect others."

In the chamber he too nearly died but was saved by Fawkes. Ginny had been the little sister of three people he thought brothers. Two of them still were. Arthur he had seen attacked in the ministry and got help. That resue had been less intentional but he was still to thank. But a reminder of what he had done for Ginny would be enough. The Weasleys may not have been Slytherins but they were old blood. They would hold true to it.

He would be accompanied to the Burrow officially by the twins and his dad. But Moody and Lucius would be there for back up. Fenrir and Bill both insisted on coming as well. Bill knew how much Fleur and his brothers cared about Harry. And he was growing closer to him as well.

Remus was still cautious "Harry you need to be careful. Even with the bloood debt we need to be on guard."

Harry nodded "I know dad. The days when I trusted the couple are long over. The only ones I trust are in this room."

Bill clapped him on the back "I doubt Charlie was ever part of this but you know we have your back."

Hermione was feeling the same way as Harry was. She was still welcome in their home and the couple genuinely welcomed her. She heard they were pissed at Ron for letting her get away. But she was sickened to know how they had lied to Harry all of this time. Like Harry the only ones she would continue contact with were here.

Lucius kissed Harry "We should go. The sooner we set a trap for the man the safer everyone will be."

* * *

Molly and Arthur looked at the clock in the living room. It had been a gift from her dad when she married. Charlie had been named for him as he died shortly before she got pregnant. It seemed a painful tradition as her brothers died before the twins. The clock hadn't been this empty in so many years. Percy and Charlie as well as the younger two were the only left on it. She had kept the other hands in hopes the other three would come around. Bill she thought just moved for work. But now he was back with the French slut. Molly thought they finally made him see reason before. She wasn't the right kind of wife for him.

Arthur reminded her the kids were coming for lunch. Since it was the weekend Ron and Ginny were coming home and Charlie went for them. Arthur loved his wife but didn't share the same opinion with her. The twins he had been conflicted about. But he hadn't had any real issue with Fleur as she had.

Molly was cooking when Percy and the others came in "Just in time. Lunch is nearly ready."

Percy kissed his mum on the cheek "It has been a while since the whole family had been together for lunch."

Charlie reminded his brother "We aren't."

Ron snarled "Those of us who matter. Not stinking traitors like the others."

A voice none of them expected came "Well that unfortunately isn't too far from the warm welcome we expected."

They all turned to the door from the sitting room. They were surprised to see Fred who hadn't been here in an year. But the further shock was he wasn't alone. It was a full family reunion as his twin and Bill were with him. Molly was about to be happy that Fleur had not come when she spotted the other two. She had been shocked to learn Remus was still alive. But she made it clear Harry wasn't welcome in her home.

Bill shared a look with the others. He originally wasn't planning to come in but stay with the back up. But when they saw Charlie bring the other two from school he changed his mind. It may be no more threat but Harry could use the more support.

Molly finally spoke "What are you doing in my house?"

Harry was prepared but still taken back by the tone "Last time I saw you I was told I was always welcome."

Ron sneered "You know full well we were just following orders. And it almost got us killed."

Arthur was again the one to try and calm things "Remus we are happy you're alive. But surely you understand after the danger your son put our kids in..."

Charlie was surprisingly the one to cut in "You encouraged us all to be in the Order. And Harry didn't force Ron. If any one is to blame it is Albus."

Albus was the one who got the family to take Harry in. With the youngest two he had taken it one step further. He had paid the two to get as close to Harry as possible and even lead him into certain things as well. If any one was to blame for the stone and even the ministry is was in fact Ron. And Charlie was right about his parents and the order. They more then encouraged their eldest two to return and take part.

Charlie didn't surprise Bill and the twins. He didn't know Harry well but he had been on his own so long he didn't toe the family line. He didn't know Harry well and unlike with Bill he had no reason to break away like Fleur.

Molly pointed at the door "What ever you think I want you out! This is my house."

Remus spoke "We will leave but we need your help with Albus."

Ron snorted "We will never help you with the man."

Harry spoke up "This family owes me two blood debts. And I have come to call."

Ron and Ginny were protesting but no one listened. They all remembered the chamber and the ministry. Their entire world owed Harry really but the family owed him two clear debts to him. And like his parents Percy knew. If they didn't answer they could face banishment from their world.

Arthur nodded "Fine what do you expect to do?"

**review please**


	35. trap set

The plan was in place and they hoped Albus would soon not be a problem. They were wary about trusting the Weasleys even when they owed a blood debt. Ron and Ginny were young enough they wouldn't be banished if they went against it. And other then Charlie they had made it clear they were helping under total duress. Even Charlie could see Albus was to blame for a lot. And he reminded his mother of her father and brothers who fought in the war. She may have been too busy having kids in the first war to be involved but her family was well known. She was a blood traitor and if Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort and the war began again her family would have been targets with or without Harry. Charlie had been almost as unwelcome as the others since he spoke out.

Remus knew his son was hurt even if he refused to admit it. He swore he had dealt with the pain since Fleur had told him but. And he had but being confronted with it like that was painful for him. His son had such a good heart and he could be hurt easily because of it. He knew they had too speak about it but later.

Remus had concerns about the plan "I don't think you should go."

Harry looked at his dad "I won't ask George to take the risk if I won't. Plus I am in the alley I will be able to use magic."

Lucius tried to reassure him "Besides Albus has no idea Harry removed the blood adoption."

Hermione agreed "I only knew it was Harry because I knew he had done it. And he is here."

Remus sighed "I guess you don't look like your Uncle overly. And no one would remember your Papa."

Lucius put a hand on him "I have tried to convince him too. You know he will have a lot of back up."

He did but he was still no more sure about this. He doubted Lucius would be if it was his son. Harry had been kept from him for so long and he couldn't allow the man to hurt Harry again. He knew they would all be there except a few like himself but that was just another thing to worry him. They knew Albus would be suspicious of some kind of a trap and werewolves would be the easiest thing for him to detect.

George was to play decoy as Harry. They had some of his hair from since before he removed the blood adoption. No one but the Weasleys outside of their group had seen him or knew about the change. The Weasleys only knew it was him because of Remus and when he spoke.

Harry hugged his dad "I promise I will be careful. I will come back to you."

Remus kissed him on the head "You better. I lost your Papa I can't lose you again."

Harry looked at Fenrir "You have him now. And I for one think I need some siblings."

Remus managed a small laugh "More incentive for you to come home. But you know no one could ever replace with you."

Fred came over to him "I will make sure both Harry's come home in one piece."

Fenrir came to him as Harry left "You know Lucius alone would take on an army for Harry. You will have him back."

Remus rested back against Fenrir and prayed they were right. He had been serious when he said Harry could never be replaced. No child could be but it went deeper with Harry. He hoped to bond and have kids with Fen but as much as he loved him Regulus was his soul mate. Fenrir knew that but he also knew he had Remus' heart too. But Harry was the only child he could ever have with Regulus. He lost Harry once. He couldn't stand the loss a second time.

Fenrir took him out into the manor gardens hoping to distract him while they waited for some news. He was worried as well as he cared about Harry even before he and Moony became involved. But one of them had to at least attempt to remain calm.

Draco suddenly appeared "You have to come in here. There is an urgent floo call from the Burrow."

Remus followed him into the den. He was surprised to see Arthur "What are you doing?"

Arthur was pale "It's a trap. Albus knows Harry changed his looks."

Remus' pulse was racing as he demanded to know how "You know you face banishment."

Arthur admitted Molly had encouraged Ron to tell Albus. She knew her son was too young to be banished. She believed Albus was being falsely set up and he deserved to be warned. She knew since she herself didn't tell she hadn't broken the oath and couldn't be banished. Arthur had disagreed with his wife before like on the twins and Bill. He had kept his tongue usually but he knew he couldn't. If nothing more then Harry saved him and Ginny he had to help.

Arthur assured them "Charlie went to Diagon to warn his brothers. He left before I flooed."

* * *

George knew there was some risk but he would take it for Harry. He thought of all the times Harry risked his life for their world. He thought the entire world owed Harry a blood debt. And in fairness if Harry ever wanted to he could call on more. But unlike his family this was out of love for his little brother and not for any oath. He also had all of their allies and even some aurors as well. His brothers also had his back. When it came to their twin he and Fred could have given Moody a run for his money. Fred still had a bit of a cold and it would have been harder for him to pull off the voice.

Cornelius was in on it and George was seen going into a meeting with him. Albus had been told about the meeting and one Harry had at the bank after. Percy worked for the ministry and was meant to have over heard. Cornelius wasn't the fool Albus thought him. Albus' spies only ever over heard what he wanted them to.

Cornelius motioned to the door "That should be enough. I don't doubt Percy isn't alone out there."

George agreed "But he let on he snooped with the bank and learned Bill was back in the UK on business."

Moody had come in the floo from his office "I have three men in the bank alone. They will act once he tries something."

George patted his pocket "I have Hermione's back up as well. If he says any thing we will get it."

Cornelius was happy "Even if it isn't enough for Azkaban banishment for sure. That man has meddled too long."

Leaving George was aware like his family Cornelius had other motives. Albus had been a thorn in his side for too long and after his job. Besides he knew he owed his job to Lucius and he liked to please the man when he could. He had been shocked when he found out both the truth about Harry and about Lucius being involved with him. Of course Harry was a prize many men would want as a husband. But for Lucius it was love.

He was surprised when Albus hadn't made an appearance. They knew the man wouldn't care that it was out in public. He needed to get his hands on Harry any way he could. He not only had Percy spying on Cornelius the family looking in on Bill and the twins. It was how the fed him the bank part.

He was confused when taken into the manager's office "What is going on?"

Bill motioned to Charlie "We were set up."

Charlie nodded "Mum got Ron to tell Albus about our plan and Harry's new looks."

George was going to be sick "Harry is out there."

Bill nodded "We have tried to contact Fred who was his immediate back up. No one responded."

George felt panic in his chest when he heard that. His twin and his little brother were missing and Albus was involved. He couldn't believe his mother would do this. She wouldn't be banished for breaking the oath as Ron had. But she not only put Harry in danger but Fred. She may not have known about her son but she had to know there was some risk or more to Harry. She had accused Harry of risking her family and yet she did this.

Charlie told them as they left that their dad had gone to call the manor. He had known his wife was wrong and needed to stop it. He may never have loved Harry as a son but like her issues with Bill and the twins he didn't agree on this.

Lucius was in a panic "We need to find him. The aurors have sealed off the alley. I just pray we find them in time."

Charlie went with George "I will help you find them both. You know I never knew Harry and I know how much he means to you."

George looked at him "I am happy to know it."

He was a mix of emotions as they went. He was in a panic for his brothers and in rage over his mother. He knew he just had to find his brothers and deal with others soon. They were trying not to cause any commotion or panic in the alley. There was an auror into the cauldron now.

Remus appeared at his side in panic but before they could speak Moody called "They have found one of them."

**review please**


	36. victim found

Remus raced to where they were told, trying to tell himself they didn't know it was his son. It didn't help; in fact it made it worse in a way. He knew the chances it was Albus were slim to none, which meant one had been injured or killed, and the other taken. He knew there was no reason for Fred to have been taken, and he would have fought to the death to protect Harry, before he allowed him to be taken. The one comfort was Albus wouldn't want another death on his hands, and he would have incapacitated Fred, if it was at all possible. The worst scenarios were running through his head, and at this moment he just needed to find out what happened. He didn't know what Albus hoped to gain, he would have avoided prison time before, just been fired. Now he was looking at Azkaban, and it scared them all to wonder just how far the man was willing to go.

Sure enough the person they found was Fred. He wasn't hurt too bad, there wasn't even any blood, he was simply unconscious. He was taken into the nearest shop, which happened to be the ice cream parlor, and Florean let them use his back room. Severus found Fred had received some kind of nasty shock, and would soon come around.

Sure enough Fred groaned. "What happened?"

Remus was anxious. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Severus summoned some water. "Give him a few moments to clear his head."

Lucius was as anxious. "Harry?"

Fred looked up. "We have to go and get him."

The others were confused, they had no idea where Harry had been taken. They knew Fred could just be disoriented from the shock, they had no idea what had caused it, and needed a few moments. He tried to get up but when he got to his feet, he was wobbly, and his brothers forced him to sit back down. George was worried sick about his twin, but he noticed what the others had not, an item Fred wore around his wrist. It was a new product the twins had been working on, not really a joke product, but inspired by their brother.

Fred knew they had to get to Harry soon, and Albus as well. The trap he had set wouldn't last long, and Harry would be a sitting duck for Albus. He tried to stand up again, but this time his legs held him, though his head spun still.

George spoke up. "Is Harry in one?"

Fred nodded. "But Albus followed him through. I tried to stop him."

Lucius was confused. "What the hell do you mean?"

Fred motioned him to follow. "I will explain on the way, but we don't have much time."

George assured them. "He is thinking clearly I promise."

They explained, it was called a rabbit hole spell, inspired by Harry. He had told them once about a book he remembered as a kid, that a girl fell through a rabbit hole into another world. The spell would work similar, on any door, but only for a short time. It looked to the user like they were in the room meant, but in fact it was simply an allusion, a kind of trap spell. They had created it as a way of ensuring people didn't sneak into your room. The person was either trapped for twenty minutes until; released, pr were expelled/ Fred had used the product, even though he knew it hadn't been fully tested, it was the only way. If it didn't work, Harry was in a store room of the menagerie for real, which had happened usually when they tested it, the spell only lasted seconds.

Fred explained as they approached the door, the spell was only big enough for one of them. Albus was caught some where in between. Fred had tried to stop Albus as the trap wouldn't last. He worried Albus and his brother would both end up in the store room, and Fred would have no way to get to him. He was shocked by his own product.

Fred took off the item which acted as a key. "Be ready, once I unlock Albus will be free."

* * *

Harry was confused and scared, he had no idea what was happening, more worried for his brother. He had no idea how Albus had found him, or how he knew what Harry now looked like. His allies were to be trusted, and surely the Weasleys wouldn't face banishment. He knew they lied and took money, he heard with his own ears they didn't care about him, but not this. They claimed he had put their children in danger, he didn't think they would be such hypocrites to put him in it. Or fools enough to be tricked once again. But the man had come after him, and had hit Harry along the upper arm with a severing charm, he was bleeding badly. He had no idea what his brother had done, he threw something at a door, and when the door vanished into white light for a moment, shoved Harry at it.

Harry looked around in confusion, at where he was, not sure. It looked like a back room, and of the menagerie from the items, but he knew he wasn't. He got a minor shock when he attempted to touch something in the room. Fred had mentioned something of a new product, but not what. Harry was terrified, but for his brother.

Harry tried to stop the bleeding. "Please be okay Fred, please."

He was shocked when he heard a banging sound. A voice shouted. "Let me out."

Harry was scared as he couldn't recognize the voice. "Fred?"

The voice continued."I am stuck, help."

Harry had no idea what to do, he didn't know what the spell was. He didn't understand how Fred got stuck in his own product, but he knew it was a new one, and perhaps not tested. He knew it could be Albus though, he didn't know who had come through, or where either of them were now. He got a second shock, this time slightly more, when he attempted to touch where the sound came from.

The voice kept calling. "Help Harry, help. We need to get out of here."

Harry's mind cleared. "If you are really Fred what form of an animagus am I?"

The voice stopped for a moment. "A dog, like your dad and Uncle."

Harry backed away but too far, and yelped when he got a third shock. "You're not Fred."

Albus snarled. "Free me and we will have a nice chat, and your little brother won't be hurt."

Harry knew something was happening, he could feel the room shift, he was starting to feel dizzy. For a moment he thought he was dizzy, and the room just seemed to be spinning. But he realized it was the other way around, and what ever the spell was, was wearing off. He noticed a door out of the room, and he knew if he found himself in the real store room, is must lead to the shop. He prayed it was unlocked, and he would have the time to flee through it, before the spell holding Albus came down as well. And that where ever his brother was, he was safe.

He felt the chair and realized he was in the real room and made a break for the door. He knew he was risking others, but he hoped Albus would not take the risk. He wouldn't want the kiss, pr Harry hoped he was not too far gone.

Just as he was about to open the door he heard Albus. "You should have taken my offer when I made it."

**review please**


	37. making arrests

The door handle turned into his hand, and just as Harry heard the man break free, he stumbled into the store. He was not in the main shop, but what looked like the office or work room, like his brothers had. The owner or a man he assumed was the owner, stared at him in shock, both from his entrance, and the fact he was dripping in blood. Harry had no idea what happened after, for a half second he was filled with shock Albus had not followed him, but the world was going black. He knew as he sunk to the floor and passed out he had not been hit by a stunner or anything, he was passing out.

Albus watched the boy flee, and could almost laugh, the boy was a fool. He knew what he faced, and he had nothing to risk any more, and he needed the boy. He would go after him into the store, he could see the blood on the floor, and he was bleeding badly. But as he came to the door, he found it warded, and from this side of the door.

He turned expecting Fred but found a number of others. "Oh hello, a reunion it seems."

Fred snarled. "Where is my little brother?"

Albus smirked. "How do you know you didn't kill him with what ever that little prank was? Look at all the blood."

Lucius saw the blood but he looked to the door. He motioned to Fred. "He must be in the shop. Go, take him to the hospital."

Albus laughed as he deflected a poor attempt to bind him. "You are a fool, send him to such a public place, I can just walk..."

Remus snarled at him. "You will never come near my son again. I will see you in prison for this."

Albus sent a hex at the man; he was done playing this game with him. If they had allowed him to take Harry back from France none of this would have happened. Harry would have come back to school, and he would have taken control back of Harry's two estates, convincing the boy to do it for the greater good. He had been brainwashed by these fools, and he was sure he could make Harry see sense. Harry had once seen him as a grandfather, once back in the UK he would see Albus only did what he had to do. He would see that Albus cared about him, and Harry should help him make the changes needed, like getting rid of the governors. But they had stopped him taking Harry, and forced his hand. He had wanted to do this the easy way, but they left him no choice.

What the fool of the man hadn't noticed was the absence of one key member, one who had come to protect Harry in town. He saw the aurors, and to his surprise even the likes of Fenrir. Tonks was at the lead of the aurors, he too late realized Moody wasn't/

He suddenly found himself forced to drop his wand and his arms bound to his side. "What the hell?"

Moody had appeared behind him. "You were a fool if you thought we would not cover every door."

Lucius watched as more spells were added. "I sent Fred not just to check on his brother, but to signal Moody."

Albus sneered. "You know I will never make it even to trial, I will go free, and I will come after all you hold precious."

Remus went straight up to the man. "You and the little red headed bitch who betrayed my son, better hope for prison."

Albus was taken away, and Remus sagged in relief in Fenrir's arms, in a panic about his son. Fred had not taken him to the hospital, he had taken him to Malfoy manor. Andromeda was a healer and waiting there for them. They had wanted to believe they would get Albus, and it would be safe, but they had known there was a chance. Remus knew Tonks was going to the Burrow to arrest Molly. She could not be banished for breaking the oath, but she had at the very least been an accessory to a crime, and Lucius would see she paid for it. They hoped she would see prison, but they had no idea what would happen, because of Ron.

Remus was reminded he would see them both in court, and he went to the manor instead. He found his son up in a room near Draco's, with Fred by his side. To their surprise it was Poppy and not just Andromeda.

Poppy looked up. "I need to find someone who is a match for your son. He lost a lot of blood, and needs a major transfusion."

Remus shook his head. "Even if not for my wolf blood, I am not the same blood type. He got it from his Papa it seems."

Lucius came in. "Well there is a house full of members of the Black family, I am sure we can find a match some where."

Lucius was worried sick about the man he loved, and he needed to focus on this, or he would go nuts. He looked at Harry who was still unconscious in the bed, and who was so white. They could all see Fred was so pale with guilt, he blamed himself for not being able to protect Harry, and that some of the injuries were shocks from the product.

Remus reminded him as they waited. "You got Harry away from Albus. He is here, and Albus in prison, because of you."

* * *

The Burrow was full of tension to say the least, it had been for some time, but now for different reasons. Ron and Ginny were once again home from school, and both Molly and her son were the center of the tension. Arthur had returned to the house, and Percy was there as well as the younger two. The twins and Charlie as well as Bill of course were with Harry, or so they had been the last time they heard. Even Percy was shocked at what his mother had done, even if unlike Charlie and his dad, he hadn't left. He had never been close to Harry, but he couldn't believe his mother would do that.

Charlie appeared in the door way, and was accompanied by Bill. They were both as pale as ghosts, and Arthur was worried about them. He knew Fred had been with Harry in town, and he could admit a part of him was worried about Harry as well.

Arthur looked at his sons. "Tell us the help came in time."

Bill glared at his mother. "No. Harry was attacked before we could warn him."

Molly sneered. "Don't look at me like that. He must have pissed off Albus for him to attack. We owe Albus, we had to help him."

Charlie was livid. "What we owe him, what about Harry? He saved both your husband and daughter."

Arthur couldn't believe his wife, he had known she was upset, but he was reeling with what she had done. He in over thirty years of marriage never really stood up to her, he had always been a bit of a light weight in the marriage. His Aunt often told him he needed to grow some balls, especially over the issue of kids. The woman had watched Arthur work himself so hard he might have a heart attack at an early age, to support the seven kids. It was no secret it was Molly who wanted more, to keep trying until she got a daughter. Muriel had actually tried a charm, whether it worked or was a coincidence, before Ginny.

It was Ginny who noticed the aurors in the door, well Tonks, as the others remained behind her. Ginny too was shaken by the news, she may not have cared about Harry, but he had saved her life from the basilisk in second year.

Molly saw them. "What are you doing here?"

Tonks smirked. "Albus has been arrested and I have come for his accomplice."

Molly sneered. "I didn't break any oath, and I had no part in all of this."

Tonks stopped her. "You sent a man who you knew was a risk to Harry, not only after my little cousin, but your own son."

Bill spoke. "Fred could have been killed, because of you. For all your fancy talk about Harry putting your kids in danger."

No one moved to protest, except Ron, when his mother was being put in restraining charms. He had agreed with his mother, and had been the one to go to Albus and tell him about Harry. He was a minor, and he would not be arrested, but he would face discipline within the school, he could even face expulsion. Minerva was replacing Albus as the headmaster of the school.

Arthur watched as his wife was taken out, and sunk down into a chair. He knew there was a chance she would not see prison, but he could admit he wasn't sure he wanted her back in the house. He was sickened by her actions, the danger to Harry and their kids. She had known the twins and Bill were involved, and could have been hurt as well.

Tonks looked to Bill and Charlie. "Harry needs a transplant. Poppy needs to test all of us with Black blood, and soon."

Percy stood when they were about to leave. "I will come as well, if you let me."

Arthur nodded. "We both will."

Ginny moved to come with her dad and brothers, only Ron wouldn't move. Ginny and Arthur both knew they owed Harry more then anyone, he saved their entire world in the war, but the two of them directly. On top of that they thought to the fact Molly was one of the reasons he needed the blood, and knew they had to go.

Tonks looked uncertain but she nodded. "We have to go. The blood replenishers can only do so much."

**review please**


	38. blood transfusion

Remus sat anxious next to his son, waiting for Tonks and the twins to come back. He had such mixed feelings about his son removing his blood adoption suddenly, his blood type because of the rh was rare, and Remus knew that. Both of the Black brothers had the same blood type, though he had not known until now his son did. He was relieved, if his son had his blood type it may have been harder, because of his wolf blood he could not donate. He could not pass on being a wolf, but his son may die, or if he was lucky pick up some wolfish tendencies from it. His son may have once considered being bitten, but now he was with Lucius, he knew he wouldn't. Remus' blood might not be rare, but they would have had to go to the hospital, and find a source as Remus had no living family. He just hoped one of the many members of the Black family would have the same blood type, though with his luck, it would be Ron or Molly. They could not give up hope, and if they had to, they would even look at them.

He didn't even notice the door open, until he heard the surprised intake of breath, not only from Fen but Lucius who were both with him. Bill and the twins had come in, but it was the others who shocked them. Charlie not so much, he had been helpful, but Arthur with Percy and Ginny had come in as well.

Remus looked at them. "What are you doing here? If you have come to ask my son to take pity on your wife..."

Percy shook his head. "We heard our cousin needs a blood transfusion, and you needed to test all the Blacks. We decided to up your chances."

Arthur nodded. "I owe a lot to your son, and the very least we can do is come."

Poppy motioned to them. "I need a bit of blood from all of you, to see if any of you can donate."

Ginny pricked her finger without another moment's thought. "I hope this works."

Draco had already been tested, he was the closest family other then Andromeda and her daughter, but he wasn't a close enough match. Andromeda did not have the right Rh factor, but there was a chance her daughter would. As the test was run on all of the red heads, and on Tonks, they all held their breath, praying that it would work. The little sheet of parchment the blood was put on, would turn blue, if it was a match for Harry, and black if not. One by one the paper was turning black, and Remus' heart was plummeting. They had sent word to the hospital already, hoping they might have a match, but no word came back yet. They may have been more advanced then muggles, but a blood bank was not common in their world. Blood replenishers were used for less major cases.

They had almost given up hope, Tonks like her mother proved not to be a match, until they came to Arthur. The paper turned blue, and relief flooded through all in the room, including Arthur and the surprise red heads. He didn't even have to be asked, he took his place next to Harry, for the transfusion.

Remus watched the man. "Thank you. I know it must be hard, she is your wife, but thank you."

Arthur looked at Harry. "I wouldn't be alive to see my grandchildren, if not for your son. Ginny would never have seen her second year of school."

Percy agreed. "Mum is such a hypocrite, she claimed your son put us in danger, and she did this. We owe Harry more then a bit of blood."

Lucius looked down at the love of his life. "I just pray this works, and he recovers. I can't lose him."

Ginny shook her head. "He will. He survived the basilisk, and so much more, he will this."

They may have taken money, and orders to care for him, but the family had come to actually care for him. They may not have seen him as a son, but they still had seen him like Hermione in some ways. They had been proud of him, well Arthur had been, his wife it seemed not. He had been angry yes, his children had been in danger so many times, but any parent would worry about their kids. He knew Bill and the twins were right, even Charlie had been vocal, it was he and Molly who had encouraged the older to be in the Order. And if the war actually started, not ended in the ministry, their entire family would have become targets. They were not only blood traitors, as shown by the Black tree, but Molly was of course the sister of the Prewett twins.

The transfusion finished, and Poppy made Arthur have some juice and chocolate, before he stood at all. They hoped the blood transfusion would work, but it would be a day or so before he even woke up. She assured them Harry should make a full recovery, bar any complication, now he had the transfusion.

Arthur went to leave but he turned back. "We would like to see Harry when he gets better. I don't want him left with the memories of the last time we spoke."

Remus nodded. He was doing it not because Arthur donated, but because he knew Harry would want it. "When he is up for the company."

Percy steered his dad and sister out. "We will be at the trial of both, for him. He may not have been our brother, but he deserved so much better then this."

Realizing Albus had known Harry's true dad from the start, and had family all along, they realized just how much pain Albus caused/ He also knew deep down since they were the ones who allowed Albus to get them to help 'guide' Harry, in truth they were far more responsible then Harry. If Harry had trusted adults like Minerva, he would have not gone after things like the philosopher's stone alone.

Remus brushed his son's hair from his eyes when alone. "You have to make it cub. You have Papa's blood, you are a little Black, you are too stubborn to give up."

* * *

The trials for both Molly and Albus were on hold, it was decided that Harry had the right to attend them, even if not needed to testify. Albus had been placed both in a collar and bracelets which would prevent any magic, and were both in holding cells in the ministry. Molly they knew would likely not see prison, but as it stood for now, she was being held until trial. There was a chance she could have got out on bail, but she would have needed someone to stand as her guarantor, and no one was willing to put up the money or be her guarantor. Her own family including her husband refused to go see her even though she was allowed visitors.

It was a day before Harry came around, he had been making progress though, Andromeda assured them. He was upset and shaken, but glad that his brother was safe, and Albus was caught. Lucius had reluctantly left his side, to go to school when Poppy returned, and over see the first piece of pressing business.

Ron was confused when he was led into the office. He looked at his dad. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

Arthur just nodded for him to sit down. "You surely didn't think only your mother and the headmaster would have to face the consequences?"

Ron blanched. "They can't arrest me, I am still a minor, that is why they didn't before."

Minerva agreed. "But it does not remove your crimes."

Ron had no idea what concern it was for her, he had not committed the crime in the school, it was not like he could get detention for it. He had known it spelled trouble when she became head of the school, she had always been the most strict teacher, well outside of Snape. Snape at least played favourites with his own house, Minerva could not even do that much. He knew the freedoms he had enjoyed under Albus would be gone, he would just have to be more careful.

Minerva informed him she was wrong, it was ministry policy, if the crime was minor enough it could be handled by the school. At his age if she had committed some major crime, he could have been tried as an adult, or at least juvenile court. Madam Bones had handed it over to Minerva to handle.

Ron could not believe this. "I was just following the directions of the headmaster, and my mother."

Lucius sneered. "You were not following the rules, or the headmaster, of the school. And you are old enough Mr. Weasley to know what is right and wrong."

Ron sneered. "That is rich coming from former Death eater scum like you."

Minerva motioned for his wand and snapped it. "You have been expelled from school. You will have a half hour to collect your things."

Ron turned to his dad. "You have to do something, this can't happen to me."

Arthur motioned him up. "Go collect your things. You have a week to find a job and a flat."

His son was seventeen, and he had no need to house him, and he wouldn't. Ron might luck out, and his mother might take pity on him, and need a roommate when she was released if she did not get prison time. Arthur had spoken with his sons, and his aunt as well, and he was looking into divorce papers already. It had only been a day, and he had not been to his attorneys yet, but for once in his life he planned to have a back bone.

Lucius had come as he knew Harry would want to know, and he had fallen back to sleep, awake only ten minutes. No one was surprised when Lucius left the office as soon as Ron did, and the school. He had been hard to pry away from Harry's bed side.

Remus saw him come into the room. "He is still sleeping."

Lucius looked down at Harry. "Why don't you get some rest or air, you have been with him all night. I will keep him company."

Draco actually made a better suggestion. "Why don't you both? Me and Hermione will keep him company, neither of you slept."

Lucius felt like pointing out he was the father, but he couldn't deny how tired he was. Both he and Remus knew Harry would need their strength through the trial, and had barely slept the night before, Lucius had even taken the bus to and from school. Hermione and Draco were being home schooled now, because of the whole fiasco with Albus, as they would not return to Hogwarts. They had every intention of keeping to their plan to join Harry at Beauxbautons in the fall, even after this.

Draco shook his head when they were gone. "I have never seen my dad like this before."

**review please**


	39. double trial

It was later that same day before Harry came around again, his body was weak, and it would take time to recover. He would be permitted to go to the trial in a few days, but they would be in the UK for some time, until it was safe for Harry to return. They knew they could not keep Harry from the trial, even if it had not been delayed to allow him to, he deserved to be there. His and his daddy's lives had been ruined more then most, and they both wanted to see justice, not for themselves, but those they loved. They both thought about Papa and Sirius, and Remus could not help but think about the Potters, even after his son. He knew how many lives had been played with by Albus, and while perhaps he had helped save many lives, how he had done so was another matter. The man had always been willing to sacrifice other people to get work done, and while it had been over looked in the war, not now. His actions against Harry, his kidnap of Fleur's sister in law and nephew, and this recent attack were just a small taste. There was no longer a war to justify it, and his actions with the school wards, would just be icing.

Hermione was nervous, both she and Draco had to testify, Hermione in open court. Like Fred, she was not protected by her age; she was no longer a minor. Harry and Draco were both not seventeen, and could testify in private, Harry insisted even if he hadn't needed. He wanted there to be no chances taken.

Hermione was one of the last to testify and the court adjourned soon after. "I have never felt so sick to my stomach before."

Draco put an arm around her. "I thought you were considering becoming an attorney? You will have to be in a court room a lot."

Hermione shook her head. "I know, but being on stand, and testifying against a man you once trusted, is different."

Harry who was pale for other reasons was helped to his feet by Lucius. "You did amazing Mione, and you call me the brave one."

Harry winced, he was still sore and worn out, and really should have still been in bed. He learned on Lucius as Moody led them out, they would be adjourned until lunch was over, at least an hour. Molly's sentencing would be after lunch, she had been found guilty already, Albus it could be another day or more. Moody knew Harry needed to rest, and they didn't need to be hounded by people, so took them to his office. Fenrir had not come, he was not a criminal and welcome, but he had not felt comfortable. Harry had plenty of support, not only his dad and Lucius, as well of course Draco and Hermione, but the twins and Bill. Fleur had come, not only for Harry but that was part, but for her brother and his wife, who had been victims to. Paul remained in France, but was happy his sister came.

Harry had seen the other red heads, and he thought for a moment about talking to them, but he let himself be led off. He had been told Arthur was the one who donated his blood, but not that the family were to come visit, in vase they never did. Harry could not forget the last time he had been in that home.

After lunch Molly was brought forward. "Molly Prewett-Weasley you have been found guilty of conspiracy to commit assault and abduction."

Madam Bones finished. "You are hereby sentenced to 100,000 hours community service at St Mungo's and band from owning a wand for a period of ten years."

Remus quietly explained. "Because she did not break the oath she is not banished entirely, but she is basically a squib in our world for a decade."

Harry watched as Albus was brought in. "Have they decided already?"

It had actually been a two hour recess, and it seemed the evidence had been over whelming enough. "Albus Dumbledore you are found guilty of all charges."

Madam Bones spoke. "You are hereby banished for life from the entire wizarding world, and further more will undergo stilling."

Shock ran through the room, stilling was the closest thing to removing ones powers, which was impossible. The collar and bracelets he wore in prison would be made permanent, allowing him no magic at all, even if he stole someone's wand. There were those banished from their world, some only in the UK and not in other countries, who still had a wand, and as long as muggles didn't see, used it. He would be no more then some squib, an elderly man with no money and no experience in the muggle world. He had unfortunately been given a pardon from the minister before Fudge, for his actions in the first war, so only his actions recently could be used and he could not be kissed, or even a black cell. For a man of his power, who once sought to control the world, it would be as bad as prison.

Albus was led from the room, and Harry noticed Aberforth went with him, and wondered. Remus thought Albus might be lucky, he could not live in their world, but his brother would likely help him out a bit. But the bar man of the small tavern did not have much to help with, and Albus would soon pay.

Harry was led out but they were heading for the red heads. "I don't want to see them."

Any response was cut off from Molly who was free and stormed over. Remus stopped her before she could slap his son. "Don't even think about it."

Molly sneered. "Your son ruined my life, he should pay, he risked my sons, my family."

Arthur answered for him. "No, you did, including sending Albus after Harry when you knew our sons were with him. Your brothers would be ashamed."

Molly spat at her husband. "How would you know? You spineless oaf, my father was right, you were never the husband I needed."

Instead of responding Arthur thrust papers at her, and left, his children in tow. He had divorce papers filed, as well as a restraining order keeping her away from the house. It turned out he didn't own the Burrow, his Aunt bought it when he could no longer afford the mortgage, and had allowed them to live in it. She had been worried her nephew would die young from stress, and having no kids of her own, Muriel had stepped in to help. She was happy he was finally listening.

Harry leaned on his dad, it had gotten too much for him. He ignored Molly. "Can we go home please?"

* * *

Three days had passed since the trial, and thanks to his contacts, Lucius had up dates on both. Albus' health it seemed, his extra long life, was supported a lot by his magic. His health was failing, and with the help of his brother, he had been placed in a muggle nursing home, a state run one which cost very little. He would die a pathetic old man, having drool wiped from his mouth, a few years down the road. Lucius thought it a fitting end for the man after all he had done, for power. Molly and Ron had both been kicked out of the Burrow, Molly signing the divorce papers, Muriel giving her a bit of money to. Her and Ron were renting a one bedroom flat, he on the couch, above the apothecary. He was working as a shop boy for the apothecary, considering his hate of potions it seemed another perfect punishment, and Molly as well as 10 hour days as an orderly at the hospital for free, was making some money as a seamstress at Malkin's. It seemed she knew how to sew the manual way, her magic was often haywire when she was pregnant, and needed to. The icing on the cake, their flat like the store, smelled like burned hair and cabbage.

Harry was surprised when he was taken on the bus that day, he was just off bed rest, and everyone was hovering. He was not sure who was worse, his dad or his boyfriend, they were both watching him constantly. He had no idea where they were taking him, but when they got off at the Burrow, he freaked.

Harry drew back. "No, why are you bringing me here, why? I will not do this again."

Remus kissed his son. "Arthur asked to speak to you, after he donated blood. You can say no, but I think you should, it will help."

He was surprised when Lucius agreed. "You know your dad and I would never take you in there, unless we knew you would feel better."

Harry looked at the house warily but he nodded. "I guess I owe him for the blood."

It was Fred who was with them who spoke. "No, my dad as well as Percy and Ginny came, without asking. They knew they owed you it, and more."

He looked at the house, reminded once again of all of the memories, most which he knew now were fake. Other then those he shared with the twins, the only memory he knew was true here, was the last time he had been here. He had stood in the kitchen, and not just Molly, admitted they cared for him by orders only. He had once thought of this place as home, and these people as family. He knew he now had a family and home, and the twins and Bill were still his family, but it still hurt. He was reminded at least that Charlie stood up for him, and his dad would not hurt him, but he was worried.

Ginny should have been at school, it was mid week, but she had a few days off for the trial. She sat with her dad and Percy, Charlie as well, waiting in the kitchen for them to arrive. They knew they owed it to Harry to do this, to try and make things right,

Arthur motioned Harry to come in. "I'm happy you came, I didn't want your last memories of this place to be of our last talk."

Harry looked around the kitchen. "I once thought this place was home. I have my dad, and my home, but..."

Arthur stood."I can't lie and say it wasn't orders, or we wanted you as a son, you deserve the truth. But I do care about you."

Charlie added. "At least one of us has no idea. Like Bill I had no part."

Ginny chimed in. "You are a friend, and if anyone put us at risk, it was Albus. Really we put you at risk, following Albus."

Arthur took Harry by the arms. "I was upset, when you become a parent, you will understand. I know I was wrong to blame you, and I am truly sorry."

Harry looked at his dad, and thought how upset he got when Harry was in danger, how he seemed like it was a full moon. He knew his dad would and had done the same, when he thought his son was at risk, and Lucius as well for Draco. It did not erase the pain, or take away all the lies before it, but Harry could understand. He could believe, and he knew his dad and Lucius did or they would not have brought him, that they were being honest with him.

Arthur surprised Harry when he had a gift, he had found it among his wife's things, and knew it was meant for Harry. He saw from the look on Remus' face he was right, the man recognized it, and had a shocked smile on his face.

Arthur explained. "It was returned to Molly, it was believed to be Fabian's, but unless I am wrong I believe it was your Papa's."

Remus nodded when his son looked to him. "Your Uncle gave it to him, before he went to live with the Potters, he thought it lost."

Arthur sighed. "I remember Fabian once showed it, said it was meant to protect him, he had been given it by a good friend."

Harry had little from his Papa and clutched it. "Thank you. And for helping me, and today."

Percy spoke. "We don't deserve it, we owe you so much more, and we will never be able to repay you. Or make up for what we did."

Harry left the house, not ready and not sure he ever would be to forgive them, but feeling a bit better. His daddy explained his Papa had been friends with the Prewett twins who were his age, and who died two years before he had. He had given Fabian the pendant when he had to go on a raid, his first without his twin as Gideon had been injured, and Fabian kept it after. Regiulus thought is lost when his friend died, he hadn't know Molly had it.

Harry touched it, his daddy put it on the chain with his other. "I hope it brings me more luck then the previous owners."

**review please**


	40. epilogue: final transformation

Harry was finally free, he thought he would be after the war, but he had become a victim of the headmaster. He would not give up his dad for anything, or the time he spent with the pack, but all the danger he and those he cared about were in was too much. He knew Draco and Hermione were still coming to school in France, even with Albus gone, to be with him. Hermione's parents had moved to France anyways, and though she could have continued in the UK, she was excited to go to Beauxbautons. Like Hermione, Draco knew Beauxbautons was actually academically a stronger school, and was looking forward to it. Harry had enjoyed his year with the pack, when Albus did not interfere with him, but he was happy to be going back to real school.

For a second year his birthday was in France, but this time at the Delacaur estate, and with a much bigger guest list then before. Moody came with Tonks and her parents, but no longer had to sneak guests down. The twins, Luna and Neville with his Gran and her dad, and the old quidditch team were all to come. Even Charlie.

Remus looked at his son when they were at the French ministry. His son had just finished his apparition test. "How did it go?"

Harry beamed and showed off his license. "I passed on the first try."

Remus kissed his son and handed him a gift. "I have another later, but this is traditional."

Harry opened, and found a pocket watch, one he had seen Sirius wear. "This was my Uncle's."

Remus nodded. "It was your grandfather's before him. Neither I or your Papa had one, but your Papa and Uncle would want you to have this."

He was the Black heir, he had been before he found out he was Remus' lost son, Sirius had named his godson in absence of his nephew. Sirius had broken with his family, he had spit in the face of most tradition, but he had kept the watch. Like the ring Harry had got that morning from the bank, when he claimed his titles, it was meant to be his. He was now Lord Potter-Black, reminded James had adopted him, and wanted him to have his title and estate. Harry had become the closest thing to a son the couple had, and they had loved him with all of their hearts, to their last breath literally. Harry had asked his dad, and they had a little monument added to the couple's stone in the graveyard, and a spell was used, to retrieve their baby and put him in the right grave. The baby had been buried with Regulus, but he deserved to be reunited with his parents. Lily had always loved her baby, it was in her letter, Harry could not replace him, he had simply filled a painful void.

Harry had been thinking about something, ever since he spoke to Albus when Fleur's nephew was kidnapped, and he gave them the photo. When they had been speaking about the memorial for the baby, Harry was reminded Harry James was not his name, it belonged to the dead baby. He had spoken to his dad about it.

Remus looked at his son, knowing what he was thinking about. "We can do it, if you really want. But are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "I won't if you don't want me to. I know the couple loved and protected me, but it is not my name. Like those weren't my looks."

Remus kissed his son. "I meant it with your looks, and now, I would be so happy. I just never want you to feel any pressure."

Harry knew. "I have a new life, a fresh start, here in France. I want to start school here in the fall as John Orion Regulus Lupin-Black."

Remus had tears in his eyes. "I know even James and Lily would be happy for you to cub."

It was the last stop, he had claimed his titles at the bank, but he had to make it known with the ministry. He officially was an adult, able to use magic any where, and was now John Lupin-Black, Lord Potter-Black. He had spoken to his dad, as well as Lucius, and friends like Hermione and Draco who all supported him. He had a fresh start at Beauxbautons, other then his two friends; Gabrielle was the only one who knew him. He wanted to make it a total fresh start, and it felt right, carrying not only his Papa's name, but the name of both his grandfathers. Harry Potter was laid to rest, the tiny sickly baby who died after three days of life, and had been mourned in secret in order to keep him safe, was remembered. He thought he owed it to the couple and their son, and he wanted this. It would still take time to get used to his new name, he could admit he thought of himself as Harry, but he would.

The party was waiting for them back at the manor, and none were surprised he changed his name, even those he had not spoken to directly. The pack had even come to the manor, well a few like Fen and Silver, which was a first. They did a pool party, so they could all be involved with it.

Lucius kissed him. "New looks, and a new name, should I be worried about this fresh start? Are you looking for a new boyfriend?"

He knew his boyfriend was just joking, so he joked back. "I don't know, I hear there are a lot of hot veela guys at school. Not middle aged widowers."

Lucius nipped his nose, he was reminded of what he said when he was surprised Harry would date him. "Did I forget to mention my new job at the school?"

He thought he was joking but it turned out Lucius was going to help teach advanced charms at least for a year. "I really must have you worried."

They both knew they had a future, they had spoken marriage and kids, one day. He wanted to finish school, and have a career first, and Lucius was happy to wait. He looked at his dad and Fenrir, and knew they would be first, and knew his Papa would have been happy. Remus was thinking the same thing as he looked at his son, the man he loved would have been happy, that both his son and soul mate were moving on and happy. Remus was in tears, and again reminded of the Black brothers when his son showed his gift to them, when he did his transformation. He took the form of a wolf, full even the tail, doing the turn three times just to show off.

He shook his head when Remus told him he had only tied the record. "I have been able to do that for ten days, ask Lucius. Sorry but the marauders are beat."

**Author note: So this is the end, I am considering a sequel, but it will be fluffy a lot as most sequels are. I will consider a sequel if I know people are interested, perhaps some ideas on how to make the sequel exciting, so I continue to get support. Or a challenge for a new story.**


End file.
